Awakening
by Miriellar
Summary: Sequel to 'Salvation'. The royal couple settle down expecting to marry and have their children in peace. But things rarely go to plan. COMPLETE
1. Full circle

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

~~~~~~~~

Finally, everything was coming together.

It had been nearly a year since the betrothal of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and Thalia daughter of Glorfindel. It had been mutual decision to wait a time before bonding.

The year had been devoted to learning to live together. There had been many fights and many tears but there had also been many joyful occasions between the two. It had been a joy to the rest of the household to watch the couple develop their relationship. At times it seemed that they were but small elflings, at other times it seemed that they had been married for many years.

There was still much to be said between the two of them, and between the two families of the intended. Letters had been passed but the details of which were unknown.  

Thalia's recovery had been hindered somewhat by reoccurring dreams but with Lord Elrond's help, they had almost stopped. Legolas was fairing well, considering that his life had been difficult. He had taken Thalia relapse extremely personally and with trying to perform his duties from another realm was proving very difficult.

~

I stood with Arwen in the yard at the front of the house. I was waiting for Legolas to arrive. He had had to leave for Mirkwood about a month ago, something about duties and something important- I wasn't really listening to him. 

It seems ages since I last saw him and it was driving me crazy. I could still feel his presence. He made sure of that. Every so often we'd mind speak. That was weird and it made me dizzy, so he made sure that he only spoke when I was in bed. Although how he knew when I was in bed is a complete mystery. I just wanted a hug from him. Unbeknownst to him I had stolen one of his shirts and I now slept in it. No matter how many times it was washed, his scent still clung to the fabric. He wouldn't mind- at least, I hope not.

I was excited. I wanted to hug him and never let go. I was seriously thinking of locking him in our room and hiding the key. I missed him. It was so lonely at night. I had a big bed all to myself, and it was cold. Adar hadn't helped, with the help of my dear mother, they'd drawn up a schedule, a very full schedule. Their reasoning was understandable, they were trying to help me. They didn't want me to feel lonely. But it didn't help, it just made me more irritable. 

The feeling had become almost unbearable. I was being smothered, but I didn't want to offend them so I kept my mouth shut. Despite the help that Elrond had so readily given me, I had resorted to old methods. I was on the edge and I had to or I would have exploded. The guilt that was slowly beginning to flow through my veins, was quickly beginning to almost override my excitement at seeing Legolas. He'd see my legs and he'd see the new cuts and he'd know that I betrayed him. I had promised and I had failed. Had the time that I had tried to beat this…habit, been for nothing? Was I just one of those people who couldn't be helped?

On the bright side, Haldir arrived just after Legolas left. That stopped me from feeling so…awful. Together, he and the twins had managed to keep me occupied on my free days. And it worked, I sometimes managed to forget about him for a few hours.

Over the past year, Elrond has been teaching how to vent my feelings a little more constructively. And at last count I had only cut 25 times over the year. It didn't sound too good but it was a major improvement. 

Life was definitely better. 

Three weeks. Three weeks and I would be a married woman. We had decided to wait a year before getting married. I didn't want to rush things. In truth, I was wary of living with somebody full time. It was different here. There were people coming in and out of our room all the time. And I had Adar here and mum, and everybody else. The idea of living in Mirkwood was scaring me. New people and I…just don't mix. Being married to the prince was not going to be a walk in the park. But I also know that he will do everything in his power to make sure that I am happy and settled.

Arwen touched my arm, startling me. I looked at her but she just pointed to the bridge up ahead. Legolas was here. Finally. He looked more handsome that I had ever seen him. His golden hair shined in the sun and he sat, straight and proud. A smile graced his lips as his eyes locked with mine. 

Butterflies suddenly invaded my stomach and I felt nervous. What do you say to someone that you've not seen for a month?

~

A wave of warmth flooded me as my eyes found her. I had missed her. The nights had been the hardest. Sleeping with her soft body wrapped around mine was something that I had taken for granted. The past month had given me time alone to think about everything. The past two years have been the most erratic of my life so far. The girl that I had met in the forest was not the same woman that stood waiting for me now. The love that I felt for her terrified me somewhat. She was in my thoughts at almost every moment. I wished desperately to pull her to me and taste those lips, to allow her scent to engulf me. 

~

He had reluctantly travelled home, his duties had been neglected and the time had come to rectify that mistake. His mother had been overjoyed at having him home and she was more than happy to help him move his belongings to the west wing of the house. It had been decided that, although he was the crowned prince, he had a right to as much privacy as everybody else. The first few months of their marriage would be hard. They would both have to adjust to living together and taking care of their duties. He only hoped that he could make her comfortable. He could already feel the fear begin to root itself within her heart. Her determination was the only thing keeping her from breaking down. 

As Legolas drew closer she became more excited, it showed in her stance. She could hardly stay still. It seemed that Arwen's lessons in how to be a lady, had worked. She held a somewhat regal and graceful air about her. 

Her hair shimmered she moved her head and her eyes sparkled.

Arwen smiled graciously at Legolas as his horse came to a stop. Thalia's eyes seemed to burn a hole into his back as he slid from the magnificent beast. Tentatively, her hand squeezed his shoulder, begging him to turn round. He allowed a small smile to slip through his stoic expression. Before he could gather his thoughts, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Her soft lips caressed his as her hands buried themselves in his long hair, as if to stop him from leaving.

He leant down and placing his hands on her hips, picked her up and spun her round. Her silky hair fell around her face and brushed his cheeks lightly.

"I missed you"

She whispered softly to him. He chuckled and pulled her to him, trying desperately to familiarise every curve of her body. 

Legolas lifted his gaze as the sound of low laughter reached his ears. Elrond and Glorfindel were stood with Arwen, looking thoroughly amused. 

He reluctantly let go of Thalia and stepped forward.

"My Lords" he said as he bowed low

"Welcome back Legolas. Imladris will surely be more cheerful with your presence"

Glorfindel said, looking pointedly at his daughter. 

"Thalia, your mother is looking for you. It would be wise for you to go to her now"

She rolled her eyes at him before kissing Legolas softly then disappearing down the garden path.

"How has she been?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Elrond looked uncomfortable for a moment before answering.

"To be honest Legolas. Something is wrong. I am not certain that she knows it herself. It could be a simple as your absence from her life or it could be a complex as it had been in the past" his answer did not satisfy Legolas.

"Has she cut?"

Glorfindel sighed. His green eyes narrowing and his lips pursed in a thin line.

"She has. It has been less frequent, but she still feels the need to spill her blood"

There an undertone of anger in his voice as he spoke. After the events of the past, he was loath to let her out of his sight. He feared losing her to the darkness that had strangled her once before. Her demons had lessened, but had not yet released her. It was obvious that she still battled with herself. The pain has been etched on her features, for everyone to see, despite her attempts to mask it.

Legolas shook his head as he felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Do not blame yourself Legolas" Elrond said as he gazed ahead.

"How can I not?"

The three entered the house and made their way towards Elrond's study.

"She has had to deal with much and it has only been a short time since she began her recovery. Give her time. Her actions are more habitual than anything else. It will take time for her to leave her habits behind"

Legolas watched the elves in the gardens as they walked by. They looked peaceful. He envied them. He could not disguise the turmoil that his heart now felt at the news of his beloved.

"And what of her and her mother?" he asked

"They have become close these past weeks. They have become as close to each other as they were before, or so I have been informed by Katlin. You have no need to worry Legolas. Katlin is keeping a very close watch on her daughter"

Legolas and Elrond grinned at Glorfindel's words. 

"When will your father arrive Legolas?"

"He should arrive early next week. My mother wishes to help with the preparations for the ceremony"

Elrond nodded.

"If you do not mind my lords. I must go and bathe, I am afraid that Thalia would not appreciate lying in bed with somebody so filthy"

Laughter rang through the halls at the thought of Thalia's reaction to such a thing. She had become somewhat obsessed with cleanliness over the year. She now bathed twice a day and she would make sure that Legolas did the same.

Legolas said his goodbyes and made his way to his room where unbeknownst to him, a serious problem awaited him.


	2. Reassurance

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Love and hugs.  

~~~~~~~~

A month. A month. A whole month!

And not one bloody letter. On no. I missed him. Maybe he hadn't missed me. Or maybe he had a mistress in Mirkwood that kept him busy. Yeah maybe that is it. 

It was so unfair. I was well aware that I was ranting. But what I was ranting about was a mystery, even to me.

I should be happy. The man/elf that I love was finally home after weeks apart. All I wanted was to hear the words 'I love you and I missed you'. But at the same time I didn't because I was angry with him. 

I had screwed up, this was all my fault. It's not his fault I'm a raving lunatic!

After speaking to my mother about my wedding dress, I had come straight back to my room. I was now pacing up and down, apparently trying to find out how long it would take me to wear out the rug.

My anger was slowly diminishing. I stopped and looked at the bed. It really did look empty, especially when I knew that I would be the only one filling it tonight. If I had my way, unless Legolas had a good reason for not writing to me, he was sleeping on the couch. Goddess, I was turning into my mother.

I was being stupid.

I spun round as I heard the knob on the door turn, I was good and ready to give him the rollicking of his life. 

Unfortunately, as soon as he turned round, all of my anger dissipated and I was left racking my brain for something to say.

He stood in front of me, watching me with a smile in his face.

"Uhhh, hi" 

That was lame. But it was the best I could do for now.

He stepped forward and put his hands on the side of my face as his bright eyes studied my face.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing melamin. I missed you. A month is too long"

He said it. He had missed me. A let a small smile pass my lip and before I could say anything he was kissing me senseless. A hunger erupted in the pit of my stomach and I responded eagerly. 

After several minutes we broke away panting. 

"I am going to bathe. Care to join me?" he asked with a grin.

"Your highness, are you having impure thoughts about a lady?" I asked coyly as I made my way to the bathroom, knowing just how to play this game.

"It depends who you are talking about" he responded as he took off his cloak, knowing full well that I wouldn't say no anyway.

All of a sudden the anger that I'd felt before came rushing back. And stormed back into the room and waiting for him to turn round. He did and I watched with some satisfaction as his smile disappeared.

"What is it?"

"What is it? What is it?! We have just spent a month apart. And in that month did I get a letter? Hmm, no I didn't. We spoke twice. Twice in four weeks, that's it! You may be safe in the knowledge that I love you and that's all you need- but I'm not. I need some kind of sign. I waited a month"

"Thalia? What happened? Are you alright?"

He looked genuinely confused and I started to feel somewhat guilty for shouting my mouth off.

"So what was it that kept you so busy? Hmm, some little concubine warming your bed because I won't? Was she keeping your occupied for a time?"

I'd stepped over the line. I knew it when I saw his blue eyes turn dark. I could see that it took all of his will power just to stay where he was. If I was him I'd have slapped me.

I couldn't stop myself, the words just kept on coming and I couldn't do a thing about it.

As I continued I saw his eyes turn slowly back to the azure shade that his gaze usually held. 

I barely registered it as he stepped forward and grasped my arms.

"What" I said, slightly viciously.

"Are you listening to what you're saying?"

Umm- NO! But he doesn't need to know that. Right? How the hell can he tell anyways?

"Of course I am" yeah- that's it, take the cowards way out- muppet!

He narrowed his eyes and let go of me. I watched him pace in front of me. The vein on his temple was seriously doing over time. He was mad, or at least, part of him was mad. But the other part of him, knew something that I didn't. He felt sympathy for me and…concern.

~

She had no idea what she had just said. I could tell. I had watched as the words had come pouring out of her mouth so fast that even she had no idea what she was saying. 

She felt insecure about herself and she couldn't allow herself to believe in the people closest to her. She needs physical reassurance, this I knew, but I hadn't known that she would become so…insecure. Her chest heaved with unbidden tears as she calmed down. She had thought that I had found another to satisfy my physical desires. I had not and would never turn to another. She should know this. She does know this. We have not yet joined our bodies and I couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling guilty or inadequate.

I reached out for her hand and brought her to rest on the bed next to me. My eyes wandered to the sky outside. The sun shone brightly over the tress and spreading her warmth.   

Thalia's hand idly played with the lace on the bedspread underneath us. She had changed the colour, it was now an ice blue, and the cushions were now covered in blue and green velvet to match. 

"Why would you think such a thing Thalia? There is no reason for me to search for another to warm my bed. I am happy and content to share my bed with the woman I love and nothing will convince me otherwise. It is not acceptable for you to doubt yourself, that is what this is about is it not? I now that you are fearful of the future, but trust me, trust that I will be by your side at every moment"

She visibly relaxed but still held something in her gaze. She sighed heavily and looked me in the eye.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…I just. I'm just finding it a little…overwhelming. I think my imagination just ran away with me"

She looked away and rose from the bed. My eyes followed her form as she stood by the window.

"Ok, honestly…it's not that I don't trust you. I do I really do. With all my heart. But a part of me expects you to find somebody else and cheat behind my back. I expect to get burned. All good things must come to an end right?"

I felt my heart sink within my chest. She spoke with conviction. She truly believed her words. 

"I will not leave you, I promise. In three weeks you will be my wife. Do you think that I would take my vows to you so lightly? My mother had her doubts before she married my father. It is natural to be anxious. And I understand your reasons for being wary. But I am not your father and I will never raise my hand to you, intentionally or no"

She smiled, the first absolutely genuine smile that I had seen yet. She pushed her hair from her face wearily and smiled at me, her eyes glittering as she reached for me. She was reassured and was happy for now.

If I did not find a way to help her, this could become a very serious problem. Hopefully the ceremony would be enough to show her that I would not leave her. I would not.

Perhaps we should remain in Imladris for a little longer than planned. I had not realised that she was still in this frame of mind. Although, granted, it may be her nerves showing through. We would see in time. 

Meanwhile. I planned to talk with Glorfindel and Elrond this evening.       

"Legolas"

Thalia called me from the bathroom where she was busy running a bath. My only hope now is that her new cuts are shallower than the previous one that I had seen. She was to be my wife, she was the woman I loved. I am not happy that she still feels the need to cut her own flesh. But I know not to take it away. She needs it. She needs to feel that she can control something in her life and at the moment it is the only option that she can see.

I stripped off my tunic and threw it onto the floor, not really caring about where it landed. After putting my boots in the wardrobe I walked to the bathroom, I could not help but smile at the scene that she made. She knelt on the floor. Her hair cascading down her back and some demurely hanging in front of her eyes as she lifted her head to look at me. One hand lay on her knee while the other held fragranced oil over the water. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm putting lavender oil in the water what does it look like?" she answered haughtily. I laughed at her and lifted her up. My hands undid the ties of her dress as she continued to pour in the oil. The scent of vanilla mixed with the rising scent of lavender filled my senses. Once stripped of our clothing we entered the pleasantly hot water.

I lifted her up and sat her on my knee. At first she appeared confused but then realised what I wanted, she moved her hands from her thighs and let me see the cuts. It pleased me to see that they were indeed shallow, almost scratches. A sense of pride rose in me and lifting her head I kissed her softly, letting her know that there was no need for shame.

She leaned back and rested against me. I sat running my fingers along her soft skin as she played with my hair. It was times like this when I realised that it was this that I wanted. The quiet moments that we spent together were the most sacred of all. There were no barriers between us. We were simply two people. 

She shifted and sat up. Her hand strayed to my cheek and a slender finger traced my jaw and my brow.

She lay back down again and slid her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry Legolas. Really I am"

I tightened my hold on her and kissed her neck.

"Don't apologise melamin. Next time talk to me. It will do you no good to keep your thoughts to yourself. Especially ones such as these. I do not wish to see you as you were when we first met"

I felt her nod against my neck. She did not realise that she meant so much to me. She did not hold herself in high esteem, she had little confidence, despite all that I had tried to do.

"Do not be upset melamin. But I wish that you had come to me. Did you talk to anybody while I was gone? You could have talked to Haldir"

"I know but I couldn't. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me. He worked so hard, you all worked so hard in trying to help me get back on my feet. I didn't want to ruin that"

I shook my head, annoyed at my own naivety. 

"Nay, Thalia. We all knew when we began that it would take a while for you to become comfortable enough to stop harming yourself. And you have not done anything wrong. It will take time. Look at your legs. They are not as deep as you once would have cut are they? That tells me a great deal. We will get through this. But know this. You will never disappoint me, never. I will prove that to you. In a few years time when we are lying in a bath such as this, talking as we are now, only then will we realise that we did not have control. We think we do, but things such as this prove that we do not. We do not control our emotions and I dread to think what would have become of you if you had no cut"

"I'd be dead" she whispered.

"But you are not, and now you can live your life as you were meant to"

"Hmm hmm. I can. We can"

"So, what did you do in Mirkwood then?"

She asked me, hoping to move onto a lighter topic. 

This is how it should be. 

I stood telling her about my days in Mirkwood as she stood behind me soaping my back and massaging my muscles. Every so often she would interrupt with a comment or to discuss something. 

Eventually, we got out of the bath and dressed for dinner. A smile graced her face and she looked stunningly beautiful.

But I had not forgotten about our conversation and I would talk to Glorfindel and Elrond before the evening was through. 

Carefully, she braided my hair, a now familiar occurrence between the two of us. We helped each other dress, and then made our way to dinner together.


	3. Accusations and apologies

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it isn't mine!!!

Laura- this is for you- as I stole the idea from your review.

Lady Viola- thank you as always

Uhhh. . . I have no name- there will be no corgis- a dragon maybe- but no corgis. That would be a cute name though.

Thank you to all those who reviewed. Keep it up!!!

~~~~~~~~

My eyes followed Thalia as she stood talking to Elladan and Erestor. She looked happy, laughing every once in a while at one of Elladan's jests. 

She had been relatively quiet during dinner. She had eaten little and had only spoken when spoken to, instead she had pushed small pieces of food around her plate with her fork. This was unusual as she usually had quite an appetite.

The red wine by her plate had been completely drained and refilled a fair few times this eve.

"Legolas"

I turned to see Elrond and Glorfindel accompanied by Katlin, standing on a relatively private balcony.

"You wished to speak to us" Elrond said, looking pointedly at Thalia.

"I did. Upon my arrival I had had a very in-depth talk with Thalia. It appears that she is not healing as she should be"

"Indeed. She is not. The dreams that started a few months ago steadily became worse, yet she did not speak of them. When you left, Legolas, her fears of abandonment and inadequacy came back full force. They are now occupying her every thought"

I stood, my mind reeling, though my expression remained indifferent. Elrond had known. Of all the answers that I had expected, this was not one of them. 

I cast a glance at Glorfindel. His eyes were narrowed in thought and his jaw firmly set.

"You knew?" I asked. From the look on Glorfindel's face he had not known about the knowledge that Elrond had possessed either. Katlin's eyes were fixed on the ground at her feet. 

"I did indeed. I have known for quite some time"

"Why did you not tell me? Or Glorfindel. Katlin, did you know about this?"

Katlin lifted her head, seemingly gathering the courage to speak.

"I knew. I knew that her dreams were once again taking over her mind. However the severity of the situation, I had no idea of. My daughter has always been a secretive woman and I have always made a point of staying away form her personal business"

Anger flared within me.

"You had no right" I hissed.

"She is your daughter and she will be my wife, not only that but she has built herself a family here and we all care about her. You should have spoken with someone. Do you know what she was like when she first arrived? And for months after? She could end up killing herself"

"Legolas, that is enough. Throwing accusations around will create nothing but tension. As angered as I am, and believe me, I am. I also understand that there is a bigger issue at stake than Katlin's…faults. We must think of Thalia in all of this"

My anger cooled a little as I saw Katlin discreetly wipe a tear from her face. I was not sorry. The woman I loved could be I serious trouble and it could have been prevented.

"The dreams or visions that she now sees are stronger. I do not know the cause of them, they may be triggered by stress or it could be that, when you left, she felt lost and the emotions that she had secretly harboured, managed once again, to take a hold on her. What did she say Legolas?"

My eyes travelled back to her, across the room. She still stood in deep conversation with Erestor. She was in good hands with him.

"She has expressed feeling of inadequacy. She…accused me of taking a mistress during my stay in Mirkwood. I know that she feels insecure, but given the circumstances and the speed of her recovery, I would have thought that she would a little more trusting" 

Did I truly feel that way? The knowledge that she did not trust either herself or me was deeply troubling. The extra strain of this new problem was weighing heavily on my shoulders. 

I did not know what to say to her. What could I do that I had not done? Was I not spending enough time with her? 

"It is not your fault Legolas, she does not blame you. These are her own demons and if you talk to her I am sure that you will find this for yourself"

"I am sorry Glorfindel. My mind is not where it should be. I cannot help but think that somehow, this is my fault. I should not have left her here alone"

"She was not alone Legolas, she had her family around her, and plenty of friends. The problem would have resurfaced. Your absence was just a catalyst, it was only a matter of time"

Elrond tried to reason. My head was spinning and I needed to retire.

"If you will excuse me, I must retire. I fear that this conversation has tired me"

We said our goodnights and parted ways. 

I wished for some time alone, to think. A hot bath would hopefully chase away the day's hardships. 

~

I was trying desperately to listen to what Erestor was saying but I could feel the tension coming off Legolas in huge waves. I know what's wrong with him. And it's my fault. I didn't want him to know. 

I had hardly eaten and as a result, I was feeling rather nauseous right now. I had spent an hour dancing and my feet were killing me. I wasn't altogether sure what the hell I was still standing here for. Maybe I'm just too bloody polite. I don't want to offend Erestor by just walking off in the middle of a conversation. 

Besides, by the look on Legolas' face, he needed time alone.

I stood for another half and hour and talked. But then excused myself from the seemingly busy hall. The night air hit my hot skin as I stepped out into the gardens. Sighing, I made my way to the willow tree, it had fast become one of my favourite haunting spots. 

I sat there, mulling over my thoughts for a good hour or so before I felt somebody sit next to me. I hadn't even heard them coming. An arm went around my shoulders and pulled me to them. The smell of pine trees emanated from the cool fabric underneath my cheek. A scent that I had missed.

"You have been missed. Tell me, why do you seek solitude on such a joyful night?"

I shook my head and clutched the front of his tunic in my hand.

"I've done something so foolish Haldir. He'll never forgive me. Not now"

"Shh, what have you done?"

I didn't want to tell him, but I couldn't keep it from him could I? I had caused too much grief already.

"I accused Legolas of sleeping with another while he was away"

I heard him take in a deep breath and then sigh.

"You do not trust him?"

"I trust him. But my mind tells me that it won't last forever. He'll get bored and move on. He'll find someone prettier, who can cook, who can handle knives without thinking of various ways to kill herself or he'll…"

"You are doing it again"

I sat up and looked at him. He looked perfect. Back lighted by the lights from inside and his hair shinning by the light of the moon.  

"You are being irrational. No matter what Legolas says, you will not be comforted for long will you. I do not understand. You were happy were you not? I sensed a change in you a few months back but I left you. You prize you privacy and I can respect that. But, I can understand his dilemma. He does not want to loose your trust but he does not want to intrude"

I nodded my head in understanding.

"I don't understand myself. What's wrong with me? I'm about to get married and I accuse him of cheating on me. He wouldn't I know. But part of me wishes he would. Part of me wants to find a reason to break it off with him. It scares me Haldir. It scares me so much. I'm going to have to move to another place and live with new people and I'll be left on my own and anything could happen"

I stopped my tirade as I heard Haldir laugh. Sulkily I sat up and crossed my arms, waiting for an explanation. 

Finally he stopped laughing at me. His face became serious once again.

"You must stop this. You are wearing both yourself and Legolas out. I have no doubt that you and he had talked this afternoon, did you not? He was in quite a mood. And you were refusing to eat. And that better be a one off, I'll not have you starving yourself. If need be I will sit with you at every meal time and make sure that you eat"

He sat up straight and took my hands in his. His large hands holding my smaller ones in a protective gesture.

"Thalia, look at me. He loves you, you are being foolish to believe anything else. You cannot let your mind run away with your heart again. Little sister, I love you, and I love Legolas. I want nothing more than to see you both happy, together"

I nodded, deep in thought, and then suddenly it dawned on me and I tried to get up only to be dragged back down again.

"What, I have to go"

He just chuckled softly.

"Indeed you do. Go now, and tell him, he needs to be reassured just as much as you do. Despite his calm exterior he is just as nervous as you"

"I know. I know. And I've been so stupid. I can't promise that I can make it all disappear. But I can promise that I'll try and if they do come back. I'll talk to someone. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic pen-neth. Now go- now"

"You spend too much time bossing people around Haldir. I'll have to talk to Celeborn and get him to half the number of shifts that you do on the boarders"

He gave me a murderous look and pointed towards the house.

I kissed him on the cheek and ran, almost slipping on the hem of my dress numerous times.

I reached our room and barged in, looking around I found no one. The bathroom.

I knocked on the door but got no answer, so I went in anyway.

He looked gorgeous. He was lying in the water, his eyes closed, the water glistening on his firm and muscular chest. His hair floating in the water around him as he rested his head on the side of the tub.

The candles flickered as I moved. Without taking off my dress I waded into the water. I watched as he sat up slowly. He looked tired and weary.

"Thalia wha…"

I held up my hand to stop him.

"Legolas, wait a minute there's something that I have to say."

He sat up straight ready to listen.

"I have been so selfish. I didn't realise until this evening. You suffer just as much as I do. There is no excuse for my behaviour. I have been utterly selfish. It isn't your fault, this isn't your fault. I'm nervous and just generally overwhelmed, and instead of talking to somebody like I should have. I harboured it and it just grew and grew until I didn't know what to do with it. You had left and it was like losing a part of myself. I've become used to waking up with you in the morning, and kissing you good night. And I never realised how much I relied on that routine. And when you went, so did my routine, and I didn't know what to do"

He narrowed his eyes and looked deep in thought for a moment.

"So you do trust me?"

So that was what this was all about. Oops, my bad.

"Yes I trust you. Completely"

He nodded as if trying to understand something.

"Thalia, this will be hard. I love you, but I cannot understand you at times. You must help me to understand. I am frightened to leave you alone and that is not a healthy relationship. I need your help in this. These past two years have been the most intense but I would not trade them for anything. But you must understand, if we are to marry, there must be no secrets between us"

That scared me and for a split second, I seriously considered running. But he was right. There could be no secrets. Secrets had been the main ingredients in my life for years. And it would be hard to break that. But I would try. I would show him that he had my love and my complete trust, and if it meant that I had to give up certain habits, then so be it.

"Alright. I'll try"

I tried to say it as sincerely as I meant it.

"That is all that I ask of you. Come here melamin"

I smiled and went to him, only to find myself in a very wet embrace. My dress was now completely stuck to me. I rolled my eyes and got rid of it- with some difficulty. 

He laughed throatily as I struggled with the wet fabric.

I finally got rid of it and tossed it onto the floor somewhere. I felt strong arms go around my waist and pull me into a hard chest. His wet hair mingled with mine as he leaned to down. He stopped, close enough so that I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. His eyes studied mine intensely.

I leant up and kissed him. My lips barely touching his.

"Ready to come to bed?"

I asked softly, not wanting to spoil the mood. It had been an exhausting day and I was tired. Hopefully tomorrow would be less strenuous.

"I am"

He lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom. Regardless of the trail of water that followed us. Ignoring our damp bodies, we climbed underneath the covers. His arms closed around me and held me close to him. It was nice to have him back.

"Goodnight melamin" he whispered into my ear before kissing my forehead.

"Night Legolas"

I began to drift off to sleep, safe in his arms, for the first time in a month. It had seemed so long since we had last lain like this. There had been times over the course of the day that I had thought that I would never be able to do this again. I had meant every word that I had said to him earlier. I would make this work. I could do it. We could do it together.

I almost fell asleep, until I realised that nobody had blown out of the candles in the bathroom. Ignoring the cold night air against my warm skin, I walked out of the room and blew out all of the candles.

Legolas smiled sleepily at me, his eyes already glazed over.

I settled myself back into his arms and fell sleep listening to the night birds outside and thankful that I wouldn't be burned to death because I hadn't blown out the candles.


	4. Breakfast and Preperations

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- I said maybe! Thanks and Happy Birthday!!!

Eowyn- hard to accept- in what way- you didn't want it to happen or you didn't like it? I know- I went back and re-read the chapter and they are full of typos- I have to stop posting when I'm tired- but I don't want to disappoint you guys- a beta is someone who reads through an authors work and checks it for typos and that it generally makes sense before it's posted.

evilAngel101- how can I update so fast?- too much free time

Laura- thank you so much- I like attention to small details when I read a fic so I just though I'd do it in mine

Thank you to all those who reviewed- xxx

~~~~~~~~

Slowly the world came into focus as the last remnants of sleep fled. I looked to the side expecting to see a still sleeping Thalia as the dawn was only just approaching, instead I was met with an empty space and a yellow rose on her pillow.

I smiled and felt myself relax into the warm cushioning of the bed. I let my eyes roam over the ceiling, tracing the patterns. Somebody was coming up the corridor, the footsteps were light as the person leisurely walked. The footsteps got closer and the doorknob turned slowly.

Thalia sauntered in, wearing only a thin nightdress that reached her mid thigh, her hair had been tied up messily, leaving silky tendrils to hang down the back of her neck and shoulders. The image of her as she stood holding a silver tray laden with fruits and juice was almost enough to make me come undone.

She smiled modestly as she made her way over to the bed. Her blue eyes shining in the dawns light.

She laid the tray down on the middle of the bed and walked around to climb in beside me. She sat, her legs folded underneath her with a cushion on her lap. She leaned forward and softly kissed me. The taste of fresh berries on her luscious lips. She drew back and kissed my nose, allowing a husky laugh to escape.

"Good morning. Why may I ask, are you up at this hour melamin?"

She rolled her eyes as if annoyed and then picked up a small strawberry.

"I…" she paused to lick the fruit enticingly. "Am up…because I couldn't sleep. I just though that…a…lazy breakfast…would do us both a lot of…good"

She looked at me through thick eyelashes, the fruit parting her swollen lips, a small bead of juice ran down her fingers. I leaned forward and gently grabbed her hand, I locked eyes with her as I licked each finger slowly. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched me. I had gained the upper hand. She was good at starting these little games but her resolve soon disappeared. As long as she felt safe, and I was gentle, she liked to be dominated. And I had to admit that there was part of me that liked to dominate. To hold power over her was both thrilling and arousing. 

Her lips once again met mine as she straddled me. Her warm thighs tormenting my already uncomfortable arousal. 

She leaned back and raised an eyebrow haughtily,

"Hello to you too"

I growled and pulled her too me, my need for her almost verging on violent. I felt her legs slide around my hips and tighten, begging me to carry on. Our tongues battled furiously, the fruity tang in her mouth, only serving to heighten the pleasure.

"Hmm hmm"

She tried to say something through our feverish kisses. I broke away and looked at her flushed face. I could not hide my smirk at the effect that out encounter had left on her. Her cheeks were stained red and her eyes veiled with desire, their usually sky blue depths had been replaced with a midnight shimmer.

"Love you" she said as she nuzzled my neck. Her warm breath tickling my skin and sending shivers down my spine.

She moved and lay down beside me. Moving the tray in between us.

We lay, eating and talking for the best part for an hour before we decided to rise and dress, forsaking a bath.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

She said as she pulled a dark green dress over her head. Laughing, I strode across the room and braided her hair as she fastened the ties of her dress. Once I was done she turned to me and helped me dress. This small gesture of love filled me with much warmth. 

"We must meet with your mother and Arwen to discuss preparations for the wedding, and make sure that our clothes are suitable. And then, we are free for the afternoon"

She nodded as she considered the plans.

"What do you want to do after lunch then?"

"I do not know. We shall see how the day progresses"

She grinned, a cheeky smile spreading as she bounded over to me, placing a small kiss on the tip of my nose. She stepped back and grabbed my hand, playfully pulling me along to the parlour where we would meet Katlin.

She was happy. The rift that I had felt forming between our souls had sealed itself. Making her mine once again. As I watched her sleep last night, I had felt a surge of possessiveness within me. She was mine. 

~

We arrived at the parlour and before I knew it, mum had ushered Legolas out of the room and told him to come back later. 

Weddings here weren't anything like the ones back home, but Legolas had said that he wanted to honour my home, so he would do things a little differently. It didn't really matter to me, but it was a big deal to him, and mum come to think of it. 

I sat down and watched as my mum and Eloria fussed about my dress, with Arwen giving her opinion every so often.

I had to admit, it really was gorgeous. It was a pale blue silk chosen by Legolas. It was corseted at the top, and then boned, just to make sure that my chest will fall out! But no…the top was tight, but it was embroidered with small leaf patterns that could only be distinguished from up close. The skirt was not straight but it was not full either. It fell just right. It too was silk, but over the top was voile of the same colour that shimmered every time I moved. I had nervously agreed to wear a dress that had no sleeves, a decision I was beginning to regret. But somewhere I believed Legolas' words. He wanted all of me even the not so pretty parts. 

I wanted to be out of here. It was making me nervous. Goddess, if need be I'd even study with Erestor for a couple of hours. 

But, despite all of my complaining things are going well. Legolas and I have already had the obligatory talk. You know the one about, arrangements and children and houses…stuff like that. All was going well until I stuck my foot in my mouth. I swear all I do is take one foot out to replace it with the other. I stupidly suggested that we move to Mirkwood. But Legolas being Legolas, said no. He doesn't think that I'm emm…well enough. I can see his point, I really can. But I feel awful for keeping him away from his family. 

From my seat near the window I watched the three women flit about doing small alterations and chattering. I couldn't help but smile. 

Eloria was beautiful, another blonde of course, she was tall, but shorter than her son. I was surprised to find that she had green eyes, they shone like emeralds in the sunlight. She wore her hair tied back in a single braid today while she was busy.

Legolas looked like his father, but he got his emotional side from his mother, she was a cheerful person who always said what you needed to hear, not necessarily what you want to hear. I had taken the time to speak to my soon to be family, and they weren't so bad. I didn't know what I had expected, but it was way better than I could have imagined. Thranduil was a little sterner than Elrond, and a little scarier. That had put me off at first, but when he smiled you felt like the entire room had lit up. Underneath his quiet demeanour was a cheerful and kind elf. You just had to get to know him.

"Lia" I was pulled out of my thoughts by my mum. 

I rose from my seat and joined the three.

"Well what do you think?" Arwen asked me as she pulled a red curtain out of the way to reveal my finished dress.

They had altered it. They had added beading to the top and small jewels shone as the light caught them. A train had been made. Well, it wasn't a train really. It was a sort of long coat. It was the same blue silk, it had sleeves and was fitted around the sides and then swept back and glided to the floor, leaving a good metre or so of fabric to trail behind. 

"We though that you might feel a little…umm, vulnerable. So we made this for you" Arwen said from her place next to me.

I was speechless. No words would come out of my mouth. I just stood then staring at it. My eyes swept over the women as they waited for my reaction.

"It's…uhhh…its…wow"

That was it! That was my big speech and thank you to them.

They just laughed and beamed at me before each hugging me.

"Oh, my little girls getting married"

Mum said, a little tearfully. Although she wasn't the only one, Eloria had tears in her eyes too.

"I don't know what to say. Except, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. Truly, thank you"

Eloria stepped forward and looked at me.

"Thalia. You have nothing to thank us for, we have done it because we love you. And you will look the part, the dress only needs one finishing touch"

I nodded as she took my hand and led me to the dress. 

"That finishing touch…is you"

"Thank you"

I managed to say over my threatening tears. I would not cry. This was a time for celebrating and I was not going to cry. I had shed too many tears already.

I hadn't noticed that while I was busy talking to myself, they had ushered me out of the room.

Shaking my head I journeyed down the corriador. I wanted to see Adar, it seemed so long since I'd talked to him properly, and hopefully he wasn't busy. 

I knocked gently on the door and waited for an answer. A smile made its way onto my face when I heard him tell me to come it.

He was sat in his chair doing paperwork, yet again.

"You know, all work and no play makes Glorfindel boring"

I said, mock condescendingly. He just raised and eyebrow at me before smiling.

"And what brings you here my dear daughter, has Legolas left you and you have no one to play with?"

I put my hands on my hips and stood straight.

"I'll have you know that Legolas, has not left me, he's in a fitting for his robes at the minute and I simply thought that I'd come and visit you as I haven't seen you in a while.

He laughed and made his way over to me. His arms went around and me and squeezed tightly.

"It is good to see you. We have not spent time much together have we? Although, I suppose that we should get used to the idea"

My heart sank at the idea of not being able to just knock on his door.

I walked over and joined him on the couch.

"So, how are you? No lies Thalia"

"I'm fine. Really, I am. We talked, it was my fault, it was my own insecurity and I let my mind run away with me"

"I am impressed. It takes a lot for you to admit that you were wrong does it not? You have changed so much, this is just another step towards your goal, and from what I have seen and heard, you are doing well"

I nodded, deep in thought.

"Legolas is concerned about you Thalia. He is concerned about your sudden mood swings and your sudden lack of confidence"

I turned around in my seat and faced the fire.

"I know. But what can I do? I've told him that I'll do my best, but that not good enough it is?"

"It is good enough for him. Why is different for you?"

"Because it just is"

I heard him sigh as he sat forward and pulled me to him.

"Nobody expects you to be somebody that you are not, but nobody wants you to hide your feelings either. All that we can ask is that you trust your heart and not your head"

I nodded against his chest. It sounds so simple coming from somebody else. I could do that. After all, at this rate, if I didn't, I'd lose my husband before I actually have him.

We sat in silence for a while, watching the fire and relaxing. After about half and hour we played chess. It was nice just to chill out. I hadn't done that in a long time.

Our conversation ranged from politics to love. I was trying to tell him that democracy was in fact, a really good thing. But of course, he disagreed with me, saying that men could not be trusted with a system of democracy. I had not met any humans yet, so I just had to take his word for it. We talked about moving and children, he was quite looking forward to the thought of one day having grand children. Then I spent a good hour quizzing him on his feelings for mum, subtly of course.

Eventually, the sun went down and we left for dinner. 

While everybody else was eating, my head was filled with matchmaking plans, and I did not miss the stolen glance between the two of them. I had a feeling that all I would have to do was give them a little push in the right direction.  


	5. Unneccessary fear

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

Army-love-girl- thanks glad you enjoyed it- I have no idea how long this is gonna be and yes there will be a sequel to this

leggylover4ever- aww- I feel so sorry for you- tests are a real pain in the ass. No, she was just being sarcastic- she thinks the dress is slightly too tight and is just afraid that her chest will fall out.

Laura- I didn't just want to shove Glorfindel out of the way, that would have been ideal for me as the author, but not ideal for the story- thanks

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- well maybe not a dragon, maybe a tame wolf cub?- that suit ya? 

Eowyn- I didn't realise that I left hints until you said that

~~~~~

I am so gonna scream. I'm getting married/bonded/whatever they called it, tomorrow and nobody can be found. Which I suppose I should have expected.

I know for a fact that Elrond and Thranduil have locked themselves in Elrond study because Eloria had been hassling them to help. 

Haldir and Adar are making sure that everything is prepared and are double and triple checking that everything is set and the twins have stolen Legolas and have taken him to god knows where, which I suppose is ok.

I have just come from one of the most stressful dress fittings ever. I tried it on and I look gorgeous, I have to admit, I love my dress and not even the fact that my breasts may fall out of it is enough to make me grumpy. I have been poked and prodded and…well let's just say that it wasn't the most enjoyable experience. Dress makers are so grumpy.

My eyes caught a flash of silver from the gardens as I walked. I stopped in my tracks and with an open mouth took in one of the most gorgeous sights that I had ever seen.

Ribbons of red and silver hung from the trees, swaying in the breeze. There was a long carpet of red velvet up the grass and silk cushions of red, green and blue had been laid on it for the feast. The feast would take part before the ceremony, as the ceremony was a private affair.

We had invited, Elrond, who would bind us, Elladan, Elrohir, Haldir, Arwen, and our parents. The ceremony was very similar to Wiccan hand fasting. After we were bound we would stay in the forest for the night in a tent that had been set up by our parents. I was pretty nervous about that. I was a virgin. Back home if I guy so much as looked at me I would have bitten his head off. I was embarrassed by my scars. Legolas is different. I'm not as embarrassed anymore, and I trust him.  The thought of children kept looming in my mind- scaring me. Never mind, it's not as if they're an issue yet.  

Luckily, the night before we still get to sleep together. The idea of parting from him was…well it wasn't heart wrenching, but it was a stress that I could do without.

Sighing softly, I set out for my room, calling it our room felt weird when Legolas wasn't around. Speaking of which, he better be back soon. If…when they get back, Legolas is missing a limb, intoxicated, or has been left tied naked to some god forsaken tree while I'm not there, the twins will die a horrible death. As will Haldir as it was his idea. I do not want my husband spending what is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives nursing a hangover. Although…I'm not altogether sure whether elves get hangovers. Hmm…I'll have to check that one out.

I didn't notice the elves that grinned at me when I passed. I was too busy thinking. I was getting nervous. 

I stopped in my tracks and looked out at the sky where the purple and blue streaks across the sky told me that the day was over, unconsciously telling me that a chapter in my life was coming to a close.   

Hmm, life was funny. 'Yah frickin hilarious' said the voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Dr Evil from Austin Powers. I almost laughed out loud. Not only was I nervous, but I was losing my sanity as well. 

I turned back and let my feet go into autopilot as my eyes studied the sky and the gardens below. 

I reached my room and somewhat fearfully opened the door. I quickly clamped my hands over my eyes and stepped into the room. I heard laughing and slowly parted my fingers to see what was going on.

On my bed sat four half naked elves, empty bottles of wine scattered on the bed and tunics had been flung all over the room uncaringly.

I took my hands off of my eyes and placed them on my hips, glaring at them.

Haldir was the first to notice me. He grinned at me and nudged Elladan who was sprawled out next to him. Elladan in turn nudged Legolas and then Elrohir, who looked a little dismayed that he had no one to nudge, so he reached over and hit Haldir instead.

"Hello" the four of them chorused, looking adorably cute, and slightly drunk.

I waltzed over to them and picked up a bottle.

"Roughly how much of this have you had?"

They looked at each other, each hoping that the other knew the answer to that question.

"Ok. Here's what we're gonna do. Haldir you take Elladan to his room while I help Elrohir to his. Legolas while I'm gone, clear up this mess. I don't want to see a single bottle when I get back. You guys don't worry I'll just put your tunics into the laundry"

Four faces were staring at me with identical blank looks. I rolled my eyes and grabbed Elrohir's hand. He got the message and after saying goodnight to everybody, followed me out of the door.

Haldir and Elladan were behind me, Elladan was in worse condition than Haldir, who looked surprisingly sober. 

By the time I'd said goodnight to everybody and got back, Legolas was in bed. The room looked cleaner than I had expected.

Legolas lay in bed, the covers only pulled up to his waist. I could feel his eyes on my back as I got undressed. Deciding that I was too tired to fish for a clean nightdress, I slipped into bed in my chemise, much to Legolas' delight. 

My mind wandered to the first time that I met him. I was a completely different person back then. It almost made me sick to think about it. 

But, I was so lucky that I'd found him, or rather, he'd found me. 

Middle-Earth was my home now and I had a family and friends and I was looking forward to starting a new life. A new life with no strings. 

I smiled as I felt Legolas' arms warp around my waist. The familiar smell of cinnamon engulfed me and I buried my head into his bare chest.  

I sighed and buried one hand into his hair and let the other rest on is chest.

~

{I carefully opened the door, my eyes sweeping the room but finding no trace of Thalia. I shook my and set about removing my clothes as I was planning to bathe. I carelessly dumped my cloak on the floor next to the bathroom. As I undressed I carefully searched the room for any thing out of the ordinary. A half empty glass sat on Thalia's bed stand, a lone hairbrush sat on the dresser, and two pairs of shoes had been kicked off next to the wardrobe. There was nothing unusual at all, yet there was something wrong. I can feel it in the air. A deep sense of foreboding had my senses on edge.

Trying to dismiss it, I walked to the bathroom, taking off my tunic as I went.

The door opened silently and steam poured out.

"Thalia?"

I asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the silence.

"Thalia?" 

There was still no answer. There was nobody in there. 

What he didn't see was the small figure hiding behind the door. Her hair stuck to her face, her wide eyes glassy and unseeing, and her thin arms hugging her legs to her chest in the hope of somehow making herself smaller.

In the bedroom Legolas sat on the bed removing his boots. As he stood up his sharp eyes caught sight of something on the floor underneath the bed.

Leaning down he picked it up off of the stone floor. His heart pounded in his chest as he took in the images and words on the page. Pictures of small girls locked in chains and screaming dominated the many pages. They were surrounded by words such as, bitch, slut, user, alone. Flicking through the pages his yes was caught. In the middle of the pile, was one lone page with one word, written in what looked like blood. The word read 

MURDERER

He rose quickly, almost dropping the papers in his haste. 

~

I had been such a fool. I should have known. She had hidden her pain before and it was foolish to doubt her talent again. These papers were all the proof that I need. Her mind had scattered and her thoughts had once again close in around her. 

Memories of seeing her with blood dripped down her legs and the haunted look that she used to hold in her eyes were demanding my attention.

My only problem was finding her. Standing still I tried to focus and see if I could hear anything. I waited for a few moments, moment that seemed like years. I lost my patience and was about to leave the room when I heard a quiet sound from within the bathroom. Carefully I approached the room, not wanting to alarm whoever it was, especially if it was Thalia. Once again I searched the bathroom and found nothing. My arm brushed the door as I moved. As it swung it revealed two bare feet, covered in white fabric. My eyes travelled upwards from the feet and rested on the bowed face of Thalia. She didn't look like herself. Her face was haggard and her frame thin. 

Slowly bending down, making sure that she knew that I was there. I carefully placed my hand on her arm. Her skin felt clammy, probably from all of the steam that had built up from the hot bath that she must have run. She flinched and moved away from me. I tried to ignore the feelings that she had evoked but I could not. I had earned her trust and her love, what had happened to her.

"Thalia?" I almost whispered.

She lethargically raised her head. There were black circles underneath her eyes, the sparkle that had been present in her eyes was gone, replaced with a dull grey and a glassy cover. Her cheeks looked hollow and her lips cracked.

A crazed smile that drove a bolt of fear and uncertainty, spread across her lips. She rose to her knees in front of me. Watching me. Her frail hand came up and toughed my cheek, it was cold and clammy. I disgusted myself when I wished that she would take it away. She was unwell, had her mind finally caved in?

I did not understand.

All of a sudden, a laugh, an empty and demented sound filled the small room. For a moment I thought that she going to attack me. Her face took on a skeletal look and her stance suddenly became confident, as if she knew something that I did not.

She stopped laughing and looked at me. Her finger traced my jaw.

"Loud, voices all around. They never sleep. They want me, I shouldn't be here, they want to take me back. To the dark place. I'll never come back. Undeserving they say. Of what…I do not know. You? Perhaps. Meadows of buttercups and daisies. Streams of dark dark red. You can never escape, they always know where you are"

She whispered softly, almost singing. She sounded like a lost child.

She was scaring me. I could feel the cold seep through my skin and make its way up my back. 

She opened her mouth once more and then collapsed on to the floor. Her body lay at an odd angle, but I was loath to pick her up. She had truly terrified me. There was nothing in her gaze, not even pain.   

I felt a jolt and was blinded by a bright light for a moment. A tall maiden walked through the light and joined me. We stood watching the scene play out once more, it was as if I was watching a play.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and the maiden spoke.

"Do not fear, this will not come to pass. It was simply to show you that your fears hold no sway upon your life. This has never taken place and it never shall"

She stopped and watched me for a moment.

"I know what it is you fear Legolas of Mirkwood. I gave you this dream, in the hopes of making you realise the true enemy"

"What do you mean?

"Her pain is not the enemy, she has realised this, yet you refuse to accept defeat"

Her bright eyes shifted from mine to the scene below.

"I am Vana. I have visited your beloved once before. She is strong, why do you fear this?"

"I fear it because I could not stand to lose her"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"No you could not. I felt it in the glade in the forest and that bond grows stronger still. Have faith Legolas. With your help she will become one of the finest women that history had ever seen. She will change much in Mirkwood, and you should trust that"

"I do not understand. What is it that you are trying to tell me?"

"I am forewarning you. Do not doubt her and do not underestimate her. She will not fall to the darkness again. There will be times when she must do what she must, but you understand that. But do not think that she is weak. Your biggest mistake could be your wish to protect her. She is a free spirit, she needs stability, yes. But you must allow her to wander where she wishes. Do not hold her away from her family and friends. She needs them as much as she needs you"

"Look at the girl below you. What do you see?"

I looked and instead of seeing the thin, helpless girl, I saw an inner strength that glowed. 

"She does not look so helpless does she? She will need comfort, but do not mistake comfort with being possessive. She is yours and she will never falter from you. Trust her and trust yourself. I leave you now with a gift. Upon your joining, you shall receive the greatest gift that there is. I wish you well Legolas of Mirkwood"

My eyes focused and the figure in my arms shifted slightly, burying her head into my chest. I tightened my arms around her and kissed the crown of her head. 

Tomorrow would be busy and would no doubt be one of the greatest that I would ever see. 


	6. Bound

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Idget2301- thanks- glad you enjoyed Salvation and I hope that you'll continue reading this one. Thanks for your offer- really. My problem is that I write and post at very random times and normally that means late at night.

benjadoll- would you stop doing that! You not supposed to guess what it is before I tell you! Work with me here.

Angelhair1- *hugs back* I'm glad that my hard work pays off- people should know by now that my stories don't follow regular storylines- I have a few tricks up my sleeve yet. 

Leggylover4ever- that's what I was aiming for- I didn't want to portray him as the stoic and perfect elf that we normally see- he's may be an elf but he feels too.

Elf-luva-4-eva- thanks- I'm not starting any other stories until this is at least half way through, I like to update fairly quickly when I've got a story going on, that way your readers don't get too bored- I'm kinda waiting for inspiration- if there's anything that you'd like to see in a story- let me know please- that goes for all of ya

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- sorry- didn't mean to freak you- and umm…hey you can't yell at me for putting four gorgeous elves in Thalia's bedroom, especially half naked ones- don't tell me you wouldn't approve!

~~~~~~~~

I had been rudely awakened a few hours before dawn by Arwen who, unlike me, was fully awake.

Not wanting to spoil her mood I got out of bed, reluctantly, and had a bath. Legolas was gone before I had even finished.

It was only then, as I stood starring at the empty spot on the bed where he should be, did I realise that I was getting married today. 

To Legolas. 

I felt sick.

"Thalia are you alright?"

Arwen came rushing into the bathroom as I sat over the toilet bowl, willing the contents of my stomach to stay where they were.

After reassuring her that I was just nervous, she let me up. And immediately began fussing with my hair and my face and my nails. 

This was going to be a long few hours. I only hoped that Legolas was faring better than me.

~

I hope Thalia is having a better time than me.

I was stood, wearing a high collared pale blue silk robe, while my father and Haldir made sure that it fit and looked as it should. My mind drifted to thoughts of my soon to be wife. She was so fragile when I first met her. She was a shy and secretive person who did not trust easily. She had intrigued me. She had been a puzzled that needed to be opened. 

The young woman that I now held in my arms every night was strong and courageous. She was quick to speak her mind, intelligent and beautiful.

Slowly she was beginning to grasp the world around her. We had talked about living arrangements, I had been disheartened by her need to please me. She was willing to leave Imladris and her friends so that I would be happy. The truth is, is that she is not well enough, not yet. If she is pushed too far and too soon, she could end up worse than before and I was not willing to risk that.

I was snapped from my thoughts when my father placed my circlet on my head. It was not something that I liked. I hated it. It spoke volumes of presumptions. The image I presented was of a regal prince and nothing else. There was no life, just a hollow void. 

Thalia would also have to wear one. I had had the smiths fashion one identical to mine. She was not a woman who wore much jewellery and she was not pleased when I had told her.

My heart jumped when I felt Thalia's presence within me. Today, the bond would be weaken and would only rekindle when our bodies were joined. The bond would then return, strong and unbreakable.

~

Ok, so this was it. I had just spent the last few hours being poked and preened until my eyes were crossed. This better be the happiest day of my life cos I'm not going through that again.

I walked with my mum, Eloria and Arwen. I walked with them, but I felt alone. Something was missing. But at the same time, nothing felt wrong.

I looked gorgeous, thanks to Arwen of course. I had opted to wear the coat for now, I will take it off tonight for the ceremony. 

I walked carefully down the stairs, keeping my eyes firmly on the steps in front of me. I heard Arwen gasp beside me and I looked up. Opposite me, on the others stair was Legolas, dressed in formal dress robes of the same fabric and colour as myself, the forest green sash around his waist representing his home. On his head lay a circlet identical to my own. His golden hair flowed around his shoulders and down his back. He looked so perfect. I had the urge to throw up. I refrained from looking him the eyes, I don't know why, I just suddenly felt very self conscious. 

~

I saw her before she saw me, she was beautiful, the bodice of the dress lifted her bosom and rounded each breast so much so that they threatened to fall out. Apparently, it was called a corset and was very popular where she came from, Katlin had designed the dress, with the help of my mother who had added the distinctly elvish design to it. The skirt flowed around her legs elegantly. The coat that had been added only served to enhance her curves. The collar of the coat was rounded around her shoulders, leaving them bare, the sleeves were tight around her arms, flaring out slightly at the cuffs. The coat traced the curves of her sides and then trailed down at the small of her back.

Her hair fell in soft curls around her face and down her back, the circlet of Mirkwood royalty sat regally on her brow, glinting in the sun.

She raised her eyes to meet mine, her calm expression was betrayed by the nervous look in her eyes. I smiled softly and she appeared to relax. Her blue eyes became brighter and softened slightly. 

~

The two made their way down the steps and joined each other on the small landing. Flowers lined the remaining steps, leading to the feast outside. 

Legolas held out his hand palm up, inviting Thalia to walk with him. She allowed the protocol that she had been taught to take over her completely, she placed her hand on his and held her head high.

Together the two emerged from the house, standing tall and noble. The elves that had gathered smiled and bowed to the two as they made their way down the velvet carpet. Elrond stood waiting for them at the end of the fabric, dressed in robes of white and grey, his circlet placed on his head. Glorfindel and Katlin stood to the left side of Elrond, wearing white and blue silk robes. Thranduil and Eloria stood, also wearing white and blue, the only exception being the sash of green tied round Thranduil's waist and the green ribbons threaded through Eloria's sleeves where they were gathered.

They stood, watching the magnificent couple walk steadily towards them. Each one with smiles on their faces. Feelings of pride, sadness, anxiety, and love could be felt in the air. 

They reached their families and stood beside Elrond,

"Friends, we are gathered here this day, to celebrate the joining of Legolas son of Thranduil and Thalia daughter of Glorfindel. This eve the joining of these two will cement and will forever seal itself, we are here to rejoice in that. Feast, for we celebrate the last hours of two individuals for tonight they become one"

Elrond watched the couple out of the corner of his eye and allowed his smile to widen when he saw then discretely grasp each others hands.

Cheers went up after the speech and almost immediately the two were bombarded by people congratulating them. The crowd dispersed and they were enveloped in a hug by the twins and Haldir.

Still entwined the five made their way to where their parents were sat, laughing as they went.

Many hugs and kisses and much laughter was shared over the afternoon. Everybody ate and drank and talked in the sunshine, into the darkness of the dusk. As the sun had set, lamps and small fires had been lit, making the colours and silky fabrics shine in the light. 

As the time for the binding ceremony grew closer, Legolas could feel Thalia's nerves resurfacing. Her smile was slowly disappearing and was becoming forced. 

As the mid night hour drew closer the gathering began to leave, wishing them the best of luck.

Those attending the private ceremony left for the small grove and left the couple alone for a moment.

They stood in silence, studying each other closely. Legolas took in her flushed face and wide eyes as she watched him. For the first time all day he had allowed him expression to be seen. His cool eyes now showed the devotion that he was ready to give to her.

He stepped forward and without words, enveloped her in his arms, reassuring her. She sighed heavily, and burrowed herself further into his arms. 

She stepped back and cocked her head to the side. 

"You look incredibly handsome this evening Mr Greenleaf" he laughed and picked her up, carrying her to the grove.

"And you look exceptionally beautiful my love"

She laughed and kissed his cheek softly.

They reached the edge of the grove and were met by Glorfindel and Thranduil, who looked extremely pleased at the sight of the couple, who both blushed lightly as they stood in front of their fathers. With one last kiss they stood beside their fathers and made their way over to Elrond. Who stood in the middle of a circle of candles. Trees surrounded them, making it a very cosy affair. 

The four stood in front of Elrond who smiled and then began the ceremony.

"Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin, do you freely give you daughter to Legolas, Crowned Prince of Mirkwood?"

"I do", Glorfindel smiled and then stepped aside to join Katlin

"Thranduil, King of the woodland realm of Mirkwood, do you freely give your son to Thalia, lady of the house of Glorfindel?"

"I do", Thranduil then stepped aside to join his wife.

"You have been blessed. It is not often that a love such as yours is found. Your bond should be cherished and nurtured. Together, you can overcome the greatest of fears. You will learn to live and cherish each other, as well as any others that may join your family"

The couple kneeled and joined hands, palm to palm. Elrond produced a silver rope and wound it around their hands, whispering words in elvish that neither Legolas nor Thalia could catch. They were too busy watching each other. 

A jolt ran through them, followed by intense warmth. Their bond had indeed returned, and it had returned as one, they were no longer individuals.     

They rose from the ground. A light surrounding them as it did all bound couples. They would now emit a soft, barely detectible, glow in the darkness. 

Vows were not needed in an elven ceremony, marriage was enough of a vow, and two people would only bond if they truly loved each other. 

"Within the hearts of these two people lies one of the most sacred of all emotions. The unconditional love that one can only gain through the trust, passion and devotion that a person gives towards their chosen partner. This bond cannot be broken, it is now forever etched into the writings of the elves and can never be undone. You are now, husband and wife, you belong to none but each other"

The ceremony was finished with a kiss between the two of them. 

One by one they were embraced by their families and friends as they left.

~

My knees went weak and if it wasn't for Legolas' arms around my waist I would have collapsed. He kissed me softly but demandingly, he was letting me know that I was his, very subtly of course, and I didn't really object. 

My mum and adar hugged me tightly and kissed me before leaving, as did Thranduil and Eloria. As I watched them leave I was suddenly overcome by nervousness. It was ridiculous, I had nothing to be nervous about.

Legolas took my hand a led me to a parting in the tress where a large white tent had been set up. We went in and just stood looking at each other.

I stepped forward and kissed him tentatively, my hands running up his chest. He closed his eyes and took over. His hand slowly went round my waist and loosened the ties of my bodice. His fingers touching my skin slightly, lighting a fire in their wake. I opened my eyes and led him to the pile of silks and velvets on the floor that would serve as our bed for tonight.

I watched as his eyes began to change colour as his desire rose. I couldn't hide the feeling that he was awaking with his hands. He moaned slightly and his eyes closed as I buried my hands in his hair and massaged the tips of his sensitive ears occasionally. Carefully, I removed his circlet and laid it on the floor beside the bed, letting his hair free, he then did the same to me.

His hands slid down my waist, removing the ribbons of my top completely as I removed his sash and outer tunic. 

We soon stood dressed in nothing but our thin under garments. He leant down and placed small butterfly kisses on my neck and my ears, sucking on my skin whenever he felt like it. 

"Are you alright?"

He asked me huskily but tenderly.

"Hmm, fine" I no longer cared. My whole body was screaming for his touch. I could feel his desire through our bond and my passion was yet again taken to a new level. My mind was becoming hazy, but yet I could still feel every touch and every kiss so clearly that it almost pained me.

Without me realising, Legolas had removed my slip and had gotten rid of his own remaining clothing.

He was beautiful, his sculpted muscles and lithe body, he was a living Adonis, he was mine.

~

Her eyes were veiled as I bent down and removed the last item of clothing from her body. She was beautiful. The curve of her hips and her rounded breasts, she was unlike any elven maiden. I had seen her without clothing before, but this was different. It made me happy to know that she was different. She was exceptional to anybody that I had met, and she was the most beautiful. 

I lifted her up and carried her over to the bed. Her bare skin underneath mine was fuelling the spark within me and I wanted nothing more that to take her now. But I knew that she was untouched and I planned to make this night memorable.

She looked up at me, trust shining in her eyes. She tentatively explored my body and I waited. She seemed to gain more confidence by the minute and soon she too had allowed her passion to take control.

I turned her over and laid her on her back. My hands roamed her soft skin. Softly caressing her legs and stomach. She relaxed and I moved my hand to her thigh, I kissed her showing her my own need and she responded with just as much force. 

The passion that followed was far more intense than anything I had ever felt before. She had met me with just as much love and passion. She had given herself to me, and I was privileged. Virginity was not something that elves considered when they married and normally the thought would not have crossed my mind. But I now understood why the Edain women remained untouched until their wedding night. 

It made our joining something more. It was a sacrifice that should be cherished. She was now indeed mine. 

Hours later, we lay together, exhausted. Sweat covered our bodies in a thin sheen. My body wanted nothing more than to rest but I wanted to spend this first night with my wife, awake. I wanted to treasure it. There would be many nights like this but my heart wished to treasure this one. 

I lay my head on her breast listening to her heart beat steadily, my hand tracing small circles on her stomach as she ran her fingers through my hair lazily, seeming not to care about the cool night air. She did not feel the cold as she used to, but she felt it more than I. 

No words had been exchanged between us since the ceremony. None were needed, our actions had spoken for themselves.   

She sighed and moved down the bed so that her face was level with mine. She wrapped her arms around me, and kissed my shoulder before laying her head in the crook of my neck. I in turn gathered her into my arms, more than willingly. I ran my fingers down her back and laughed silently as she shivered. 

She placed one of her legs in the middle of mine, a gesture of comfort and safety which made me smile no matter what. The faith that she now automatically put in me evoked stronger feelings than I had ever experienced. 

I drew back slightly and nipped on her ear lobe, my hand made its way to her breast and she moaned with pleasure. I felt her hands grip my shoulders in a desperate bid to contain herself. She new that it was my turn, and I would take my time pleasuring her. It gave me as much pleasure as it would if she was the giver. 

She arched her back as she felt my arousal press into her stomach. She shifted her hips and I had to stop for a moment, her body had become extra sensitised and the lightest of touch could ignite flames within her. 

I took in her appearance as my hand moved to her thigh. Her silver hair was becoming tangled and her eyes held an extremely seductive exhaustion. Her body shook as she quickly climaxed. Shuddering, she closed her eyes and laid still, her chest moving with every deep breath. A thin sheen of sweat had appeared on her skin once more. She looked at me through heavy lidded eyes and the most stunning smile gracing her face. She sat up and pulled me to her, crushing me to her almost desperately. 

Once again I let of myself and allowed my emotions to take over.

~

Little did they know that not only a bond was re-forged between them that night, but a life had been created, the product of a very arduous night and a love far stronger than most. The gift of Vana had been given, and would be received with much thanks and rejoicing. It was rare for an eleven woman to conceive on the night of her wedding, it was truly a gift.

But for now, they were content in their bliss and ecstasy, rejoicing in each other.


	7. Surprises

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

angelhair1- I thought about that- and then decided that people would complain that leggy is way older than her so he wouldn't be a virgin- but personally, I would like to think that he would have been a virgin- it's a romantic thought

uhhh. . . . I have no name- *mutters and bangs head against a wall* you make me worry for your sanity- you know that

Ok it's late and I'm tired so I'll just say thanks for reviewing you guys- as always keep it up.

I'm not making excuses for my appalling chapter- but I'm suffering from writer's block- so forgive me for the naff chappie- review and make it go away!

~~~~~~~~~

Three months had passed since the wedding of Thalia and Legolas. Life was going well. King Thranduil and his wife had departed back to Mirkwood the week before last and had kindly given their son a respite from his duties until he returned home. 

Thalia and Legolas lay in bed quietly talking.

"You do not"

"Yes I do"

"You look as beautiful as you did yesterday melamin"

"Yesterday I looked exactly the same"

"Perhaps it is because you have not been sleeping well"

"No, that's not it, I don't get it, I look like a vampire, a vampire with a fever"

Thalia had been experiencing a few problems over the past week. Her complexion had paled but her cheeks glowed. She had become restless and her eating habits had become erratic. In the morning she would refrain from eating as she felt nauseous, not that she would tell Legolas that. In fact she'd told Legolas very little regarding her current welfare.

She pouted and lay down, accepting defeat for now. She shuffled sidewise on the bed and laid her head in Legolas' lap, he looked down at her and ran his slender fingers through her hair.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"You are going to the healers"

She sat up so that her eyes were level with his. The cool blue of his eyes and the set of his jaw told her that there was no arguing. 

Legolas noticed her downtrodden look and picked her up by the waist and settled her on his lap as if she were a child. 

"You have a choice. You can go and see the healers or you can ask Elrond to examine you. Either way you are not getting out of it"

He sternly told her while he traced small circles on her back. She sighed heavily and leaned further into his arms.

"I go see Elrond, ok?" she whispered

He looked down at her, concern etched into his features. He took in her appearance.

Her pale complexion, the circles under her eyes, her slouched position. She normally held herself with pride but lately she had taken to slouching. She had not argued with him much, quietly accepting defeat. She had become somewhat clingy and seemed permanently in need of physical contact with him. At night when he stayed up writing at their desk, she would crawl into his lap and stay with him. He did not mind, in fact he very much enjoyed it. But the sudden change in her demeanour and attitude worried him. 

~

"Come let's get dressed"

She nodded and moved off of the bed. Her expression was sullen as she stood looking through the gowns in the wardrobe. She stood chewing her lip and unconsciously rubbing her stomach with one hand. 

"Are you alright?"

She looked up and forced a smile on her face. Her eyes were dark as if she was hiding something.

"I'm fine. Just don't know what to wear. Blue or red?"

"Blue" red seemed to pale her skin even more than it already was. She stripped off her silk nightdress and flung it onto the bottom of the bed, quickly replacing it with underwear. My eyes travelled up her shapely legs to her stomach, which from this angle looked slightly swollen.

"Thalia, come here"

I called her over to the bed and pushed her down so that she was lying fully on the bed in front of me. She looked at me questioningly and I leaned down and kissed her softly. She relaxed and let me take control. I could see the exhaustion clearly in her eyes and couldn't help but smile at her childlike expression.

I laid my hands on her stomach and slowly pressed.

"What are you doing?"

"Testing a theory melamin"

"Oh. What theory?"

I chuckled and continued my examination. I concealed a grin as my theory was proved correct. Normally, elven women knew when they were with child, they could sense it almost immediately. I suspect that her fatigue has dulled her senses and allowed the babe to go unrecognised.

I couldn't help it, one look at her perplexed expression and I laughed. After getting over my laughter I told her to sit up cross legged in front of me. She did so with a wary look on her face, one eyebrow raised in disbelief. 

"Now put your hands on you stomach and concentrate"

"You want me to what? Why?"

"Just obey your husband"

She laughed and did as she was told. I watched as she fidgeted, after less than a moment she opened one eye,

"Ok, are we done yet?"

"No. concentrate"

She relaxed and started to take the task seriously. A range of raw emotions flashed across her face as she delved into her mind and body.

All of a sudden her eyes flew open and she nearly fell sideways off the bed. Luckily I was faster and caught her before she could fall. She lay slumped in my arms trying to catch her breath.

"There something not so right"

"You are with child"

"No"

She shook her head and sat up, her mouth open and her eyes staring ahead blindly. I was confused, she was with child, I had felt the babe myself. 

"There's two" she whispered, "The twins, the twins in the dream. But that's not right. It was a dream how could that be right. It wasn't real"

She whispered shaking her head and trying to make some sense out of it.

So this was Vana's gift. Twins

Slowly her shaking hands travelled up my arms and secured themselves round my neck.

"They…I felt them. They're mad at me"

"Why?"

"I didn't know they were there"

I chuckled and pulled her to me, she laid her head on my shoulder and relaxed, her breathing heavy. Silence reigned for what seemed like a long while before she sat up. Her shaking hand reached up and caressed my cheek softly.

"Does this make you happy? Don't laugh, I mean it?" are you happy?"

~

He smiled down at me. His blue eyes had a transparent sheen to them, something I had learned to recognise as extreme happiness. His hand moved to my cheek, his soft, silky skin caressing mine. More importantly, his skin was cool and I was boiling.

"I am very happy"

"Good. I'm glad. Cos I'm gonna get fat and cranky and I'll eat loads"

"Nothing unusual there then, apart from the getting fat" he said as he grinned lopsidedly at me.

"Oh the cheek"

"And you will not be fat, you are carrying children. That is not the same."

"Uhhh, yeah- it is! Never mind- I'm not gonna win this argument" 

He looked gorgeous. His hair was loose, I was winning that one, I preferred it loose. His eyes were wide and glittering and his smile was stunning.

He pulled me closer and his lips brushed mine briefly. He drew back and locked his eyes with mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was drawing me in and I was quickly become trapped in his web. Not that I minded. I felt his hand move down my back and lift up the bottom of the short chemise that I had on. His eyes didn't leave mine for a minute. Feeling self-conscious I moved my hands over my naked breasts quickly. He frowned and caught my hands, slowly moving them from my chest.

"Don't hide yourself"

I nodded, feeling ashamed, though what for I don't know. I gasped as he trailed a line of kisses along my neck and down the middle of my chest. I looked down when I felt him lay a hand tenderly on my stomach. He looked adorable as he lifted his head and smiled innocently, allowing his excitement to show. I finally cracked and grinned. Knowing he was happy about the pregnancy lifted a huge weight off my shoulders. It had only been there for all of half and hour- but it wasn't very nice. Hearing him say he was happy was one thing but seeing his happiness was another. He really meant it, I could feel their presence in our bond already and was slightly put out when I felt a flutter. Legolas laughed at the sensation.

"They are eager to meet us I think"

"What do you mean?"

"They have gone ignored for the past months. They only wish to say hello"

I frowned at him. 

"How do you know that?"

"You know it too, you just have to listen. Come"

He leaned against the headboard of the bed and waited as I shuffled and settled myself between his legs. He took my hands and laid them on my stomach, telling me to stop thinking. I waited, getting frustrated with myself. 

I felt a flutter, it was faint but it was there. I gasped and craned my neck to look at him.

"Did you feel that?"

~

I laughed at the excited and amazed look on her face. She was an elf but sometimes she was still so human. She found it difficult to quieten herself, she claimed that 'silence was not always golden and should not always be upheld'. 

She sighed happily, resting a hand on her stomach and smiling to herself. 

How had we not noticed our children? I would have to ask Elrond about that.

She turned her body round and grabbed my arms, putting them around her and holding them on her stomach. I withheld a laugh and smiled down at her. 

The last few months have been somewhat strange. Time seems to have passed in a matter of mere days. I watched my wife gain more confidence as each day passed and I noticed her final acceptance of immortality. For someone who had wished for death for so long, the idea of living for even a hundred years was daunting. But as the days passed she was becoming her own person. She had begun healing lessons with Elrond and she was doing quite well. Elrohir and I had tried to once again teach her archery, but she was having none of it. She was not a natural when it came to archery. 

Hopefully our children would take after me in that respect. Sitting here watching my wife as she talked to her stomach and played with my fingers, I understood what my father meant when he used to talk about my mother. He used to tell me that a woman was at her best when carrying a child. 

She leaned back into my embrace and closed her eyes, a gorgeous smile lighting her features. She turned and lay on her side, making herself comfortable. Her fingers traced small patterns on my bare chest and her legs tangled with mine.

"We have to get up"

She mumbled half-heartedly. I looked down at her silver hair and pulled up from underneath her, letting it flow down my chest and over her shoulders. 

"No, we do not"

"We don't?"

"There is nothing of great importance that's must be done therefore I see no problem with remaining in bed for the day"

She grinned and hugged me

"Hmmm, I like that plan"

"I thought you would" I said as I nuzzled her hair. 

I laid back and closed my eyes, I felt my mind connect with Thalia and watched as the scene from her dream played out. I saw myself with our son, playing in the gardens. And I saw Thalia with our daughter watching us on the balcony above.

I tightened my hold on her and kissed the crown of her head. 

"Love you"

She whispered sleepily as she nuzzled her head on my chest.

"I love you too melamin"

Her breathing had already evened out before I finished. I smiled and settled down, content to lay with her in my arms for a few hours. 

The hours passed by swiftly as she slept. A knock on the door brought me out of my quiet contemplation. 

Making sure that she was still sleeping I left to greet whoever it was. Surprisingly it was Glorfindel and Katlin.

"Are you two planning on joining the rest of at anytime today?" Glorfindel asked me.

I was unsure of what to say, I did not wish to tell them our news before discussing it.

"We will be down for dinner this eve"

Glorfindel nodded.

"Just make sure you are on time tonight"

Katlin said before she kissed my cheek and left the room. Glorfindel too gave me a warning look, but softened it with a knowing smile before leaving us alone once more.

I wandered to the balcony and watched the birds soar above the treetops. 

I had no idea how long I had stood there, but I jumped as I felt a pair of arms slide around my waist. I had let my guard down, that tended to happen a lot when I was alone with her.

"Hey"

"Good evening"

"Hmmm. How long've been standing there?"

"I have no idea"

She laughed and came to stand in front of me. She had a thin sheet wrapped around her body. The last of the daylight glinted off of her silver hair and gave her an ethereal glow. She stepped forward and put her hands on my shoulders, seemingly studying my face. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you" she said stepping back.

"Come on hon, time to get dressed before Adar freaks and comes looking for us"

I laughed and began to dress. I grabbed a dark red tunic from the wardrobe and went to grab a matching pair of leggings, when Thalia appeared beside me and swapped the tunic for a dark blue one. I just looked at her.

"What! I don't like the red one"

I sighed and let her have her way. Having a wife was sometimes like having a mother, she regularly changed my clothes when she did not approve. Fortunately, I like all of my clothes and do not mind.

"Are you ready?"

She called from the bathroom. She emerged with a brush in one hand and the back of her dress undone. I rolled my eyes and made her turn around so that I could fasten her dress while she did her hair.

She looked stunning in a dark blue velvet gown, that matched mine. I raised an eyebrow and she just grinned and grabbed my hand.

The walk to the dining hall was swift with jovial conversation and banter between the two of us. The hall was full and we quickly made our way over to our table. Thalia tugged my hand and stopped.

"Ok everyone, we have an announcement"

Everybody stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her, me included, she had not mentioned this.

"Ok. In approximately…"

She turned to look at me for an answer. Elves carry their children in the womb for a year, so…

"Nine months" I whispered.

"…nine months. We're going to be parents, we're having twins"

Silence descended on the room and not a sound could be heard. A fork clattered on a plate, Elladan had dropped his fork in surprise.

"Oh boy. Not the reaction I expected" she said from beside me, and I had to agree.


	8. Emotions

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

Thank you all for you amazing reviews, love and hugs. 

Ok, here's the deal- I have major writers block- so please bare with me- it will get better I promise, but keep your reviews coming.

Warning- sex scene- not graphic- well not really- I've read worse

~~~~~~~~

Silence dominated the great hall. The couple being the focus of the quiet. Disbelieving eves looked upon them. 

Thalia's eyes met those of Elrond's from across the table.

"Well?" She said impatiently.

Elrond quickly shook his head and replied.

"It is rare that a babe is born in our realms let alone two. You are blessed"

The room became silent once again

Glorfindel stood up and approached the two, clasping Legolas on the shoulder and embracing his daughter. 

"I am happy for you, surprised, but happy"

Thalia grinned and clapped her hands. Elladan was next to stand and enveloped Thalia in a hug that nearly knocked her over.

He stood back grinning. 

"What the hell are you grinning at?" her eyes went wide with understanding, "No! Don't even think about it, you are not coming near my children until they are at least 50 and can outrun you, got it?!"

Elladan laughed, "I promise that I will never teach them anything foolish. And besides, my other half will always be around to stop me"

He said, glancing over his shoulder at Elrohir, who stood congratulating Legolas.

"Indeed I shall, don't fear sister, I shall make sure that he comes to no mischief"

She snorted and rolled her eyes,

"Yes, because you are perfectly innocent aren't you Ro"

Katlin cut her off as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Well, first you get married and now you make me a grandparent. If we weren't immortal I'd be terribly angry"

Thalia laughed, "As if mum, you're thrilled, I know it and don't even try to deny it"

"I'm happy for you, you seem to have everything you always wanted"

Thalia embraced her mother and whispered, "So do you" she drew back and winked knowingly, making he mother blush a deep shade of red. 

"Well, I'm hungry can we eat?" Thalia said, making everybody laugh, she was always hungry.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, the couple were congratulated many times and many questions were asked, mostly about how the babes managed to be so elusive. Elves could sense new life and it was a complete mystery. One that Elrond planned on solving. 

Dinner ended and everybody left, leaving Elrond alone with Thalia and Legolas.

"It seems that congratulations are indeed in order. We can feel their presence now, but yesterday we could not. This is a mystery. I wish to you tomorrow morning in the healing wing. It is long since a babe has born in Imladris and we do not wish to see things go awry do we?"

He stepped forward and placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. 

Thalia turned and wrinkled her nose.

"Hmm, that went well!"

Legolas put down the goblet of wine that he had been holding and put his hand on the small of her back, unconsciously guiding her out of the room and into the garden. 

Lanterns had been lit and they cast soothing shadows on the paths. The moon above them lit the treetops beautifully.

"Hey, where we going?"

Legolas laughed, she was always unable to stand silences. 

"For a walk melamin"

"Oh…why?"

A smile made its way across his lips and he stopped for a moment and looked at her. Her pale skin no longer made her look ill. It made her look beautiful. Wisps of hair that had come loose blew off of her shoulders gently in the breeze. She cocked her head slightly and raised her eyebrow, her eyes were playful and joyous. Maybe this would be the thing that changed her and finally made her realise that there were people who need her.

~

He let go of my hand and stood still, watching me. His eyes left a searing mark on my body as they went. His face was serene. A look of rare tranquillity on his face, his blue gaze almost opalescent in the moonlight. His eyes met mine and a smile appeared on his face. I shivered, he could see right through me, he knew everything, and there was no hiding anymore. 

He looked magnificent and taller, definitely taller. His well defined legs in those leggings and his boots that were strapped tightly to his calf. His chest looked broad and strong as did his arms. The arms that held me every night, that made sure I was safe and happy and loved. His sculpted face, the high cheekbones and his perfect eyes that could completely change the way he looked. His gaze could send shivers down my spine, sometimes he could appear cold and unfeeling and other times they could reveal his soul. 

This was the picture that I rarely saw. He was the elegant elf that had fought many battles and killed many evils in the world. It struck me as ironic, that the arms that held me tenderly were also ones that could kill brutally in seconds. 

He stepped forward and took my hand, holding it, studying it. he locked his gaze with mine as he brought my hand up to his soft but cool lips. He placed a chaste but yet very erotic kiss on my palm before drawing me to him. He leaned down, close enough for me to feel his fresh breath on my cheek but not close enough so that I could kiss him. 

We both waited, watching one another, waiting for something, I don't know what though. 

He stepped forward and kissed me, his lips felt cool and the taste of wine still lingered on them. I nibbled on his lip, making him growl softly. A chill ran down my spine and I pulled him to me, desperate for him. Without knowing where we were going, we made our way to a secluded spot that was sheltered by trees. I was stopped when I walked backward into a tree, I was stopped from moving as Legolas pinned me to it, his lips assaulting mine almost violently. This side of him was rarely seen but welcomed all the same. He usually felt like he had to be careful with me, he didn't say that but he felt like it. His hands went around the back of my dress and undid the ties, I went to undo his tunic but he swatted my hands away. The top of my dress fell down, exposing my chest. 

He lifted my legs and secured them around his hips, his lust, and mine, fuelling something darker and un-experienced between us. He quickly undid his leggings, his mouth still plundering mine with his tongue. He let go of my mouth and looked at me, his eyes were now almost black with his lust and desire. His eyes never left mine as he violently but passionately thrust into me, causing me to moan. I bit my lip to stop from crying out and possibly drawing attention to us. My body moved eagerly, and of its own accord, to meet his hard thrusts. We finally reached our peak and if it wasn't for his lips on mine stifling my cry I would have woken a fair few people. 

It was the most intense thing I had ever felt. Such raw emotion…there were no words to describe it. I rested my head on his shoulder and he laid his on mine, panting heavily.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked me, nuzzling my neck.

"Course not"

I felt exhausted, I closed my eyes and felt him caress my cheek. I smiled, the kinda smile that you can only do when your tired, a tired but extremely happy smile. 

"Love you Greenleaf"

He hugged me tighter to him and kissed my shoulder.

~

I held her tightly to me. I had dreamt of being rough with her but I had always been unsure of how she would take it. She had made her appreciation for being dominated well known during our discussions but I did not think that it would play out. Seeing her in the midst of her passion and knowing that I had done that brought out something deeper and darker than I have ever felt, and it was an incredible release.

She sighed and snaked her arms around my shoulders, kissing me before laying her head back on my shoulder.

Her warm, soft body, leaning heavily against me reminded me of the late hour. Sliding my arms around her back and adjusted her dress and fastened it, being careful not to disturb her. With a little difficultly I fastened my leggings. She moaned when I moved, chuckling quietly I picked her up as I would a child, her legs around my waist and her arms round me shoulders making sure that she didn't fall. Her long hair hung down her back and occasionally brushed my face as I walked. 

I reached our room and laid her down on the bed. She was nearly asleep, her eyes glazed over as she smiled sleepily at me. I got rid of her dress and pulled the covers over her naked body. I removed my clothes and slipped in beside her.

~

My first thought is- OW! Why the hell does my back hurt? A silly grin made its way onto my face as I remembered why. Oh yeah, last night was defiantly something. We'd talked about it, but well…that was way better. It wasn't a kinky thing with me, it was more of a safety thing. It made me feel safe, I knew that he was in control of me and that made me feel secure, like I had somebody that would look after me. Twisted- I know.

I turned my head and looked at him. I woke him up and within twenty minutes we were ready to go and see Elrond. 

When we arrived he was sat at his desk doing…well I'm not altogether sure what he was doing. 

"You look well this morning"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

I asked, he just raised an eyebrow and smirked. Legolas just smiled.

"Oh shut up- both of you"

Elrond waved me over to a bed and made me lay down. I was a good job I'd decided to wear and top and a skirt today. He lifted my top and moved down my skirt. He smiled at me as he laid his hands on my stomach, much like Legolas had, only Elrond was a little more experienced at this. He pressed and a flutter went through our bond. I couldn't help but laugh. They were not impressed with being intruded on. 

"You are fine, as are your children. As long as you continue seeing me once a week there are no problems"

"Do you know when they are due?" Legolas asked, barely containing his excitement.

"They will be here by the end of winter"

I grinned and sat up, dangling my legs off of the side, Legolas joined me, putting an arm around me. Elrond sat on the bed opposite us.

"What I would like to know, is how the babes have gone unnoticed for so long. You have been with child for over three months now. This would imply that you conceived on the eve of your binding. It is rare for babes to be born but it is even rarer for them to be conceived immediately and for them to be twins, there has to have been some…intervention. Would one of you care to explain?"

"They are Vana's gift"

Legolas said from beside me. I was confused, this is the first I've heard.

"She confronted me about my fears for Thalia. And she confirmed matters that I already knew and hoped for. She said that the greatest gift would be given on the evening of our joining"

Elrond smiled, my head whirled. So that was what this was all about.

"And indeed, you have received the greatest gift that there is, a child. You will have two beautiful children that I am sure will be doted upon, not only by the two of you but all elves. It has been centuries since the laughter of children has been heard"

I smiled at the thought of my children running riot in the gardens and harassing the twins. I heard Legolas chuckle, I'd forgotten to put up my mental blocks- well actually I hadn't quite figured that out yet.

"What? It could happen"

He pulled me to him and kissed me,

"Indeed it could, and no doubt will. Although I do not relish the though of my children being influenced by the twins"

Elrond laughed,

"I am afraid to say that I think it would be wise to keep my sons away from your children"

~

Conversations with Glorfindel and Katlin and then Elladan and Elrohir followed.

They were all extremely excited about having small elflings to look after. I wasn't too keen on the idea of handing my children over, but mum assured me that after a week of sleepless nights, nappies and constant feeding, I'd be asking complete strangers to baby-sit.

Legolas was trying his best to contain his excitement. His eyes were gleaming and his smile never left his face. He had made sure that he'd held my hand for most of the day. It was sweet really but I knew that he was dying to just let a silly grin slide across his face. But he couldn't...well, wouldn't, for the sake of public appearance. The twins however, have been less reserved, making sure that everybody knows. 

Ugh- I needed to sleep- badly, last nights escapade has worn me out- I won't be right for days, and my back still hurts. Oh who the hell am I kidding- like I care!

"Ok people- sorry but I need sleep"

"Thalia you go on ahead and I will join you in a few moments"

Legolas said as he bent down to kiss me.

I nodded and made my way though the corridors. I opened my door and jumped as a figure turned round to meet me.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Mother what the hell was that for? Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Sorry Lia" 

She was upset or mad or something was going on. Her accent had become very refined all of a sudden.

"What's wrong mum?"


	9. Revelations

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it's not mine!!!

NessaThranduiliel- nah- that's too much like old ground- I've thought up quite a twist- hopefully you'll like it

Uhhh. . . . I have no name- sweetie-can I just call Uhhh or something- typing out your full name's starting to bug me *grins- sorry I'm just lazy* I'm so glad you got what the sex scene was all about- I was a bit wary of putting that in

Blue fire elf princess- I'm looking for suggestions on names- especially boy's name- I'm suck on that front.

Angelhair1- thanks- umm, #1 mom- umm yeah-well don't hurt me too much

Eowyn- I know, I know- my vocabs been a bit-off. I sincerely hope that this chapter sits better with you

Thanks to all who reviewed- keep it up!

Ok- I'm venturing into new territory at the end of the chapter- it's totally un-elvish- uhh you know what I mean- so don't complain too much- kay

~~~~~~~~

"What's wrong mum?"

Katlin closed her eyes tightly, and sat down facing the blazing fire. The room was dark and the only source of light was the fire. Shadows danced merrily on the walls and ceiling. 

Thalia furrowed her brow in confusion. There was something wrong, very wrong. She quickly walked to the couch and sat beside her mother who looked away and fixed her gaze on the flames. 

Katlin's hands gripped the folds of her dress, her posture was stiff and her face was tight.

Thalia waited patiently for her mother to speak.

"You know, if you're tired or something we can wait till morning"

"No, no, I have to tell you now" Katlin objected forcefully.

"Alright, do you mind of I start getting ready for bed?"

"Actually, could you stay and sit?"

"Do you remember when you were little, and you used to go to your aunt Suzie's?"

Thalia's eyes narrowed suspiciously, the memories of her aunt Suzie were good ones, she was mums sister and she would always play with her. She would paint and bake with her and she would take her to the park. She even taught her how to swim. One day she suddenly stopped coming to see me. I haven't see aunt Suzie since I was nine.

"Yeah, I remember her. Why are you bringing her up now? You haven't mentioned her in years" she said softly, her mind filling with memories. 

Katlin shifted uneasily in her seat. She hand gripping the fabric so tightly that the fabric stayed scrunched up when she moved her hand. 

"You see, there is something that I must tell you"

She became silent. The only sound in the room being the crackling of the fire. Thalia sighed heavily. A feeling of deep foreboding was steadily building in her stomach. 

"What is it? Mother will you just spit it out?" she almost yelled. Her patience wearing thin.

Katlin stood and walked to the balcony, she leaned on the stone pillar of the doorway as if a huge weigh was upon her shoulders. 

"Thalia. Aunt Suzie, wasn't your aunt"

Thalia eyebrow rose and her lips pursed. 

"…she was your mother"

Katlin whispered.

"What?" Thalia voice wavered as she spoke.

"I am not your biological mother Lia"

She said, a tear rolled down her cheek, caught by the light. 

Thalia's nails dug into her palms. Her heart was beating rapidly as her brain desperately tried to process her mother's words. Her eyes narrowed and she stood up, moving towards the bed. She gripped the bed post as if it were her life line.

"I don't understand" she said softly.

"Martin was your father, your real father. He had an affair early in our marriage. And managed to get her pregnant. His pride wouldn't let him leave the baby with her. He thought it was discussing to raise a child without both parents. So when the baby was born we paid her for the baby so that we could raise you alone. We let her see you for a few years but once you became old enough to start asking questions about things, we stopped the visits. Your mother is Suzie, she's not my sister"

Thalia's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. Her mind whirled. Anger swelled within her.

"You let me think, all these years, that you were my mother"

Her voice was level and calm as she spoke. Her gaze was fixed on her mother, closely studying her features. Katlin's face was drawn and she looked human again, she looked old. Her eyes looked tired and weary, but her stance was one of defiance.

There was a knock at the door and Legolas walked in.

Sensing the tense air he stepped back.

"Shall I leave you alone?" he asked, his question directed at his tense wife.

"No, Katlin was just leaving"

Katlin hung her head.

"I am truly sorry Lia"

Thalia's head shot up and she coldly looked at Katlin.

"Get out"

Legolas watched with confusion as Katlin shook her head sadly and exited the room.

~

As the door closed Thalia cried out and sank to the floor. I turned to look at her. Her complexion was pallid and her eyes were dark. Her pink lips were open. She sat still on her knees, her fingernails digging into the bedpost that she still held onto. Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe.

The room was filled with the sound of silent sobs, the air throbbed with tension.

I felt a shift in our bond as she sat gazing at the fire. Small tremors ran through our bond like blistering sparks, followed by the soothing presence of the babes as they sensed their mother's distress. I stood, waiting for some kind of signal. I cold feel her need for closeness but her need for distance was stronger. 

She looked aged, her face held more years than she had lived and her eyes held wisdom and distress beyond even her own comprehension. Her hair, which had been so carefully braided, was now handing loosely down her back. She sat back on her ankles and held her hands in her lap. 

I know that I must be careful when approaching her when she is in this state of mind. She is not a doll, but despite her complaining, she is still delicate. I know not what is wrong but whatever it is it has unsettled her and now threatens to undo over a years worth of careful rehabilitation. 

Slowly and with care, the prince approached his wife, not wanting to startle her he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her wild eyes flew from his hand to his face. A face that held much concern and anguish over his mates condition. He was still unaware of the happenings and confessions the he had unwittingly interrupted.

She shrugged his hand from her shoulder and rose, quickly seeking refuge in the quiet bathroom.

~

I ran my hands through my hair and over my neck, trying to work out the kinks. I wanted to cry, I wanted so much to cry. My own self-pity would overwhelm me if I let it. But I couldn't let it. My babies, what would happen to my babies if I did?

The one thing that I had left from home was fake. She wasn't my mum. It wasn't that she wasn't my mum. It was the lies, the deceit. 

I hurt, every where. There's nothing left, nothing.

I felt my heart hammering in my chest, my dress felt tight. I couldn't breathe. My eyes were stinging.

A tear broke through my barriers and made its way down my ace, splashing onto my chest and then trailing to the fabric of my dress. 

What hope can I hold now? The possibility of being relieved from my pain had been so close, I cold almost taste it. The birth of my children would have been the start of new life, for them and for myself. It had all disappeared in the lone tear that I had shed. I know not what to think anymore. I thought I was whole, but evidently the goddess felt that my journey was not yet over and she had to inflict more damage.

I was somewhat numb. I could feel physical things, but my emotions were numb.

What is it that I should feel? Anger, sadness, hate, malice, love, forgiveness?

I could hear Legolas pacing in the bedroom. His booted feet keeping up a constant, almost soothing rhythm. 

I wanted him. I wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything would be alright. I didn't know what I was feeling, my head was feeding my imaginary emotions, telling me what I should be feeling.

I shook my head and let my eyes focus. Slowly the marble wall came into view. I need a bath. A hot bath. I crawled to the tub and with frozen hands turned the tap. Immediately, the hot water flowed into the large tub, filling the room with steam. I sat while the tub filled. The steam making my dress damp and my skin shine. My hair stuck to my face and I welcomed the discomfort.

I felt exhausted and I hurt. I crawled to the washstand where I knew my make-up bag still stood, though there was not much left in it. I sat back and undid the zip with a sort of reverence. My razor lay there, innocently, it hadn't been touched in four months. Four months seems such a long time. With a new found strength and serenity, I made my way over to the still running bath. Razor in hand, I sat with my feet dangling in the water. 

A calm washed over me, an unfeeling calm, where nothing mattered. 

I lifted my skirt which was now wet, and settled the blade on my skin, relishing the long lost feel of it. 

~

I watched her retreat into the bathroom. I still did not know what was wrong and was loath to ask her. I cold feel her pain through her bond. The babes were becoming distressed at their mothers emotions, I tried to sooth them through our bond and they settled somewhat. 

A wave of calm spread through the bond- Thalia. It was not a serine calm, it was a calm that comes through distress and sorrow. It unsettled me. I did not wish to intrude but I did not wish to see her do something irrational either.

I stopped and looked to the bathroom door. Something told me to interrupt. The quiet of the night coupled with the growing discomfort bid me to move, yet my feet would not. 

With a new resolve I quickly made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door, not knowing whether I wished to see the sight that may greet me.

Steam poured out of the room, which was now a regular occurrence given that Thalia bathed twice a day. 

She sat humming as she raised a blade which I had not seen the likes of for months. 

I ran over to her before she could make the first cut, and ignoring the wet floor knelt down and grabbed the blade from her hand. She struggled. Water flew as she kicked her legs. She tried desperately to grab a hold of it as we ended up on the floor, her beneath me. The hands which still tightly held the blade was secured above her head as I held it. Her chest heaved as she reigned herself in. 

Her face was blotchy and her hair stuck to her face. Droplets of water ran down her forehead and neck. She moved her head and looked me in the eye. Their usually bright depths had taken on a sunken look, a haunted look. Shadows. 

She whimpered softly and I released her. Dropping the blade, she sat up. She looked lost. Her eyes studied me, as if I was a stranger. A hand reached out and made their way over my face and then down my arms to my hands. She picked them up and examined them closely. 

"I'm gonna have a bath"

She said, dismissing the previous moments. I sat down and watched her as she made her bath ready. She poured in the lavender oil and then rid herself of her clothes. She had an air of uncertain tranquillity as she waded into the water. 

She had closed herself off. Her mind was closed to me and our bond was betraying little. 

~

Legolas sat, leaning against the wall. One knee drawn up and his wrist resting on it. His stance was tense and his eyes dark with worry. He had no care for the water that seeped into his clothes or the damp in his hair. 

His melancholy eyes settled on his wife, who sat in the tub with her head resting on the side. Her eyes were closed and she looked in deep contemplation.  The cold began to set in a grip his heart. He did not know what was going on but past events and thoughts ran through his head like a tornado, leaving only destruction in its wake.

Thalia shifted in the water and slid down beneath its surface. Her body a deformed shape to him as he gazed at her through its curtain. 

She emerged, water dripping down her face and her hair plastered to her scalp. She ignored him as she cleaned her hair.

It felt suffocating to him. He longed to hold her but something warned him against it. His eyes followed her as she got out of the bath and wrapped a silk robe around her body, making it stick to her curves. She sighed as she looked into the mirror and brushed her hair. 

In a matter of minutes, Legolas had bathed and was stood behind her, making sure that he did not touch her. Thalia was still brushing her hair, slowly as if in a daze, she lifted her hand and brought the brush through her long locks.

He closed his eyes, trying to rid himself of the weariness which threatened to grab a hold on him. He was tiring. Tiring of the constant need to be aware of his wife's whereabouts and her well being. The love that he felt for her was strong, but it was testing. His strength was waning. Shaking his head he opened his eyes and looked at the vision in front of him.

With a new resolve, he gently grabbed her arms and putting one arm around her waist, took her into the bedroom. The texture of the stone beneath his feet and then the change to the soft rug, were the small insignificant details that he noticed at this moment. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her onto the couch before seating himself beside her. He waited in silence. He knew she would talk. She knew that he would be patient with her, but his questions would not go unanswered.

"She lied. My whole life was a lie. I didn't mean it, it's not my fault. Shes not who she says she is"

Legolas watched her, a look of confusion clear on his face.

"She's not my mum. She's not even related to me"

Her face remained blank as she spoke. 

"I don't understand? She is your mother"

Thalia shook her head vigorously.

"No. No she's not. Not my real mum"

Legolas waited as she began to explain

"Apparently, Martin is my real dad. He had an affair and he got her pregnant. He didn't want to leave the baby with her so he bought me from"

She stopped as tears began to make their way down her flushed cheeks. Legolas fought hard against the instinct and need to comfort her.

"My aunt Susan. She's not my aunt. She's my real mum. I haven't seen her since I was nine. She took me to the park and we had a picnic, I remember falling into the river and spoiling my favourite dress. It was a white one with a blue sash and a big ribbon on the back

It never occurred to me to question her absence at the time. I asked of course, but Katlin and martin said that she'd moved and they couldn't find her. Stupid really, but I was nine and I was more interested in dolls and dresses than missing people. Things were pretty good between me and Katlin. We did everything together. From shopping to painting our nails, cooking…you name it. She was the perfect mum. Well as perfect as she could be. We rowed, but doesn't everybody? We had some awful arguments. She slapped me once and I ran out of the hose. She found me a couple of hours, crying in the park, watching the small waterfall. She apologised and it was all good. We forgave each other. Isn't that what you're suppose to do with the people you love, that's what it's all about really- love and hate"

She fell silent. Once again schooling her features to appear calm. Legolas sat forward, studying her for any indication of how she felt. Her head turned and in a rush, he felt his heart break. Her eyes held such sorrow. And he knew then what it was. She had worked hard at learning to trust again. She had had to slowly learn to give people her time and benefit of the doubt. Katlin, being her mother and confidant, had overridden all of that. The trust that they had held in each other was sacred and unconditional.

There was a timid knock at the door and then a silence.

Reluctantly Legolas stood, and with one last glace at Thalia, he opened the door to reveal a tearstained and dishevelled Katlin.

"Thalia…I came to apologise. I didn't th…"

She was cut off as an angry Thalia stormed over to join them, a murderous look on her face.

"No. that's it! You didn't think did you? Did it never occur to you that right now may not be the best time to tell me that you betrayed me? You loved a lie,, I was not your daughter. All those years, you never defended me when I was beaten senseless. I thought that you were just trying to do your best for me and not make it worse. What were you doing Katlin? Hmm? Do you have any idea how it feels to suddenly know that not only are you pregnant but your so-called mother lied to you all your life. You have no idea! I had enough to deal with without you supposedly doing me a favour and clearing your conscience"

She stopped. The two women both stood, tears raging own their faces. Legolas stood silently observing the confrontation, watching his distraught wife as she sobbed. The babes cried through the bond. It was too much for them. Eleven babies were extremely sensitive, they could sense any change within either parent, and when put under stress could become exceptionally distraught and could result in illness. 

Thalia swayed the small movement catching Legolas eye.

"I strongly suggest that we leave Thalia to rest now Katlin"

Katlin ignored Legolas and stormed over to her daughter.

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me?! Twenty one years I've watched you grow up. You were supposed to be mine"

Thalia's eyes closed in seeming exhaustion. Legolas eyes widened, he was anxious to get this over with before any harm came to Thalia and the babes, who were increasingly showing their discomfort.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was watching that…hussy play with you? That stupid smirk on her face as she kissed you, knowing that she'd always have the upper hand"

"I…I…don't think"

 Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead as she attempted to say something.

Legolas felt a lurch in the bond and then all went quiet. He could feel neither the babes nor Thalia. 

He raised his eyes, almost in panic. He was relieved to see that she was still standing, barely. Her face now waxen and her eyes nearly closed.

Katlin took it as weakness and attacked her.

"Do not think that you were the only one to suffer in all of this YOU are the problem. This is your entire fault. If you hadn't been born none of this would have happened!" Katlin screamed in a tirade of anger.

Thalia swayed and then collapsed, only saved from the hard floor by her observing and quick husband. 

Legolas looked up at katlin and had to bite his tongue before he unleashed the anger that he felt upon her.

"Go quickly, find Elrond"

Katlin stood still her eyes wide and fearful. Leoglas, despite the fallen figure in his arms, suddenly became a lord and a prince.

"Do not tarry, go…now!"

Katlin rushed from the room, regretting her words of anger and haste.

His eyes were panicked but yet still held the calculating and reserved emotion that he needed. 

Legolas looked at the form in his arms. He could feel nothing through their bond- nothing. All was still. She looked as only a dead one could, face pale and her eyes closed. Only the rise and fall of her chest told him that she still lived.     


	10. Understanding

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Thank you all for reviewing- love and hugs xxx

~~~~~~~~

In all the days that she has laid here I have not left her side. Slowly our bond has re-emerged and the babes are faring well. They are all recovering swiftly. It has been four nights since her collapse and only twice has she woken. 

I have sent word to my father and Haldir, although I am sure that Haldir already knew.

Despite his reluctance to leave his daughter, Glorfindel has journeyed out of Imladris with Katlin, thinking that it would be best to separate the two women for a time. 

The twins have stayed with me for most of the time, their concern not allowing them to even sleep. 

Rest has not come to me yet. The days have been long and both night and day have merged into one. The only broken silence being the presence of Elrond or the twins. Elrohir had taken it upon himself to oversee the plans for a small house, a retreat, for myself and Thalia until the babes are born. And even then I have a suspicion that we will be staying there to save the ears and nerves of those around. 

I shifted in my seat, it had been long since I had felt comfortable and I doubt that I will be until she wakes. I felt one of our children stir and almost chuckled. They had become more adventurous in greeting me. They were missing the attention of one parent and were reaching out to me for care. It was strange. My mother had told me about elflings and how they behaved when they were still in the womb when I was small. Yet somehow, I never fully believed her. The idea of babes communicating with their parents was a concept that I could not grasp or understand until now. Elrond has informed me that closer to their birth they will demand time from us. It strikes me as odd, that humans, if they took the time and patience they too could hear their unborn children, not as strongly, but it was possible to hear something. 

A jolt of hope ran through me when she moaned in her sleep. I waited on the edge of my seat, clinging to something.

Despite my weariness of the situation, I have found that within it there is a trust developing that will last for eternity.

I gave up hope and returned to brooding.

"Legolas go and rest"

The firm voice of lord Elrond took me from my thoughts. I shook my head and received smile from him.

"Do not worry. She will wake with a few hours"

"Then why must I leave?"

"Because while you stay, part of her is quite willing to stay where she is. She is frightened of your reaction to what happened"

I nodded and rose from my seat. After kissing her I left. I barely noticed the route back and I must have been seen as ignorant to some. Within a few minutes I was back in our room. The exhaustion caught up with me and I fell onto the bed and into sleep.

~

I watched the retreating back of the prince of Mirkwood until I could be sure that he had gone. Sitting beside Thalia, I placed my hands on her forehead and ventured into her dreams. It was time that she came back.

I was in a meadow. Buttercups grew among the grass and butterflies fluttered around. I could hear the soothing singing of birds. The sun beat down from a pale blue sky.

I looked around to see her dressed in a long dress of lilac and sitting on a flower covered swing.

"Hello Elrond" she said happily.

I smiled before approaching her.

"It is time. You must return"

Her face fell slightly

"No. I do not wish to" she said, shaking her head.

I sat down on the lush grass as she sat at rest on the swing.

"Why not? He has sat by you while you have been here"

"I do not wish to see him angry at me"

"Why would he be angry?"

"Because I endangered our children. I did not mean to"

"No. you did not intend for it to happen and nobody blames you. Your mother is the one who is being blamed by some"

Her eyes widened and tears gleamed in them.

"She is not my mother"

"Yes she is. She raised you did she not? She was there for you when hard times fell upon you was she not?"

"Yes she was, but that doesn't give me a reason to forgive her. She betrayed me. She let me believe that I was someone else, that she was someone else"

There was a pleading tone in her voice, but Elrond knew that it was not directed at anybody. 

"Do you truly believe that?"

She stopped what she was doing and furrowed her brow. Her face became serene and she sighed heavily. Getting off of the swing she came and sat beside me.

"No, I don't"

I smiled. 

"I did not think that was so. What do you believe? What does your heart tell you?"

"I don't know. My mind tells me that I should be angry with her. But my heart is just sad and begs me to forgive her. But I don't know if I could"

"Whether you do or you don't you must remember that your heart is the most precious thing, and you would do well to follow it. Do not dismiss a solution just because you do not approve"

She smiled and raised her head. Her eyes matched the startling blue of the sky above us and she laughed.

"Thank you for coming Elrond"

"You are most welcome"

She fell silent for a moment.

"So tell me. How does everybody fare? Are they well?"

I knew about the retreat that was being built, but I felt that it was Legolas surprise to give. 

"Everyone is well, but there is something that I must tell you"

She sat up straight and waited. I did not wish to tell her for I knew the turmoil in her heart. Everybody had done what they had deemed necessary and I could only hope that she would be alright with their decision. 

"Your mother has left Imladris, along with Glorfindel. You Adar has asked me to watch over you in his absence. He does not mean to take sides or come between you or your mother. He merely wishes to allow you to recover in peace"

She screwed up her nose and rubbed her temples. Her eyes darkened and I could not read her emotions. 

"Ok, well…let's just get back. I can't deal with this right now"

~

Her head ached and to top it off she didn't have a clue how to make it all alright. She took Elrond's outstretched hands without even looking at him. 

They were engulfed in a bright light and were returned to their bodies. 

Elrond opened his eyes and sat looked at Thalia. Her face was waxen and had taken on a pained look.

The last rays of the sun shone through the partings of the room, warming him. His grey eyes watched as Thalia's eyes unclouded and she returned from her sleep.

~

Elrond opened his mouth to speak but I waved a hand to stop him.

"If you don't mind, could we talk later? I have to go and talk to that husband of mine"

He smiled gently, and there was twinkle in his eyes insinuating something.

I stepped back, my hand on my chest.

"Elrond of Rivendell, are you insinuating that I, a sweet and innocent girl would do something wrong?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, of course not, a sweet and innocent girl would never do anything like that would she? I have complete faith in you"

I rolled her eyes and tried to get out of bed. Unfortunately my legs were refusing to co-operate with me and I nearly fell over. Elrond held my waist until my legs would hold me and then helped me to my room.

We walked in silence for most of the way, ignoring the scenery, or at least I was. I was too busy thinking about the mess that I was in. 

"What's up Elrond?"

He shook his head and smiled.

"In complete honesty Thalia. I am worried, about everything. My sons have not been the same this past week, they have been all of two places, the dining hall and your bedside. Although that is more than I can say for Legolas, who had taken up permanent residence next to you"

He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am glad to see you well. I shall leave you now. Look after yourself and eat something"

He stepped forward and hugged me tightly, it wasn't the same as a hug from Adar but a hug from Elrond was always welcome. After all he was like a father to me anyway.

I turned round and knocked on our door. I didn't hear a reply so I walked straight in…to find my husband asleep on the bed, his tunic had been thrown onto the floor and his boots had been thrown onto the floor beside the bed. It was a far cry from the usually clean and organised elf that I lived with.

I walked over and sat on the bed. He looked adorable. His face was tranquil and his eyes clouded over. His hair was spread over a pillow.

Laughing to myself I stood up and walked over to the couch. Intending to do some light reading.

I opened my eyes and it was dark. I didn't even know I'd been asleep. Wow I must've been tired…despite my previous few days of sleep. I closed the book that was still open on my lap and placed in on the table in front of me. A note stood in front of the vase of flowers. 

' Thalia, we did not wish to wake you. But you have not eaten so we brought you some food, it's over on the desk…'

I looked behind me and sure enough there was a large tray on it. I turned my attention back to the note.

'…we are glad to know that you are well and awake once more. We will be sure to see you tomorrow,

love Elladan, Elrohir'

I smiled. That was nice of them, I immediately felt guilty for not being awake when they came, but they understood, and I'll see them tomorrow.

I stood and looked to the bed where Legolas was still sleeping. I couldn't help but run my hands over his bare back and bend down and kiss his shoulder.

Oh boy…we were going to have one looooooooong conversation tomorrow. I had fully intended to talk tonight, but I didn't want to wake him. After all, from what I've heard, he's watched over me all week.

A flutter in my stomach caught me off guard and I jumped. It was only the babies saying hello.

"Hello to you too my darlings"

I whispered with a huge smile on my face. It was at that moment that I understood what Katlin had been saying. Unconditional love…oh no I had made a huge mistake. Or had I? My mind was confused. But first thing in the morning I was going to write everything down and see if I could make any sense of…well everything.

Smiling to my self, I undressed and slipped into bed. My head fell flat and for a minute I though I'd gone slightly mad. Then I realised that my pillow had disappeared.  

I looked over the side of the bed to see if it had fallen off but it wasn't there.

I turned and saw something silky and blue poking out from beneath Legolas arms. It was my pillow. Aww, that's kinda sweet, he must really have missed me. 

I shuffled down so that I was level with him and gently kissed his lips, making sure that I didn't wake him. 

I reached for his hand and held it as I started to fall asleep.

As sleep was about to take over, Legolas pulled me closer to him and whispered,

"I love you Thalia"


	11. Honesty

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it-it isn't mine!!!  
  
Uh- glad your loving it- aww, the poor babies- having you as a teacher  
  
Lady Viola- lol- the random guard now refuses to go near you! He is isn't he  
  
Eowyn- Thanks- I'm hopeless at spelling sometimes- but I do try. I'm glad that you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elladan, I said no. Now go away!"  
  
Thalia shouted from the comfort of her bed. Elladan had woken her from a really good dream, just to ask if she wanted to heave breakfast near the waterfall.  
  
"Thalia please, Arwen will be there as will Elrohir and Legolas"  
  
She buried her head into the pillows.  
  
"Elladan will you bugger off!"  
  
He entered the room and began searching for something for her to wear. She only had five months to go before the arrival of the babies and the twins were determined to have as much fun with her as possible before she became grouchy and irritable.  
  
He grinned triumphantly as he pulled out a lilac dress and threw it at her.  
  
"Get up and get dressed, the day is just beginning"  
  
She merely groaned and turned over. Shaking his head, Elladan strode over to her and pulled the covers off of her making her yelp.  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'll get up. But you have to help me"  
  
She said miserably. Elladan looked down at her with a smile. Her silver hair was messy from sleep and her nightgown creased from her tossing and turning, it made her look adorable.  
  
He reached down and helped her up, with a withering look she disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
~  
  
Uh, that little shit. It's too early to be awake. But then again the thought of seeing Legolas was nice.  
  
Since the departure of my mother things between me and Legolas have been...uncomfortable. It feels like I'm walking on egg shells, things just seem so uncertain. The only time we spend together is at dinner, when I come in at night he is usually already asleep or he comes in later, in the mornings he is gone before I am awake.  
  
I have to sort this out, we cannot go on like this. The children are growing restless without their father, they constantly complain about his absence, and knowing that Legolas can feel it makes everything worse.  
  
I can understand his need for privacy, and I understand that I have relied on him a lot and I have been unfair to him. It has been hard on him, I know. But it can go on no longer. We are going over old ground, again and again, the circle never seems to stop.  
  
I stopped washing my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. I quickly finished washing and got dressed.  
  
Pulling the dress over my head I sighed. My stomach was beginning to irk me, I was huge. I was having twins, granted, but you'd think I was having baby elephants the size I was. Alright so I'm exaggerating a little. But I felt huge. I didn't feel like a proper mother yet. I don't really want to accept it until me and Legolas have spoken, being with Legolas makes it a little more real. I know that my size should be enough to make it real and it was, but I didn't feel right.  
  
Oh my goddess- I'm babbling again.  
  
I threw open the door to see Elladan lazing about in the middle of my unmade bed.  
  
"You better make that bed before you leave"  
  
Wow- I was turning into my mother already!  
  
He rolled his eyes but got up and made the bed.  
  
"So my lady, are you finally ready"  
  
"I am indeed my lord"  
  
I grasped his outstretched hand and let him lead me out of the room.  
  
~  
  
The sun was warm as she bathed us in her morning rays. I was half-listening to the conversation that Elrohir and Arwen were having, but my thoughts were on my wife. The wife that I had not touched in months, whom I had neglected.  
  
I loved her yes, but the trials of the past have finally caught up with me. I had spoken to Elrond about my feeling but they remain the same, I cannot bear to touch her in fear that I will break her. I cannot help but view her as fragile, even through I know she is anything but.  
  
My heart broke every time I felt my children call out to me. At night when I would come in late and she sleeping I would lay my hands on her stomach and talk to them. I know that they could hear me. To look upon my sleeping wife's face and know that I cannot talk to her is becoming my downfall.  
  
If we do not speak soon I fear that our relationship will become unsalvageable. I came out of my daze just as Elladan appeared over the hill top. I presumed that he was alone until I saw him turn back and offer his hand to somebody. It was Thalia. She looked radiant. Her hair shone and her eyes sparkled. Her stomach was large and it only added to her beauty. She glowed with new life. Her laughter was music to my ears.  
  
She smiled at me, not as she used to, but it was a smile nonetheless.  
  
The conversation flowed and laughter was shared over a hearty breakfast.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I watched Thalia. She ate little and said less. Her eyes shifted from person to person, as was her habit when her mind was elsewhere.  
  
Arwen suggested swimming, discreetly leaving me and Thalia alone to talk.  
  
Thalia shifted and sighed heavily. I did not wish to start the conversation for I do not know what to say.  
  
"I don't understand. What went wrong between us Legolas? I don't get it"  
  
She kept her eyes firmly on Arwen and the twins who were busy trying to drown each other.  
  
It was time to be honest.  
  
"I cannot stand it anymore Thalia. The tension between us is too much"  
  
She turned to me, one hand shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight,  
  
"Elaborate" she said simply  
  
"Every time I speak I feel I must choose my words carefully. My guard is always up when we are together and it not only pains me to do so, but it is putting further strain upon us"  
  
I stopped, and looked at her. Her expression was one of indifference yet I could feel the turmoil inside of her.  
  
"I love you, and you love me that is not being disputed. But we cannot live like this. It is tiring is it not?"  
  
"It is. I wholeheartedly agree. We cannot continue as we are"  
  
Her agreement shocked me, I had not expected such a response from her.  
  
"Be honest with me Legolas, what is it that you feel you cannot say, what are you keeping from me?"  
  
I closed my eyes and sighed.  
  
"I am afraid that should I say something that upsets you, I shall not have a wife anymore"  
  
She gasped and her eyes widened. She crawled over to me and placed a hand on my cheek. It felt so good to feel her skin against mine once more.  
  
"Legolas, husband. I am so sorry. I did not realise what a strain I have put you under. You shoulders cannot carry such a weight"  
  
Her eyes gleamed with emotion, as did mine no doubt. She truly had not intended to do it.  
  
"It is not just that Thalia. We are untruthful with each other are we not?"  
  
I raised an eyebrow and she looked away.  
  
"No, we are not truthful. So what do we do about it?"  
  
"It is time that we faced what we both fear"  
  
"What do you mean", she looked confused.  
  
"Honesty, complete honesty Thalia. What is it that you want from me?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"I want somebody who no matter what will always be there, I want a friend, a confident, a lover, a match. I want integrity and I want honesty"  
  
"We wish the same, yet in our relationship it is not so. We are not honest with each other. This is our biggest mistake. We say we are honest, yet we lie"  
  
"So speak the truth then, tell me Legolas, what is it that preys on your mind?"  
  
"You are reckless, you are private, you keep things from me. Your darkest thoughts are present in your mind, I can feel it, and yet you keep them from me. We have to work together. We are not individuals anymore Thalia. For the sake of our children we must begin to open up"  
  
She sat with her head bowed and one hand on her rounded stomach. I regretted my words but knew that they had to be said.  
  
"You are aloof Legolas, quiet, I never know when to talk with you. There is much hatred between us, hatred for my actions. It cannot be helped. There is much left unsaid between us and it is hard to know what to talk about. I do not know when it is alright to even touch you. You welcome only contact that you have initiated"  
  
"I agree. The faults belong to both of us. So where do we draw the medium?"  
  
"We draw it where we see fit"  
  
I looked at her, not quite understanding her proposal. She turned her head and smiled,  
  
"We simply talk about what we feel we must, no more guessing, no more 'it doesn't matter', just talk. It doesn't have to be important. All it takes is for the other to listen does it not? And that is easy"  
  
I grinned at the simplicity of her answer and the absurdity of our behaviour.  
  
I reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her against me.  
  
"We are fools"  
  
I whispered as I nuzzled her neck, enjoying the feeling of her body against mine and he scent mingling with mine.  
  
"Then we are made for each other"  
  
She said with a laugh.  
  
"Ahh, so the royal couple have patched things up it seems"  
  
Elladan said from the bank of the pool.  
  
"Indeed we have"  
  
"Are you two coming in then?  
  
Arwen called from a rock she was on.  
  
"No, if you do not mind, I am stealing my wife away so that I may spend some time with her"  
  
"Ahh, music to my ear, finally, I do not think I could stand seeing your miserable faces any longer"  
  
"Hold you tongue unless you wish to loose it Elrohir"  
  
Thalia shouted. She turned her head and whispered to me,  
  
"You have to help me up, I'm too big to get up on my own"  
  
I laughed and was rewarded with her elbow in my stomach.  
  
I helped her up from the grass and we journeyed down the path to the forest. 


	12. Cravings

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Eowyn- glad you thought so  
  
Uh- This chapters especially for you  
  
Faith Destroyer- Thanks  
  
Laura- lol- I'll take that as a good thing  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shivering from the cold and with much difficulty, Thalia rose and shut the balcony doors.  
  
Drawing a blanket around her shoulders she made her way to the bathroom intending to have a long soak.  
  
The bath ran and Thalia busied herself putting things away and finding everything she needed. The task took a little longer due to her condition but she managed it nonetheless.  
  
She groaned when she heard the door open.  
  
"I've looked everywhere for you"  
  
A clear voice rang out. Thalia relaxed, glad of the female company.  
  
"You have no idea how good it is to see you Arwen"  
  
Arwen just laughed and gently ushered her into the bathroom.  
  
With the help of Arwen, Thalia washed her hair and was done in less than half an hour.  
  
"Are you coming to dinner this eve, you have been missed. Not least by Erestor. He has asked about you"  
  
Thalia smiled at the thought of the stiff and sour looking advisor. Erestor was quite the gentleman and friend.  
  
"I will join you, but not for long"  
  
Arwen's smile widened and her eyes lit up.  
  
"I am glad to hear it, listening to my brother's banter all evening does become quite tiring, especially when my friend is cooped up in her room without the company she deserves"  
  
Thalia nodded and hugged Arwen. After picking out clothes together Arwen left to get ready.  
  
The quiet of the room felt lonely to her as she dressed. As she finished brushing her hair Legolas walked in.  
  
Unbeknownst to her he had spent the day as he normally did, with Elladan and Elrohir, putting the finishing touches on their new house. It was small but homely, a style that Thalia liked but could not cater to in the last homely house or their rooms in Mirkwood when they moved there. For the time that they would spend in their new home, it would suffice. It had the comforts that were needed and was close to the house.  
  
She turned to greet him, a smile on her face to match the one on Legolas'.  
  
His eyes danced as he took in her appearance. Her green dress complemented her eyes and her long hair fell in a silky wave to her waist.  
  
Coming up behind her, he kissed the top of her head before braiding her hair and then placing the jewelled slide in her hair. She stood and his eyes were met with the most beautiful sight. She glowed, one hand rested on her stomach and the other by her breast in a modest action.  
  
She walked forward and hugged him as best she could.  
  
"I missed you today"  
  
He smiled at her honesty,  
  
"I missed you too melamin"  
  
He tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I am in need of a bath before dinner, care to come and talk to me?"  
  
She nodded and smiled before following him to the bathroom. A delicious warmth filled the room as the tub filled. Her eyes followed him from the chair she was sat on. She felt guilty for pushing him away, not as a person but as her husband. She curled her legs under her and rested her chin on her hand. She admired the way his muscles rippled as he washed his hair. Her eyes roamed over his body, a body she had not touched in what seemed like forever.  
  
"Legolas"  
  
"Yes melamin?"  
  
"You don't mind do you? You understand right?"  
  
He stopped what he was doing and swam to the side closest to her. He stood only a foot away from her.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
"Why I won't let you touch me"  
  
He smiled softly, and nodded.  
  
"I understand Thalia. And I will wait for you"  
  
A smile slid across her face and she uncurled from the chair and knelt before him. With wet hands he cupped her face and kissed her.  
  
"I love you and I would wait for eternity. Although, I would prefer not to. Your only saving grace is that it will be worth the wait, it is always worth the wait"  
  
"Hey cheeky"  
  
She grinned and pushed his shoulders. He caught her hands and pulled her to him, kissing her with a passion that they had not shared in months.  
  
She broke away laughing but stopped as she caught the wicked gleam in his eyes. Wasting no time she tried to get up before he had chance to grab her, but due to her size could not and was pulled into the water head first.  
  
She shrieked and sent a murderous look at her husband.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf look what you've done!"  
  
It would have been a lot more convincing had she not been laughing at the same time.  
  
Her hair was ruined, as was her dress.  
  
Legolas simply laughed at her.  
  
"You have to help me out"  
  
She held out her arms to him, hoping that he'd take pity on her.  
  
"No"  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"No. I shall not. It is a while since I've had you with me in the bath and I intend to keep you here"  
  
"Aww, come on Legolas. It's all you fault I'm this fat now help me up!"  
  
"It is not all my fault. It takes two and I do not remember you requesting that we stop"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
The two sent a message to Arwen apologizing but informing her that they would not be joined everybody for dinner.  
  
~  
  
"You, know. There are better things to do with your time than filing stupid reports"  
  
Thalia said as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.  
  
Legolas looked up from the papers on his desk and smiled at her.  
  
"I have to do them, I don't have a choice"  
  
She just shook her head and sat on the couch in front of the fire. She groaned as she felt the back of her silk robe, the water had dripped onto it and was now cold and horrible against her warm skin.  
  
She dismissed the idea of getting up and changing, mainly because it took her ages to get up and secondly because Legolas was in the room. In less than two months they would have their children in their arms and he could have his wife back again. She had not allowed him to touch her in any way but chastely, much to his dismay and she had forbade him to see her naked. She felt sorry for him. No sex was killing him, but on the other hand it was kinda funny.  
  
Legolas watched his wife closely out of the corner of his eye. She glowed in the firelight, her smile was beautiful and her voice musical as she hummed to herself.  
  
There was a knock at the door, automatically Legolas rose from his seat and answered it. With a few words the person was gone and Legolas shut the door again.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
Thalia asked cheerfully.  
  
"A messenger. You have three letters from Lothlorien"  
  
She took them from him and deciphered who they were from by the handwriting. One had the seal of the Lord of Lorien on it, so that was Celeborn, the curly handwriting was Haldir's and the sensible looking writing was from Katlin.  
  
She immediately placed the one from Katlin back on the table, not wishing to read it at the present time. It would have to wait.  
  
Sighing she opened the one from Celeborn. Hoping that it was at least good news.  
  
Her eyes took in the words and she laughed happily, there was word of many celebrations for the birth of their children. It had been so long since children had graced the elves and they couldn't wait for Thalia's new family to visit after the birth.  
  
She placed it back on the table and opened the letter from Haldir.  
  
'Little sister. I have heard that all is well between you and your husband, this is music to my ears I can assure you. I hope you are well and I sincerely hope that you are taking care to stay off your feet and rest.  
  
I am sorry that I have not yet been to visit you but as I am taking a few months off to journey to Imladris for the birth I am doing all I can so that I may grace you with my presence. I shall be staying a little longer after, if that is to your liking of course.  
  
Rumil and Orophin send their love,  
  
Your loving brother Haldir'  
  
"Hey, Haldir's coming for the birth, is that alright with you?"  
  
She called from the couch.  
  
"Of course it is. I wanted to talk to you about that"  
  
"About what?"  
  
She asked, she was confused, had she just missed half a conversation? Legolas placed the papers he had been working on away and rose to join her on the couch. She moaned when he moved her legs so that he could sit down. Ignoring him she placed them over his knees. Legolas didn't mind and began massaging her feet.  
  
"The birth"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
His eyes narrowed at her playful questions. She just grinned at him.  
  
"I wish to be there"  
  
A smile slid across her face at his innocent and hopeful expression. She couldn't help it, she laughed.  
  
"Legolas, of course you'll be there. I have no intention of going through that much pain and not begin able to at least break a couple of fingers"  
  
He laughed, a joyful sound that filled the room. He stopped and stared at his wife.  
  
"What?"  
  
He said nothing.  
  
"What, Legolas what are you looking at?"  
  
A silly smile danced on his lips and his eyes were sparkling.  
  
"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"Noting melamin"  
  
She nodded sceptically. She relaxed and closed her eyes as Legolas began talking to her stomach. He apparently thought it was necessary for them to have a good grasp of the stars and their home, which was of course Mirkwood and last but not least was philosophy. She smiled as she listened to his soothing voice. She didn't know about the children but it was working wonders for her. She felt the babes shift toward Legolas and she scooted down so that they'd be happier.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
She yawned and closed her eyes again before awaiting an answer.  
  
"Will you help me up?"  
  
He nodded and rose before grasping her hands and helping her to rise. She groaned as she did so but walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a nightdress.  
  
Legolas smiled at the prospect of seeing his wife as she should be but was disappointed when she walked into the bathroom to change. Sighing he undressed and closed the drapes before getting into bed.  
  
"It's cold, are you cold?"  
  
Thalia asked as she came out of the bathroom.  
  
"No, I am not"  
  
She snorted and muttered something before climbing into bed next to him. Legolas wrapped one arm around her and laid one hand on her stomach. The babies kicked sharply against his hand.  
  
"Greenleaf don't you dare get them excited!"  
  
She said playfully, although she was as pleased as Legolas. He watched as she closed her eyes and settled into his arms. She was restless, even as she lay still he could feel her body wishing to rise.  
  
She sighed and opened her eyes,  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes melamin"  
  
"Nothing...it doesn't matter"  
  
He rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. He sat up, resting his back on the headboard and the pillows. Thalia slid down so that her head lay in his lap. A smile came to his face as he smoothed her hair from her forehead. Her chest rose and fell with each breath as she relaxed into his embrace.  
  
She sighed and threw off the covers, exposing both of them to the cool night air. Legolas raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Sorry I was too hot. Do you mind?"  
  
"Nay, I do not mind"  
  
"Ok"  
  
She closed her eyes and settled once more. After a few moments she grew restless once more.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm hungry"  
  
"Would you like me to go and get you some food?"  
  
She nodded, her face taking on a thoughtful expression.  
  
"I want strawberries and cucumber"  
  
Legolas looked down at her in amazement,  
  
"Melamin, you cannot eat that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, it is not...normal. Besides where would I find strawberries at this time of year, it is winter!"  
  
She pouted but relented.  
  
"Alright...I want boiled eggs and cucumber and cherries"  
  
"You want...alright, I shall be back in a few minutes"  
  
He was about to protest when his wife sent him a piercing look.  
  
He kissed her and left the room.  
  
Clad only in a very loose pair of leggings he made his way swiftly to the kitchen, muttering about pregnant women, ridiculous meals and mood swings.  
  
Quickly he set about finding the food that she wished for and placed it on a tray. He was about to leave when a thought entered his mind. In one of his mother's letters she had said that all the women that have carried a child in his line have craved anything extremely sweet and lemons. A strange craving, but no stranger than what she had already ordered.  
  
Taking what he needed he left the kitchen and hurried back to his demanding wife.  
  
The marble under his feet felt cool, the breeze gently played against his smooth skin and played with the silky tendrils of his hair as he made his way through the corridors to their room.  
  
With ease he opened the door and turned around to face the bed.  
  
A tender smile slid across his lip at the sight of his wife curled up in bed...asleep.  
  
Her hair flowed across the pillow in waves and her glazed eyes were dull with sleep. A thin strap of her nightdress had slid down her shoulder, making her look extremely enticing. A smile was still present on her rosy lips, even in slumber.  
  
Placing the tray down on the table he snuffed out the candles and slid into bed beside her. He chuckled as she turned over and buried her head in his chest.  
  
Lazily he kissed her forehead and laid his hand on her stomach before slipping into the dreamscape. 


	13. Uh oh

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- it isn't mine!!!  
  
Uh- *hugs back* I'm so glad you liked it- hope you like this one just as much  
  
A.H.Smith- isn't he sooo sweet as daddy to be- I have lots of that in store  
  
Immortalwizardelf-fan- I couldn't resist  
  
Angelhair- your poor mom- thanks  
  
Aelia O'Hession- Well I'm just glad that you like my stuff- and you've reviewed now so all is forgiven *hug*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elrond I am fine, please can I leave now?"  
  
"Thalia, silence your tongue and let Elrond do what he needs to"  
  
Glorfindel told her from his place beside the bed she was sat on in the healing wing.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him but lay down and let Elrond examine her.  
  
She had felt faint and Glorfindel had rushed her to Elrond immediately, and to Elrond's annoyance she had protested against his examination. She wanted to move into her new house with Legolas and she knew that there was no way Elrond would let her do so now.  
  
She had only a few days until the birth of their children and she was fat and grumpy and extremely annoyed.  
  
Glorfindel and Haldir had arrived two weeks earlier to help prepare everything. Haldir and Elladan had done a wonderful job making two beautiful cribs for the babies. And Arwen had help make blankets and get everything organised. She was glad to have everybody around her, it made everything seem much easier, and until today everything had been running smoothly.  
  
She grimaced as Elrond pressed a little too hard on a tender spot on her stomach.  
  
Glorfindel stood amused by the emotions that flickered on his daughters face. Amusement, annoyance, irritation, love, contemplation and panic showed clearly on her features, her eyes brimmed with raw emotion.  
  
Elrond quickly finished his examination and allowed her to sit up, unfortunately she couldn't sit up on her own so her adar had to help her.  
  
"It seems as though you could have two new additions to your family any day now"  
  
Thalia nodded a slight look of panic on her face.  
  
"Do not worry, the pain will be worth it"  
  
Glorfindel laughed.  
  
"Shut up you it isn't funny"  
  
She rose from the bed and kissed Elrond on the cheek before leaving the room.  
  
The two elves stood with smiles on their face.  
  
"She will make a wonderful mother, and Legolas will make a wonderful father"  
  
"Indeed they will. She is frightened Glorfindel. Reassure her as only a father can do" Elrond said as he clasped his friend on the shoulder. Glorfindel nodded and went after his daughter.  
  
"Where are we headed?" Thalia asked  
  
"The gardens, the fresh air will help you"  
  
She nodded and grasped his arm tightly. The winter had well and truly arrived, the ground was covered in a thick sheet of snow and only a few flowers remained. The trees were bare and the branches sparkled where frost still stuck to them.  
  
Thalia drew her thick cloak around her shoulders to keep in the warmth as they walked.  
  
"You are frightened"  
  
"You say that as if it's a bad thing"  
  
They both laughed,  
  
"Yeah I'm frightened, but then again I'm no stranger to pain, and at least at the end of it I get two gorgeous elflings"  
  
Glorfindel frowned at her words, his gaze fixed on the statues that lined the path they were walking. He felt the sharpness of the wind and heard the very light crunch of the snow beneath their feet.  
  
"You will be fine, I cannot say that Legolas will ever be the same after seeing his beloved in such a state, husbands see the worst of their wives during childbirth"  
  
Thalia laughed at the image of Legolas rocking himself back and forth in a corner.  
  
"Aww, poor him"  
  
She said, still laughing.  
  
"I am glad you find it so funny"  
  
She simply shook her head. Suddenly she stopped, a hand rested on her large stomach and her eyes were wide with wonder.  
  
"Adar, come here"  
  
She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. His face lit up as he felt the babes kick sharply against his hand.  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Well I must say that you are very privileged. They only do that to Legolas and Ro"  
  
"I feel privileged. It is one thing to see you like this but to feel them kick is another. It makes them seem more...real"  
  
She rolled her eyes,  
  
"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, the first time they kicked I nearly fell off the bed. It feels so strange. And it does make them seem more real"  
  
"Can we go to dinner, I'm starving"  
  
Nodding he turned around and took her hand.  
  
"You are not starving"  
  
"Yes I am, I'm eating for three and that's no easy task"  
  
A snowball sailed past them and struck the tree that they were stood next to.  
  
Thalia could not see who it was but Glorfindel's sharp eyes quickly found the culprits.  
  
"Elladan, Haldir get over here"  
  
Sheepishly the two made their way over to the family.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?"  
  
Haldir said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No oh arrogant one"  
  
Thalia answered with a smirk.  
  
"It is a good thing that you are with child little sister"  
  
She smirked at him, knowing full well that he wouldn't do anything. Softening her expression she stepped forward and hugged him. Putting an arm round her waist Elladan and Haldir made their way towards the house, Glorfindel shook his head, greatly amused at the light heartedness of the three young elves.  
  
Dinner passed slowly, the air pulsed with excitement at the news of the near arrival of the new members of the household. Many congratulations and blessings were passed to the couple, who sat beaming at the table.  
  
~  
  
"All I'm saying is that you shouldn't change everything"  
  
"I want to be there"  
  
"Yes but it will take hours or even days, and we don't know when I'll go into labour"  
  
"I can give my apologies to Elrohir so that I can be with you"  
  
Thalia sighed and sat down on the bed with her head in her hands. It had been an ongoing argument for the past hour. Legolas wanted to make sure that he would be here when she went into labour but Thalia didn't want that. She was feeling smothered, everybody wanted to be there. They had the best of intentions but it was hard enough thinking about the actual birth before people actually came into the picture.  
  
Legolas paced the room restlessly.  
  
"Legolas there is no need for you to change your plans now, really"  
  
She said wearily.  
  
"No, I shall speak to Elrohir tomorrow morn, he wi..."  
  
"I can't do this. I don't care anymore. I don't care who's doing what when where and how. They can stuff it. I have enough things to worry about other than where you'll be or where I'll be for that matter. I just don't care!"  
  
She screamed at him, her face just inches from his.  
  
As he looked down at his distraught wife it suddenly occurred to him. She looked so small, she stood shorter than him and her bulging stomach only served to make her seem more vulnerable at the moment. Her blue eyes were violet with worry and panic. A panic which he had not seen.  
  
He stepped forward and enclosed her as best her could within the safety of his arms, a place where nothing could touch her.  
  
She let herself go and the tears of frustration poured out of her in what seemed like rivers.  
  
Legolas stood feeling much the same, he could feel her emotions but as of late her emotions had spiralled out of control and it was hard to know what was genuine and what was simply an outburst.  
  
His eyes became clear and he smiled. She had quietened and stood content in his embrace. He could feel the bulge of her stomach and the swell of her breast and felt humbled that she was carrying his children, a feeling that had amazed him many times over the past year.  
  
"Shh melamin. What is it?"  
  
She sniffed and tightened her grip on his tunic.  
  
"I'm scared"  
  
He smiled, knowing what she was speaking of but letting her say it, she had to say it before they could talk about it.  
  
"I'm frightened of the birth, the pain, and what will happen if something goes wrong and then when they're born, what do I do, what if they don't like me or I'm a bad mother?"  
  
He chuckled and pulled her closer  
  
"They will love you, they already know you and love you remember"  
  
She nodded feeling a little better.  
  
"And, it is inevitable that the birth will be painful, but I will be there with you do not worry. You will be fine. We will be fine. And within a few weeks we will have our babes in our arms"  
  
She stepped back and grinned at him before grabbing his collar and bringing him down to her level.  
  
"I love you Legolas Greenleaf"  
  
He grinned and captured her lips with his.  
  
They broke away, each feeling better having shared feelings.  
  
Silently they undressed and slid into bed.  
  
~  
  
Thalia lay awake in her husband's arms, listening to his steady breathing as he slept. She had lain awake for hours trying to get her mind off of the stomach ache that had been tormenting her since dinner.  
  
Sighing she turned over and threw off the covers to cool herself down. She felt herself slowly drifting into sleep, and then she woke again when she felt another ache.  
  
Turning her head towards Legolas she studied his peaceful features, he looked tranquil as the firelight dancing on his pale skin. Since she regularly went to the bathroom during the night, Legolas had insisted that they sleep with a blazing fire. Hoping that she would be able to make the journey to the bathroom without falling over anything she rose from the bed, careful not to wake Legolas.  
  
Wincing as the ache got worse when she stood, she made her way to the bathroom, lighting a candle on the way.  
  
She stood in the bathroom bent over the sink hoping that she would just vomit and get it over with. It was probably something that she had eaten at dinner that her stomach disagreed with.  
  
She splashed her face with water, deciding that her stomach just was not going to cooperate with her. Making her way towards the door she stopped suddenly and then felt a gush of water run down her legs and splash onto the floor.  
  
With a disbelieving expression she looked at the puddle on the floor.  
  
"Uh oh, I didn't see that one coming" 


	14. New arrivals

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Lady Viola- lol I worry for about you sometimes- Katlin will be along in the next couple of chapters. We gotta do cute family scenes first.  
  
Mia- sorry it just seemed like such a good place to leave the chapter- and I am wounded that you'd insinuate that I would kill the babies- well...  
  
Angelhair- lol- I love your reviews! Has anybody told you- you think too much!- no I don't think it is actually water it's fluid...of some kind- that's as far as my medical knowledge goes.  
  
Immortalwizardelf-fan- thanks, I thought about the length of the pregnancy but then decided to just let it flow around the writing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh no",  
  
Sighing she moved to the wash basin and picked up a towel to clean the mess on the floor. Shaking her head she threw the towel onto a nearby chair and retrieved another before kneeling on the cold floor. It didn't take her long to clean up but by then her nightdress was wet and she felt horrible, therefore deciding to have a bath before doing anything else.  
  
She slid into the warm water, after the cold floor the water was bliss.  
  
The ache in her stomach had lessened but had not ceased. It was more irritating than painful. She relaxed for a few minutes before getting out. Her body felt clean and soft.  
  
Waking over to the sink she pulled the hair tie out of her hair and let it cascade down her back in waves.  
  
She winced as another dull ache rippled through her body. Sighing she washed her face and made her way into the bedroom and to the wardrobe.  
  
The dawn was just breaking, pink and orange streaks lined the sky in graceful waves.  
  
Her slender hands touched each dress but made no move to remove one. Her eyes hands found a pale green cool cotton dress that would suit her needs for the moment.  
  
As she dressed her eyes rested on the still sleeping figure of her husband. She was loath to wake him up and decided that as she would leave him asleep until she was in actual pain.  
  
Wincing, she made her way over to the couch with a book. She had had a lot of spare time and had devoted it to learning the history of the elves. She was halfway though a large book about Feanor. It was more interesting than she accounted for.  
  
Slowly a few hours passed and the aching became slightly worse but it still was not painful. She returned her gaze to the book, which she had discovered; she could place comfortably on her stomach.  
  
A ripple went though her body, it wasn't an ache but it wasn't a pain either. She chewed her lip and raised her eyes with a groan.  
  
In the bed Legolas stirred. Opening his eyes he realised two things, one- he had slept later than he normally did and two Thalia was missing. Enjoying the warmth and comfort of the bed he sunk further into the cushions, he had not noticed the figure on the couch.  
  
He sat up and scanned the room with careful eyes, silently he studied his wife, her hair cascaded down her back in soft waves and shone as the light hit it. Her brow was furrowed and her lips were set in a firm line in concentration as she read the book that was amusingly resting on her bulging stomach.  
  
Sighing inaudibly he rose from the bed and approached her. With a grin her snuck up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders suddenly, making her jump and throw the book, which missed him by an inch.  
  
She winced and sat down, the dull ache had returned with more force than before.  
  
"What did I do to deserve that?"  
  
"You just looked so, peaceful, and I thought I'd bring you out of your book my love"  
  
She shook her head smiling. She watched as he pulled out clean clothes and began to dress, he was like a cat, lithe and graceful but deadly and gorgeous.  
  
He turned and caught her eyes.  
  
"So what do you wish to do today?"  
  
She bit her lip and gazed at the fire absentmindedly.  
  
"Not much, I might have lunch with Haldir, or I might give birth, I've not decided which"  
  
Legolas' eyes widened at her offhanded remark, not sure whether she was being serious or not.  
  
She turned in her seat and slid down to make herself comfortable.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you"  
  
She said waving a hand in the air,  
  
"My waters broke"  
  
She smirked as she heard him drop his boot in surprise.  
  
With the boot in his hand he rushed to the couch and crouched in front of her with an adorable expression on his face.  
  
"When, why did you not tell me?"  
  
"They broke a good few hours ago and you were asleep"  
  
"That does not explain why you did not wake me"  
  
"There was no need, you were asleep and as you can see they are in no hurry to make an appearance. The contractions don't even hurt yet"  
  
He looked flustered and harassed and nothing had happened yet. She winced and he was immediately by her side.  
  
She glared at him playfully.  
  
His eyes were soft but alert as he watched her face tense and then relax. Leaning forward he brushed his lips against her forehead and pulled her close to him.  
  
She closed her eyes and settled against his bare chest, she had only just realised that he was only clad in a pair of leggings and one boot. Unable to hold it she burst into hysterical giggles.  
  
He leaned back, a little put off at her sudden out burst.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
She placed a hand on his chest and held her stomach with the other.  
  
"You...funny...what are...you wearing? That...is...not...a good look"  
  
She managed to say though her giggles.  
  
He chuckled at her absurdity and looked towards the bed. Shaking his head he rose and put on the remainder of his clothes.  
  
She watched as he left the room with a suspicious grin on his face.  
  
Despite her brave front the ache was slowly becoming a pain and after hours of an incessant ache she was loosing her mind. She sighed and turned her head just as a maid entered the room.  
  
"Hello my Lady"  
  
"Hello"  
  
She smiled at the maid who's name she couldn't remember. She smiled faded to confusion as the maid stripped the sheets and replaced them with thicker ones.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She asked quietly. The maid turned around, a knowing smile on her fair face.  
  
"You cannot give birth on silk sheets my lady, they would be neither comfortable nor practical"  
  
Thalia's face fell, it had just dawned on her. She was going to give birth, today.  
  
Before her mind could fully digest everything Legolas entered the room followed by Elrond, who to her dismay was smiling. In her book there was nothing to smile about.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
He said in a fatherly tone as he sat next to her.  
  
"I'm alright"  
  
He nodded knowingly.  
  
"How long since your waters broke?"  
  
"About five hours"  
  
"Are you feeling any pain?"  
  
She shook her head as her gaze fell on Legolas' concerned face. His eyes burned into hers. He was angry that she had not woken him but was more concerned about the next few hours.  
  
"No, not yet"  
  
He smiled and looked at Legolas,  
  
"Legolas help her out of this dress and into a loose nightgown please, I shall return in a few moments"  
  
Elrond left the room leaving the couple on their own.  
  
Without a word Legolas made his way over to the wardrobe and returned with a nightgown in his hands.  
  
His touch sent waves of calm down her spine as he helped her dress. As the dress slid down her figure he drank in the sight of her body, he had not seen her as she looked now. To his eyes she was perfect, her slender legs and her swollen stomach, the curve of her sides and the swell of her breasts. Smiling he kissed her gently.  
  
"Next time my beautiful wife, there will be no hiding from me"  
  
"Who say that there will be a next time?"  
  
He chuckled and helped her slide the nightgown over her head. After adjusting the garment so that it was comfortable she caught his hands in hers.  
  
"Legolas, what is it? What's wrong? I am sorry that I didn't wake you. You were sleeping so peacefully, it's been a long time since I've seen you look so peaceful. Forgive me"  
  
He lifted his head to meet her gaze and captured her lips with his. A forceful but yielding kiss accompanied with soothing touches, were shared between the two. Thalia grimaced and moved away.  
  
"Ok, that one hurt"  
  
Legolas smiled, and pressed a hand to her stomach,  
  
"It seems so long since we joined, yet it is not. And tonight we will finally have our children"  
  
His eyes brimmed with emotion as he cradled her face in his slender hands. She could only nod at his words.  
  
"Will you help me to sit down?"  
  
He smiled at her request and instead helped her towards the bed where as she was about to sit she was bombarded with three sets of questions and earnest faces.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Haldir all stood next to Legolas awaiting any news.  
  
She rolled her eyes and sat propped up by pillows on the large bed.  
  
Haldir stepped forward and kissed her cheek.  
  
She laughed at their helpless expressions.  
  
"I am fine, stop looking at me like I'm dying and scram, the lot of you, out!"  
  
They grinned and hugged her before exchanging their good lucks and loving banter.  
  
Elrond entered the room and with a smiling face ushered the loitering elves out of the room.  
  
"Adar!"  
  
Thalia nearly cried at the sight of Glorfindel. She hugged him tightly, communicating words that could not been spoken out loud.  
  
He sat down with her still in her arms and stroked her hair until he felt her relax.  
  
"You will be fine, Elrond is an excellent healer, he has delivered many children, Arwen among them. You will be in good hands"  
  
She nodded against his chest feeling like a small child who didn't want an injection because it hurt but still knew it was inevitable.  
  
"I am going to leave you now for a short while, Legolas will be here by your side, there is no need to worry" He lifted her chin with a slender finger and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room to join the twins and Haldir.  
  
With wide eyes she lay back and let Elrond examine her, Legolas never let go of her hand. His protective touch was what kept her where she was. Inside she was quivering with fright.  
  
She winced as another pain wracked her body,  
  
"What do they feel like now?"  
  
Elrond asked her,  
  
"Sharp. But they don't really hurt"  
  
"The pain will not really start for another few hours yet. You have a long way to go yet"  
  
He smiled but motioned for Legolas to join him by the fire so that Thalia couldn't hear them.  
  
"Legolas do not leave her and watch her carefully"  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas demanded softly  
  
"Her waters broke hours ago and the birth canal should have opened more than it has done. I am concerned, I will have to keep a close eye on her over the next few hours"  
  
Elrond's eyes studied the seemingly small figure on the overly large bed. She had turned on her side and was hugging Legolas' pillow for comfort. He smiled at Legolas' anxious gaze and his thoughts drifted to the birth of his own twins. He had been just as nervous as Legolas obviously was. Shaking his head he left the room to go and inform the waiting elves of the slow progress.  
  
Legolas sighed before making his way over to his wife who lay still on the bed. She shifted over and let him slide onto the bed next to her. With a smile he enveloped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He moved back when he felt her body tense.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Her voice was guarded.  
  
He let it slide and lay back down. They lay like that until Elrond returned to check on her. This time he was happier with her progress.  
  
He then once again left the couple to enjoy some time alone before their world was turned upside down.  
  
After a few hours and a few more visits from Elrond things were finally beginning to take their course.  
  
Thalia sat slumped against the cushions and pillows, a thin sheen of sweat covering her.  
  
She squeezed Legolas' hand as a sharp contraction washed over her.  
  
"Only a little while longer melamin, shh"  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?!"  
  
She cried into his shoulder. Sighing he rested his chin on her head.  
  
"A few more hours"  
  
He felt her nod and tense once more. He gently stroked her hair and murmured words of comfort to her.  
  
She sat up and looked at him with a smile. Her eyes danced despite the intense feelings that raged within her.  
  
He looked up at her, the very epitome of beauty. He saw his wife as every husband should. He sat up and turned her head to face him, his slender hand cradled her cheek. There had never been a stronger connection between the two of them. His azure eyes burned into hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his comforting touch. With a smile he lent down and tenderly grazed her lips with his. Another pain hit her but he held onto her, swallowing her soft cry.  
  
He broke away and laid her down once more. He lay propped up on one elbow watching her.  
  
His thoughts travelled back to the late night conversations that they had shared and the laughter that they had shared. Without noticing his hand travelled up Thalia's arm, over the scars. Together they had banished her demons. And amongst the arguments and tears they had found love and happiness. He felt a strange sadness descend upon him as he thought, there would be no more late night conversations or baths. They would not be alone anymore, but the excitement and joy that he felt about the impending change in his life overrode the sadness. There would be many more moments of love and happiness to come. It was merely the end and beginning of something else. His gaze turned back to his irritated wife.  
  
She leaned heavily against the pillows once more and gazed out into the snow covered treetops.  
  
The hour was getting late and the winter sun was setting as the first of the more serious pains struck her.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
She grimaced as she held Legolas hand tightly.  
  
Legolas was becoming restless. He did not know what to do. For the time being Thalia was content for him to sit beside her but as the time was passing she was becoming more demanding and irritable.  
  
His heart soared at the sight of her, her strength and her vulnerability shone though her controlled demeanour.  
  
She was beautiful to him, the darkness set in and lamps were lit without his realizing. She looked up at him with heavy lidded eyes. She was not tired, but she felt weary.  
  
"It will not be long melamin"  
  
"Hmm, I've been in labour for hours and you said that at least four hours ago and they're still not here"  
  
"How far apart are they?" Elrond asked as he entered the room once more.  
  
"About this far"  
  
She said cheekily holding her hands twenty centimetres apart.  
  
Legolas laughed, pleased to hear her laughter rather than the soft cries that she had let from her throat over the past hour.  
  
~  
  
Three hours later Thalia was lay heavily panting and sweating more than she thought was possible.  
  
Her cheeks were red and her fists balled. Well one was, the other hand was squeezing Legolas' hand, very tightly.  
  
Though he had watched his wife transform from the soft spoken woman to a screaming...orc, he still found it impossible to leave her. She was in pain and he felt it, not only physically.  
  
He looked at her with warm, loving eyes that any woman would melt at, any woman but his wife.  
  
He went to press the cold cloth on her brow when she swatted his hands away.  
  
"No"  
  
She whined, she had resorted to only using full sentences when she was in pain. She grabbed Legolas' tunic and pulled him down to meet her,  
  
"Get me drugs, get me anything, I don't really care, make it go away"  
  
She said through clenched teeth.  
  
Legolas drew back and shared a look at Elrond who was making sure that the babes were alright. Elrond nodded at him,  
  
"Alright in a few moments I need you to push and then rest until I tell you, the first is crowning"  
  
Legolas lifted her shoulders from the bed and slid behind her, resting her upper body on his chest. He crossed her arms encircling her in his arms, she still held tight to his hands.  
  
Her eyes sought his, after a moment she looked away feeling stronger.  
  
"Alright, you can push"  
  
With all her strength she screamed and pushed. She fell back against Legolas who kissed her temple, her face red and hot. She cried out and panted but lay still as she had been told.  
  
"Oh, I have to push!"  
  
She screamed at Elrond, feeling as if she was slowly being split in half. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"Alright, you can push"  
  
Once again she pushed hard this time nearly breaking Legolas' fingers.  
  
She stopped again, the pain bringing tears to her eyes as she lay back.  
  
"Once more"  
  
With a massive scream she pushed with everything she had, tears ran down her face and her knuckles were white, she fell down onto Legolas chest just as she heard the cry of her first child.  
  
"You have a son"  
  
Elrond quickly passed the crying babe to the healer that had been assisting and turned back to Thalia who still lay in a great amount of pain.  
  
"Oh my god, get it out of me!"  
  
She cried, half delirious.  
  
Legolas peeled his eyes from his newborn son and focused on his wife.  
  
After a great amount of pushing the babe had still not arrived.  
  
"Oh my god, cut it out, I don't care- get it out of me now it hurts, it hurts"  
  
She cried, not noticing the skilled hands of Elrond already trying to ease the child out from the top of her birth canal.  
  
She screamed as he righted the shoulders,  
  
"Push Thalia"  
  
She did so, but with less strength than she had with the first child.  
  
"Thalia listen to me, in order for both you and your child to survive you must push, we need to deliver this child fast"  
  
She nodded at Elrond's stern words. Her face was red and her hair stuck to her face as the sweat poured down her face. Legolas sat behind her, a worried frown on his face. He could not stand to loose both of them, but it would not come to that, that much he knew.  
  
Thalia lay back, gathering all the strength that she possibly could before pushing hard. This time the babe moved, the head was out, Thalia screamed at the pain of having to keep still while the childs shoulders remained within her, stretching her to her limits.  
  
Upon Elrond's command she pushed for the last time.  
  
She fell upon her husband's chest with relief. It suddenly occurred to her that she had not heard the second child cry.  
  
"Elrond, what's wrong, what's wrong with my baby"  
  
He had to ignore her pleas while he worked to clear the baby's lungs.  
  
Thalia and Legolas clutched each other as they waited for the cry from their child.  
  
The room filled with a cry, and was then joined by another as the two children made their presence known.  
  
Elrond smiled as he passed their son to Thalia who took him lovingly into the safety of her arms. Legolas watched with delight as their son cried softy.  
  
He turned his attention to Elrond, who handed him the second bundle,  
  
"You daughter"  
  
Legolas beamed at the small child. She was smaller than her brother, she did not measure the length of her fathers forearm.  
  
Elrond and the assistant healer stood and watched the new proud parents with their children.  
  
Both Thalia and Legolas ignored the blood and sweat that clung to them and simply looked at their babies.  
  
"Look what we made Legolas, look at them"  
  
Thalia whispered tears running down her face.  
  
She did not even notice the removal of the after birth and the cool cloth on her thighs as the two overjoyed healers cleaned the mess from her.  
  
Legolas laughed, joy filling the room as he gazed down at his small daughter. With a slender finger he caressed the smooth cheek. She already had light dusting of golden blond hair.  
  
While Legolas was admiring his new daughter Elrond was showing Thalia how to breast feed, despite her exhaustion she was more than willing to learn how to feed her babies.  
  
He leaned forward and gazed at his son and his wife who now lay with her eyes closed in exhaustion, her son at her breast, suckling already. Thalia opened her eyes and smiled at him before opening her arms and setting her daughter at her other breast, Legolas took his son from her and held him for the first time. As he gazed at his family, an immense feeling of pride filled him. He shook his head, unable to rid himself of the huge grin as he looked at the child in his arms.  
  
His son had a light dusting of silver hair, the same as his mother.  
  
The two barely noticed as the spoiled sheets were removed from beneath them. Their eyes were fixed and would not move.  
  
The assistant healer left the room to get rid of the sheets and inform the waiting elves of the newest arrivals. Sharing a look, Legolas and Elrond took the babes and placed them in their separate cribs before making sure that the already dozing Thalia was comfortable and doing well.  
  
Elrond left the two with his congratulations and blessings and telling them that he would visit regularly during the night to make sure that all was well.  
  
Legolas crouched before the two cradles that now held the most precious jewels he had ever come across. His loving blue eyes gazed at them for many minutes before joining his exhausted wife on the bed.  
  
Still smiling the two of them fell into a much needed but alert sleep, ready to tend to their children at any moment.  
  
In their cribs the babes stirred before falling into a sleep that would carry them into their first day in the world. 


	15. Life

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Oh my god- everyone gets a hug- thanks for your awesome reviews people- keep it up and please review!

~~~~~~~~

"Elrond"

Thalia burst into Lord Elrond's study carrying one very unhappy and loud baby. Elrond stood a smile on his face as he watched the distressed mother bounce her baby.

"Elrond he won't stop crying, I don't know what's wrong with him"

He chuckled and crossed the room.

"You have done everything you could think of?"

"Yes, of course I have. He cried all night and he's still crying"

Elrond stepped forward and took the baby from her. The baby quieted and his tears were reduced to sniffles.

"Ahh, he is just a curious elfling. That is all"

"What do you mean?"

"He is merely experimenting with you. He spent a year with your undivided attention. You were always there and now he is exploring the new life. He is unsure of his new surroundings"

Thalia smiled in thanks and hugged him carefully,

"Thank you, I thought I'd done something really horrible to him"

"Nay, you did not. How fares his sister?"

Thalia grinned,

"She is inseparable from her father at the moment, she will not allow him to leave a room without her"

Elrond chuckled knowingly,

"It was like that with Elrohir, he would not let me out of his sight for the first few months. She is testing the bond with her father, she has had a year with you and her brother and now wishes to find out what part Legolas plays in her life"

Thalia laughed quietly, she was glad that it was just that, she had feared that she pushed her daughter away. 

She took her son from the elf lord and kissed him on the cheek in thanks before making her way back to her room.

Her worries had been laid to rest after speaking with Elrond and she was more confident as she handled her small baby. She should have listened to Legolas who had said all along that the elfling was merely reaching out and finding new ways of communicating with his parents.

~

Legolas stood out on the balcony with his daughter as the welcome rays of the warm sun met them for breakfast as Thalia sat on the bed nursing her ever hungry son. 

Her gaze was tender as she watched her husband talk to his daughter. The two had bonded and were inseparable. He had fallen in love with her. Thalia did not mind this as all Eleni needed when she cried was either to be fed or picked up. Niall was proving to be as boisterous as Elladan. How that had happened she knew not. He constantly wanted to be fed or changed or played with or held, and luckily Elladan had taken up the challenge of keeping him occupied when Thalia couldn't.

She was tired but energetic. She was thriving on the joy that her children brought her, but that was all she thriving on, she had not slept for a week, neither had Legolas. 

The occasional hour that they had managed to sleep through had been taken away by Niall. 

The babies had not slept in their cribs for long. Instead they slept soundly in-between their mother and father. It was an arrangement that suited all involved, for the most part. Eleni would only sleep next to Legolas so when she needed feeding Thalia had to move up but Eleni would not be separated from her father and Niall would cry because he disliked the noise his sister made. But the situation was manageable, Legolas had to hold Niall with one hand while keeping his other hand on Eleni's back while she fed. 

At first Thalia had been jealous of the bond her husband and daughter had forged in such a short time, but after five nights of no sleep she was thankful. 

She looked down to see a smiling and now well fed elfling gurgling at her. She smiled as she fixed her dress before rising and joining Legolas on the balcony. He turned to look at her with a tender smile on his face. With a gurgle Eleni lifted her arm and reached for her mother who placed a finger in her daughter's tiny hand. 

"They need a bath"

Thalia said with a smile.

Legolas frowned, he was still a little nervous about bathing his very small children. Thalia laughed at the terrified look in his eyes and bid him to follow her to the bathroom where, courtesy of Elrond two small baby baths had been placed. She was still chuckling to herself when Legolas joined her. He stood and watched his wife with a smile on his face. Her hair was unbound and was obviously getting in her way and her sleeves were carelessly rolled up to her elbows. Niall lay, still sleepy from his feed in the empty bath tub. Grinning at his helpless look she beckoned to him as she sat down on her knees, her skirts getting wet. To the side of her lay Niall in the empty tub and the water filled tub sat in front of her.

Shaking his head and glancing at the child in his arms he knelt down and handed her to Thalia while he too rolled up his sleeves.

"Alright, lets do this, I promise that she won't drown"

She said grinning at him. Rolling his eyes he moved to kneel beside her and while his wife held their daughters head up he held her back making sure that she did not slip. As he watched Thalia his confidence grew and he too began helping. 

He did not notice that Thalia had stopped and was watching him wash his small child with such care.

He raised his head and silently questioned her,

"I am just watching you my love"

He smiled and leaned towards her capturing her soft lips with his. Eleni gurgled at her parents but remained quiet.

The two laughed at the welcome interruption and kissed slowly once more before returning to attention to her.

After bathing both children they sat on the bed, the babies lying in the middle of the bed while their parents sat and talked.

"Why should I have to?"

"You must be the one to back down in this Thalia"

Legolas sternly told his wife who looked at him as a child would their parent when being told something they did not like.

"She will be here in a month, what choice do I have Legolas?"

He watched as she picked up their son as he began crying. He sighed and picked up Eleni before she had a chance to voice her opinion. 

Thalia lay down, her back resting against the pillows, she was tired. Katlin had sent word that she would arrive in a month; it was an arrival that nobody was looking forward to. The air around Imladris had changed with the birth of the twins. It was joyful, the birds sang with the dawn and the sun and the stars glittered with new life, and nobody wished to disturb the peace.

"I will speak to her"

Legolas smiled and kissed her forehead, 

"That is all I wish. It will do you no good to hold misplaced anger towards her"

She frowned at him but she knew he was right. Her anger was misplaced. She had realised her mistake and vowed to rectify the damage. She could not forgive Katlin just yet, but she would not behave like a child. 

Without knocking Glorfindel, Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir entered the room,

"Oh stop that I don't want to watch you two doing things that I can't"

Elladan complained as the two on the bed kissed.

Niall opened his eyes as Elladan picked him up. Yawning, the elfling closed his eyes and settled into the strong arms.

Thalia laughed at the sight of the two boisterous males in a rare moment of peace. Elladan truly looked content with the elfling in his arms.

Haldir lifted Eleni who was asleep so that he could sit down on the bed. The others followed suit and the bed was taken up by everybody, leaving no room for one the babies to lie down, but they were content to be held.

Glorfindel leaned over and took his grand-daughter from Haldir as she began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked quizzically at him. She gurgled and reached for a lock of his hair which she held tightly and would not let go. 

Haldir watched Legolas lean over and kiss Thalia softly, his heart rejoiced. His little sister was happy and after the things she had suffered she deserved to be.

Glorfindel stood and watched the emotions flicker across the stern marchwarden's face. He too felt the same. His daughter did indeed look every bit the mother she was. He silently recalled the morning after the birth,

'Glorfindel tapped on the door lightly so as not to disturb those who should be sleeping. Silently he opened the door to a sight which he had not seen the likes of since the birth of Elladan and Elrohir.

Legolas sat holding one sleeping baby while Thalia sat up and nursed the other. Both looked tired but happy. The smile that played on his daughters lips was beautiful. She had not yet noticed him but he caught the eye of Legolas who grinned at him. They shared a look and moved their gazes to Thalia. Her hair cascaded over one shoulder and blocked her view of her adar. She looked at Legolas as if he'd suddenly grown another head but soon caught on and followed his gaze.

She grinned at him and waved him over but didn't speak as she didn't want to disturb the babe at her breast.

He sat down and took the baby from Legolas.

"This is Niall. Our son, your grandson"

Legolas said with pride in voice. Glorfindel chuckled as the baby turned and settled in the crook of his arms. It looked rather strange, a renowned warrior sat holding so small a child. 

"So what is her name?"

Thalia looked up pride shining in her clear eyes,

"Eleni"

"It is beautiful"

The three sat in silence. Glorfindel was almost overwhelmed. She had only been a mother for less than a day and already he could see a great change within her. Legolas met his eyes once more and a silent agreement was passed between them.

~

She had become somebody else that morning and it was something that Glorfindel would not forget.

He could not help but feel sympathetic to Katlin. Word had been sent to her of the birth but it was not Thalia who had sent it. Everyday that passed he could feel Thalia's hatred wane and he knew that if she allowed herself to forgive Katlin she would see the purpose of Katlin's confession. 

In truth Glorfindel loved Katlin and she loved him, but there was much that was still to be said between the two women and it would do no good to pursue a relationship with her. 

Haldir turned to look at him with a grin. Haldir had become attached to the children as well, from the minute he had laid eyes on the tiny elflings he had been enchanted. 

"Have you informed your mother and father of your new arrivals?"

Elrohir asked Legolas, who nodded his head.

"Yes they shall visit when they can, unfortunately there have been a few…disturbances at home and they cannot get away"

Legolas said, a hopeful look on his face. A look of confusion took over as he watched the faces of his companions; they all sat quietly, smiling. He followed their gaze to Thalia beside him and smiled. She had fallen asleep. Her head lay sideways on the high cushions, her hands still clutching Niall's blanket. Her eyes were closed in exhaustion but her features were peaceful. 

"It would seem that somebody is beyond tired. Legolas we are taking the children, we shall bring them back later. Get some sleep"

Glorfindel said, leaving no room for arguments. Legolas nodded and watched with some relief as the elves left him and his wife to some much needed rest.


	16. Permission

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Angelhair- not yet but Katlin has a big part to play in the next chapter.  
  
Eowyn- no I haven't- I'm only 17! But thanks- No the twins names don't mean anything but I took Eleni's name from the book 'the vampire Lestat'- and Niall's name is from the 'Sweep/Wicca' series.  
  
Laura- thank you- and I apologise now for the plot in this chapter- but trust me...don't give up with this yet!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I watched her sleep beside me in my arms, her chest moved up and down soothingly, our legs were entwined; her hair fell about her shoulders and onto mine smelling of the fragrance that I would forever associate with her. Her eyes had once again turned back to the shade that I love; they were as blue as the sky on a clear summer's day.  
  
She smelled of me, I could almost taste out scents as they mixed together. She lay in one of my favourite tunics, she had stolen it before the birth while I had been out on patrol and I very much doubt that I will be getting it back, she looked enticing in my clothes and it gave me a sense of possession, she was mine.  
  
Tonight was the first night that the babes had slept in their cribs without waking. It was a relief to have my wife back, even if it was only for one night. It had been a little over a month since the birth of our children and not once had I slept beside her. Just to have her in my arms is a wondrous thing.  
  
I listened intently to the silence and heard one of the babes stir. Carefully untangling myself from Thalia I left the bed and went to see to the child.  
  
Eleni lay looking up at me with curious eyes, smiling I lifted her into my arms. She was just like her mother; she would shift around and settle herself in the crook of my arm. While Niall had grown, Eleni was still very small.  
  
I stood in the middle of the room for a few moments, just listening to the quiet. I looked towards the bed to see Thalia already curled up lying sideways across the bed, her hands clutching my pillow. The tunic had slid up her legs and sat at the top of her thighs. it had been so long since I had touched her anyway but chastely and even in sleep she flirted with me.  
  
Eleni shifted in my arms as she sniffed and sneezed quietly, it was adorable. She began to doze in my arms just as Niall awoke. Luckily I was able to pick him up before he cried and woke Thalia. She had been up for the past three nights with them and she deserved some rest.  
  
My son was beautiful and strong, he would grow up with everything he needed. We would teach him what he needed to know, along things that he did not. I would not have thought that these hands were made for holding babies, my babies. But I had not intended on finding a wife either. It had been expected that I would marry but it would not have been for love, if I was luckily a love would have grown from the union but it was not deemed a necessity.  
  
I considered my self lucky; I had a beautiful, loving wife and two gorgeous children. My only qualm was that soon we would have to leave for Mirkwood. I cannot say that I am looking forward the change, life will be very different, it will be busy for the most part but we will manage.  
  
I couldn't help but grin at the now sleeping elflings they truly were the most precious jewels that I had ever seen.  
  
Placing them down once more, I made my way back to bed.  
  
Hopefully everything would stay peaceful; I did not wish to wake Thalia up, although no doubt within the next hour one of the twins would wake for their feed.  
  
Watching Thalia feed my children was one of the most humbling things I have ever witnessed. She is so gentle with them, no matter what time of day or night it is she never complains, much.  
  
Her latest complaint is that her nipples are sore from almost constant feeding. That had been easily taken care off and she was now back to normal and luckily for her the babies have settled down into their feeding routine.  
  
Thalia buried herself into my arms and went back to sleep.  
  
I stayed up to watch her sleep until as predicted, Niall awoke for his feed. Thalia sat up sleepily and took him from me while skilfully undoing the ties of her tunic. Still in the realms of sleep Thalia sat and fed Niall, barely noticing when I swapped the twins and placed Eleni at her other breast.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
~  
  
Her voice was thick was sleep and her eyes threatened to close as she fought against them.  
  
Smiling tenderly Legolas pushed her back down onto the bed holding Eleni with one hand.  
  
"Hush, it is a little before dawn, go back to sleep"  
  
She needed no encouraging, almost immediately her eyes glazed over.  
  
The twins went back to sleep and quiet was restored to the royal's chambers, for a short while.  
  
Thalia awoke to the sun's rays pouring through the thin drapes. Her eyes caught the shape of something else fluttering on the morning breeze. She rose from the bed and made her way to the balcony grinning with delight.  
  
The ground was covered in a thick sheet of glorious white snow. With a giggle Thalia ran over to the bed and straddled her husband,  
  
"Legolas, Legolas, Legolas"  
  
He woke and looked bemusedly at his wife who looked like a small elfling herself. Growing impatient Thalia dragged the covers off of him and picked up his hand, dragging him to the balcony.  
  
"Look, look, it's snowing!"  
  
He chuckled at Thalia excitement and picked her up, her legs hooked around his slim hips and her ankles crossed so that she wouldn't fall, not that he would let go of her. Smiling he brought his lips down to hers in a gentle kiss.  
  
Thalia giggled and Legolas pulled away,  
  
"What is it that has you in such high spirits my melamin?"  
  
She sighed happily, a few giggles escaping. Unable to stop laughing he buried her head in Legolas chest.  
  
"Sorry, I...don't know...what's...wrong with ...me"  
  
She said through her laughter.  
  
The twins sensing her laughter woke up smiling and happy. Thalia jumped out of his arms and swept Niall up in her arms,  
  
"Hello my darling"  
  
Niall giggled and waved his tiny fist at his unusually happy mother.  
  
"Hello to you to"  
  
Legolas watched, holding Eleni as his wife took her son out onto the balcony and secretively talked to him showing him the snow. This simple sight brought such happiness to the prince. It had been so long that simplicity had brought such happiness to him.  
  
"Good morning my darlings"  
  
Thalia said happily as she placed them on the bed. She sat, perched on the end of the bed, watching with joy as Niall grabbed Eleni's hand and giggled.  
  
She lay down so that her head was next their stomachs, the twins giggled at her as she tickled them gently.  
  
She sat back on her elbows and studied them. their ears were the cutest thing about them, they were more rounded at the moment, the points would become more pronounced as they got older. Their cheekbones were high, Niall's were stronger than Eleni's but the two were still almost identical. Their eyes were like saphires, deeper than the sea and more spectacular than the sky. Their hands and feet were so small and they looked so fragile.  
  
Niall had the same temperent as his mother, but when he was angry he was almost identical to his father, his eyes turned the same colour and his expression became cold.  
  
Eleni had the definate look of her father, with her hair colour and her features, but otherwise she looked like her mother. She had the same demeanour as her father though, she was calculating and could see when things were to her advantage even as young as she was.  
  
"Come my princess"  
  
Thalia said playfully as she lifted Eleni from among the pillows.  
  
After changing and dressing the twins the two decided to bathe before going down to breakfast.  
  
Singing to herself Thalia ran the bath and placed the children in their empty bathtubs so that they couldn't move and hurt themselves.  
  
She jumped when Legolas wrapped his arms around her waist; she stood still as he nuzzled her neck occasionally nipped at her skin.  
  
"Ah, Ah, no"  
  
Thalia turned round and slapped his hand lightly. Completely ignoring her husband she removed the tunic slowly, her milky white skin becoming more exposed to his hungry gaze as she went.  
  
He had not seen her naked since the birth and he intended to enjoy every inch of her. Her body was back to normal, the only thing remaining from her pregnancy being her full breasts.  
  
He felt his desire stir and the hunger increased. He rid himself of his sleepwear and slid into the water, still watching his wife as she leisurely washed her hair.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
Thalia turned round, chewing on her lip. He said nothing and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Do you regret getting married so young?"  
  
He stood from his seat and turned her around so that he could wash her back.  
  
"Why would I regret being wed to you?"  
  
"Because you have so little freedom now"  
  
"I would not change anything. As crowned prince I would have been trapped within my life. But now I have you and two children. That is more than a fair trade is it not?"  
  
"Come on we have to get to breakfast,"  
  
"Why go to breakfast when I can have you?"  
  
Legolas lips curled up seductively,  
  
"Legolas, nobody is having anybody..."  
  
"Yet"  
  
He walked towards her slowly, running his hands up her thighs, his eyes growing dark with passion.  
  
"You cannot resist me melamin, I can see your arousal..."  
  
He grasped her shoulders and marked her with his mouth,  
  
"I can smell it"  
  
He whispered erotically, his breath tickled her ear while he told her, in great detail what he intended to do to her,  
  
She groaned in mild protest as she became more and more aroused by his words. As he progressed she bit her lip hard to stop from crying out, and he hadn't yet touched her. Regaining her senses she placed her hands on his shoulders and shook her head  
  
"Legolas. No, we can't do this, not with the children around" her voice betrayed her words.  
  
"They're asleep"  
  
She raised an eyebrow as she thought,  
  
"Alright, go and put them in their cribs and then we can..."  
  
She didn't get chance to finish as Legolas was already out of the room. He appeared a few moments later with a sheepish grin on his lips but a deep fire in his eyes.  
  
With a few graceful movements he entered the bath and enveloped Thalia in his arms. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into his wife's depths and he slowed his pace.  
  
"I love you Legolas"  
  
Thalia whispered as her swollen lips trailed a path of fire down his torso. He reciprocated by kissing her neck, a place which he knew to be highly sensitive to her.  
  
That was all it took, she was gone. The world could have been falling around her and she wouldn't have noticed.  
  
Their love making was slow and sensual, it had been over a year since they last joined and they spent their time re-acquainting themselves with each others bodies.  
  
Over an hour later, two very spent elves lay content in each others arms on the bathroom floor.  
  
"I'm going to check on the babies"  
  
Thalia said as she reluctantly rose from her lover's side and wrapped her robe around her body, much to Legolas disappointment.  
  
"Wow, I can actually stand; you must be losing your touch my love"  
  
Thalia cheekily implied before running out of the bathroom. Legolas shook his head, vowing to make sure that tomorrow she would not be walking.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
Thalia screamed from the bedroom, wrapping a towel around his waist he rushed into the room.  
  
"Where are they where did you leave them?!"  
  
Her eyes frantically scanned his. Flames ignited within Legolas' eyes.  
  
Without a word he left the room, heading for Glorfindel's chambers. The elves that they walked past simply looked on with bemused expressions. The prince and princess of Mirkwood rushing through the halls of Imladris dressed in nothing but bath towels.  
  
"Adar!"  
  
Thalia burst through the door without knocking,  
  
Glorfindel stood up placing his book on the table beside him, a frown on his face,  
  
"Have you got them? I can't find them, Legolas put them down and now they're gone and I can't find them..."  
  
"Can't find who?" He asked he crossed the room to join the couple.  
  
"Eleni and Niall"  
  
Legolas said coolly. His tone sent a shiver down Glorfindel's back, he had only seen Legolas act so coldly when on patrol and in battle.  
  
Glorfindel eyes widened and fury engulfed him. Taking Thalia's hand he set out for their room. She was silent as they walked. Her worry and her anger was weighing her down.  
  
Glorfindel laid her down on her bed and left the room. Legolas had followed them but had remained silent. He knew what the elf lord was doing, and he knew it was for the best. They did not need the burden of an over tired, overstressd, and emotionally distraught mother. Thalia would be of no help and it was best if she stayed in one place.  
  
Glorfindel set out for his room with the promise of meeting Legolas within ten minutes.  
  
Legolas entered the room silently, he was seething and all of a sudden the impulse and the need to hit something took over him and he punched the wardrobe door with such force that it snapped. He laid his forehead on the cool, stone wall and reined his emotions in.  
  
Thalia looked at him with hollow eyes and his sudden violent needs melted away and were replaced with a tender sadness. He quickly dressed and joined his wife on the bed. She sat up her hair slightly tangled and her eyes red rimmed despite her lack of tears. He cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her softly.  
  
"I will find them, do not worry. They are well wherever they are. Can you not feel their presence?"  
  
She nodded slightly and before she chance to answer he kissed her forcefully.  
  
Without words he left the room and joined Glorfindel, the twins and Haldir in the dining hall.  
  
~  
  
Thalia sat on the bed. She could feel her children in her heart and she knew they were well, but that was beside the point. She did not know where they were, who they were with. They could be with a mad axe murder for all they knew. How did somebody mange to get into their room and take them. It was near impossible.  
  
"Oh, how could I be so stupid?!"  
  
She cried out in her anguish, thoughts of her babies being murdered and chopped into little pieces ran though her mind.  
  
She stood, somewhat shakily and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Feelings that had lain dormant and unnecessary had been rekindled and she dealt with them the only way she knew how.  
  
~  
  
After hours of searching Legolas made his way back to the dining hall. Glorfindel was already there with Elrond.  
  
"You had no luck?"  
  
Glorfindel asked, his voice strained.  
  
Legolas shook his head. Nothing good would come of his speaking at the moment. His heart ached and his blood boiled, it simmered dangerously and if provoked only a little, he would explode and his temper would get the better of him.  
  
He could feel something, something was wrong but whether it was with his children or his wife. He stopped and his eyes widened. He had not stopped to consider what lengths his wife may go to to contain her feelings. His heart stopped for a moments and he left the room with no explanation. Elrond and Glorfindel made their way to the healing wing to retrieve some herbs that would put Thalia to sleep, there was no possibility that she would be able to sleep without her children.  
  
~  
  
Legolas entered the room quietly. Darkness shrouded the room and he could only just make out sleeping figure of his wife in bed. As he got closer he realised that her eyes were open but she was not sleeping. Only now could he make out the very soft whimpers coming from her still form.  
  
He sat down beside her and lifted the covers back, his eyes widening as he did so.  
  
The sleeves of her dress were soaked with blood as was the sheet beneath her. Pulling himself together he lifted her from the bed and sat her across his lap as he did with their children. Thalia did not speak, nor did she move as he did so.  
  
Feeling the need not only to comfort her, but also himself he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, hoping to make them both relax. Tears of frustration and panic pricked his eyes, taunting him. He had not the strength to feel any anger towards her for what she had done. After all, she had only done what she had needed as had he when he punched the wardrobe door.  
  
The door opened and Elrond and Glorfindel entered. Quickly Glorfindel made a fire and Elrond set to work boiling water for the tea he was going to give Thalia. Seeing Legolas' distress Glorfindel approached him.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Legolas looked up at him and moved slightly to allow Glorfindel to see the state of his daughter.  
  
He sighed and shook his head as if he had expected it to be so. He crouched down so that he was almost eye level with his daughter. Not bothering to retrieve a wash rag from the bathroom he tore off a strip of fabric from the bed sheet. Carefully he pulled back the sleeves of Thalia's dress to reveal long thin cuts, luckily they were not too deep and they would not require much attention. As Elrond and Glorfindel cleaned her cuts Legolas whispered to her as he held her tightly.  
  
She looked up at Elrond when he offered her a cup. Her eyes were stormy as she shook her head.  
  
"Thalia, it will allow you to sleep, you do not wish to be exhausted when we bring back your children do you?"  
  
Glorfindel pleaded with her. She shook her head more forcefully.  
  
"I want my babies, I want my son, I want my little girl"  
  
She cried bitterly as she shook her head in protest. Legolas tightened his hold on her and rocked her.  
  
The two lords stepped back and watched as Thalia curled up on her husbands lap, desperately seeking love and reassurance. Legolas hushed her and continued rocking her until she entered a panic induced catatonic state. He took the cup from Elrond and carefully made her drink it, making sure that she drank it all. Her eyes locked with his and silently pleaded with him, he had to find their children. He kissed her brow and placed her on the bed, not bothering to change the bed sheets that were stained in her blood.  
  
With a new determination Glorfindel and Legolas set out once more, as Elrond stayed behind to watch over Thalia as she slept. 


	17. Appearences

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Uh- sorry- good luck with that  
  
Lady Viola- you can poke Katlin  
  
A.H.Smith- thank you that's quite a compliment  
  
Snow crystals- uhh yeah- but there is a reason- all will be explained  
  
Angelhair1- yes it has everything to do with Katlin well done- aww your poor mom- and exactly; elves have perfect bodies- that's just the way it is  
  
Eowyn- well the story just didn't seem to be going anywhere- this was a spur of the moment thing. You're 12? *Author faints* as if! You seem older than that!  
  
Thank you to all my readers and reviewers- much love xxx  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas stood, confused. The group had found tracks, tracks that were suspiciously elven; yet they were clumsy, as if the person had been carrying a large burden or struggling with something.  
  
Steadily, feelings of panic were crawling through his veins, turning them to ice yet leaving his heart with an unquenchable need for violence. A violence that he did not understand but felt the need for.  
  
He stood under the protection of a large oak tree as the group rested. His keen eyes watched his companions with a dull interest.  
  
Haldir sat against a rock, he looked enraged but calm, his demeanour that of simmering water, ready to boil at any moment. His stony eyes revealed nothing of his feelings or his intent. He was calculating and quick and he was not prepared to give up easily. While his niece and nephew were lost he would not rest.  
  
Elladan sat in the boughs of a large tree contemplating the situation and his own feelings. He could not understand how somebody could be so callous as to take babies from their parents. He had no children of his own but he felt the loss just as much as Legolas did. They had become a tight family who shared everything, he felt as close to Thalia as he did to Elrohir or Arwen.  
  
The wind shifted, alerting the three to a change in the weather. They would have to stop their search within the next couple of hours.  
  
They were loath to stop. It had been hard enough to rest the night before and no doubt that a second night would be as bad if not worse.  
  
Their worry for Thalia was mounting as the hours went by. Her children were the cornerstone of her life, if it had not been for their birth, Thalia may not be as healed as she was.  
  
Legolas was the only one that refused to think on this. He could not. He had to find his children before anything else.  
  
~  
  
Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel were the only ones there to greet Katlin as she entered the courtyard. Her face was impassive but her eyes were stormy with many emotions.  
  
"Katlin, welcome back"  
  
Elrond stepped forward and Katlin inclined her head respectfully. Glorfindel, ignoring the usual formalities stepped forward and embraced her.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
She stepped back and looked at him. He could clearly see the disappointment and anxiety in her eyes.  
  
She nodded her head and smiled, not answering his question.  
  
"So, where is my daughter?"  
  
Elrond seeing the tension and anger in his friend stepped forward, saving him from having to answer. The search the night before had yielded nothing and Legolas and Thalia were in a less than satisfactory condition. Legolas had been unable to sleep and Thalia had had to remain sedated. She had woken early that morning in hysterics and nobody, not even her husband could calm her down. Luckily, Haldir had been able to hold her down while they forced her to drink more tea. Legolas was worse. He had spent the day so far looking for his children with Haldir and Elladan; Elrohir had volunteered to stay behind with Thalia. Elrond had thought it best to stop sedating her and instead had given her something that would make her sleepy and groggy. Her anger and her sorrow were still there but they were subdued. She had not spoken but craved a familiar touch.  
  
"She is in her chambers. But there is something you must know"  
  
Elrond watched as the woman's eyes narrowed and worry began to set in.  
  
"Your grandchildren have been taken. We do not know who by and we do not know where they are as yet. Thalia is not doing well, at the moment she is resting and I do not think it wise to disturb her"  
  
Katlin nodded and followed the two as they showed her to her room.  
  
~  
  
Night came fast and dinner was soon over. It had been a sober affair; nobody had spoken for fear of disturbing the peace. Thalia had come to dinner; she looked tired but showed no weakness as she sat beside her stoic husband.  
  
Glorfindel was angered by Legolas' lack of emotions toward his wife but held his tongue, he knew how hard the two were working on keeping up their appearance and he did not want to endanger that.  
  
Katlin sat quietly, she was not sure of the situation and had not had chance to speak with her daughter. She had spoken briefly with Glorfindel and they had decided that it would be best to leave Thalia alone for the moment. Her moods were unpredictable and nobody wanted nor needed a fight between the two women.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I'm going to bed"  
  
Thalia said quietly before standing and leaving the room, Legolas following behind.  
  
~  
  
The hour grew late and Imladris was quiet, only one figure stirred.  
  
Katlin rose from her bed, certain that she was the only one awake at such a late hour. Her eyes gleamed in the dark as an overwhelming feeling of sweet revenge filled her heart.  
  
Unbeknownst to everybody in Imladris she had arrived earlier than she had told Thalia she would. Slipping past the guards had been easy and she had been able to watch Thalia's movements closely. Katlin planned to take Thalia's children from her, teaching her a lesson. Children were a gift, and if taken away could destroy the soul.  
  
That is how Katlin had felt when Thalia was a child. Watching another woman play with her daughter was gut wrenching. And now, she would teach her daughter how foolish she had been. How dare she imply that Katlin had done nothing to help her and did not care for her?  
  
Katlin loved her daughter, but the jealously that she had held since Thalia had been but a small child had festered into a need for revenge.  
  
Donning a long black cloak Katlin slipped out of the house and made her way down the path and into the vast, dark forest.  
  
The blackness of the night was made a little easier by the light of the moon but it was still difficult for her to travel.  
  
Taking the children had been less of a task then she had assumed. While Legolas and Thalia were in the bathroom the children had been sleeping in their cribs. They had not awoken when she had lifted them from their beds but had merely stirred and gone back to sleep.  
  
She had had to be quiet and quick in order for her plan to be successful, if anyone suspected anything she would be in trouble, nobody would react well to having members of their family stolen.  
  
But, Katlin told herself, it was for the good of her daughter, maybe then she would appreciate what a good job Katlin had done raising her.  
  
The cave was clean and tidy, in one corner was a convenient small spring that ran with fresh water. In one corner of the cave was a bedroll and a pile of blankets and in the other corner was a small play-pen fashioned out of sticks and twigs. It was safe and comfortable. She had already been to the cave twice that day to check on them. She had been feeding the twin's goat's milk with an infusion of sleeping herbs so that they wouldn't wake too often.  
  
She did not wish the twins any harm and she was in fact; feeling guilty for taking them. They were such beautiful, innocent children and they didn't deserve to be used like pawns in her game, but it was unavoidable.  
  
And until Thalia learned her lesson, the twins would stay in the cave.  
  
Katlin bent down and picked up a sleeping Niall. Unusually for the elfling, his face was scrunched up and his fists balled. He was not happy in the least. Eleni slept with a woeful expression on her fair face. Her thumb was in her mouth for comfort and her brow was furrowed.  
  
They both felt the loss of their parents strongly and were discontented.  
  
"Shh, go back to sleep. Mummy can't hear you. She doesn't know where you are. Not yet. No my darlings, we have to teach mummy a lesson. It's a shame your daddy has to get caught up in all this but that's not anything we can change"  
  
She smiled and placed the elfling down before going to her bedroll and sitting down to wait until they awoke.  
  
After that, she would head back to the house, her late night activities undetected.  
  
The perfect plan.  
  
~  
  
Legolas lay awake; his mind was too full to walk the dreamscape.  
  
The anger that he had felt that day had diminished and had become despair.  
  
He could feel the emotions emanating from his wife beside him. She was lying on her side facing away from him; she slept with one hand under her head and one around her waist trying to give what comfort she could to herself.  
  
He longed to hold her and let her comfort him as he knew she would, but he felt guilty. He had not been able to protect her or his children. He had thought that with the birth their life would become easier. He had not anticipated this, although he doubted that any parent would ever dare to anticipate this.  
  
He closed his eyes and turned his head to look at the figure beside him. Opening his eyes he gently placed one hand on the small of her back. He felt her wake but she did not move.  
  
Sadly he traced a line down her back, making her shiver.  
  
"I am sorry"  
  
His voice quivered as he spoke, hearing it Thalia turned to face him. She was tired; he could see it in her eyes. He cupped her cheek in his hand as the first tear fell from his eyes.  
  
"There is nothing to be sorry for...just find our babies Legolas"  
  
He nodded and laid his head on her breast, listening to her heart beat as she stroked his hair.  
  
"It will be alright Legolas, It will"  
  
~~  
  
Please review- pretty please with a cherry on top 


	18. Caves

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!! If you recognize it- I don't own it!!!

Eowyn- I really can't find a way to rephrase that- oh well. Umm. Actually I only came up with her kidnapping them a couple of chapters ago, I thought it might be fun to play with the characters. As for Katlin's part in it, yes I planned that, she was the only viable option, and she was the only one of my characters that I feel that I haven't created another dimension for. I hope that answers you questions.

Uh- thanks as always

Piper- I'm trying- honest!

Thank you to all of you- much love xxx.

OK- here's the deal- I wrote this chapter a week ago but my computer got a virus and I lost all my work so this chapter is a bit lame- please forgive me. But I think it says everything that needs to be said- the next chapter will be a lot better I promise.

~~~~~~~

The rain pattered leisurely outside as the dawn broke over Imladris.  
  
Thalia lay in bed, her mind carefully planning her next actions. She smiled softly and looked down at her husband; he had fallen asleep last night, his head still on her breast comfortably.

She did not mind, it gave her a sense of love that she missed from her children. Over the two days that the babies had been missing her body had cried out. Her breasts were painfully full and there a deep hole in her heart where her children belonged.  
  
Legolas' hair spilled over his broad shoulders and over her breasts like a shinning sheet of golden silk. His blue eyes were glazed as he slept the first deep slumber in days. His face was not peaceful but it was as a peaceful as he was going to get.  
  
During the time that they had been together she had watched as Legolas altered his behaviour; no longer was he always alert, he allowed himself to relax fully in her company and she could see the difference.  
  
She sighed and slowly slid from under her husband's body; her moan deepened to one of grateful pleasure as the cool breeze played over her naked skin. She watched with a slight fascination as goosebumps appeared on her skin; it felt good to be exposed to the elements as it rarely happened anymore. Her body was that of an elf but she was still a little sensitive to temperature changes. She had always taken the weather for granted and even now the explanation in her mind sounded foolish, but now- it was a gift.  
  
She stood in front of her wardrobe and leisurely ran her hands over the silk and velvets, the ribbons, the brocade and the cotton, each touch leaving a different sensation on her fingers, conjuring images of feasts and dancing and picnics. Shaking her head she picked out a pair of black leggings, a red tunic and a matching pair of knee length black boots.  
  
She splashed her face with cold water and stood up straight looking at herself in the mirror.  
  
She watched as the droplets slid down her pale face in small rivers making her skin glisten.  
  
As she did so she could feel her anger well up and swirl within her chest; she knew that undoubtedly her anger would be released at sometime that day in an overwhelming crescendo of emotions.  
  
She also knew that her husband would most likely be the victim of her anger once again, but then again she had had to bear the brunt of his anger for the past few days; part of her loved the idea of getting a little revenge on him but another part of her was disgusted.  
  
Her eyes slowly moved to the cupboard underneath the wash basin; 'it would only take a minute and you'd feel better', her mind told her, luring her seductively.  
  
With wide eyes she shook her head and left the bathroom, wiping her face   
quickly as she went.  
  
She picked up the boots that had been placed on the couch and slipped them on and stood, running her hands over the coarse silk uncertainly. With a quick look at the still sleeping Legolas she went about brushing her hair and tying it in a high ponytail to keep it out of the way.  
  
With no consideration she threw back the drapes, letting the light stream into the room and waking the still form on the bed.  
  
Not wanting to rise the elf pulled a pillow over his head and tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"No. Come on get up"  
  
She gave him no choice as she pulled the covers off him. She looked with appreciation at his bare backside. Realising what she was doing she shook her head and began to walk away.  
  
So involved in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice Legolas smirk, as she walked away he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto the bed making her yelp.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Legolas asked; his voice thick and hoarse from sleep. The texture in his voice made her shudder with desire but she pushed it down and looked sternly at him.  
  
"I am getting ready and then I am going to find my babies"  
  
He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, not wishing to tell her of his true feelings.  
  
Sensing his discomfort she sat up and looked at him.  
  
"You don't think I can do it!?"  
  
He sat up to meet her challenge; he saw the glint in her yes and the unspoken words of anger on her lips.  
  
"I do not doubt your ability; I doubt your state of mind"  
  
She stiffened and anger flared within the depths of her eyes. Legolas flinched as her eyes met his, her gaze almost poisonous.  
  
Catching herself before she let her tongue run away with itself she averted her eyes; her diary sat idly on the desk that they shared, a blue inkwell with a silver band and a long white quill stood proudly waiting to be used, papers lay scattered across the wooden surface hiding the intricate carvings.  
  
She felt Legolas move behind her and felt his slender hands on her hips; pulling her back into his embrace.  
  
"You mistake my meaning melamin. What I meant is that if you do find our children and their captor before anyone else; I fear that your anger would overcome you before you had a chance to think"  
  
She nodded and let her body relax; much to his relief.  
  
"I'm sorry; I just presumed…yet again, I'm getting good at that,"  
  
She whispered quietly. Legolas sighed and slid his arms around her waist. Laying his head on her shoulder he took the chance to stop and feel her.  
  
The smell of Vanilla was faint but still detectable, her hair was silky as it fell down her back in a tight fashion, and her body was soft and yielding to him as she lay in his arms. He could feel her restlessness and her need for not only her children but for him.  
  
His blue eyes were icy and his jaw clenched as he thought about the possibilities of the whereabouts of his children.   
  
They were not dead; he could still feel their presence in his heart. Eleni was restless and fearful and Niall was angry, no one was listening to him.  
  
Their emotions were subdued and he did not know the cause; that was what worried him.  
  
"Where do you think they are?"  
  
Her voice was quiet and it betrayed her strong image. Legolas sighed and kissed the back of her head.  
  
"I do not know"  
  
As she sat, Thalia watched the drizzle fall outside. Her mind began to form images as she remembered the old movie like James Bond. Where did the arch enemies of James Bond hide…or where did Dr Evil hide in Austin Powers?  
  
"Dr Evil!"  
  
Thalia practically shouted as she jumped up from the bed an excited look upon her face.  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow but remained silent as he watched his wife's expression change with each thought. She began pacing the floor muttering under her breath an expression of deep thought on her face.  
  
"Do we have any volcanoes around here?!"  
  
She suddenly asked forcefully before shaking her head,  
  
"Volcanoes near Rivendell…stupid woman"  
  
She muttered.  
  
"No…No…umm"  
  
She pointed at Legolas wildly; confusing him more than he already was.  
  
"…What do you call them…erm…big things…dark…tunnel thingies?"  
  
She asked wildly gesturing as if Legolas knew something she didn't. As Thalia resumed her pacing Legolas thought; images of mines and…  
  
"Caves?"  
  
Thalia spun round almost falling and pointed at him,  
  
"That's the one!!!"  
  
"You think they are hidden in a cave?"  
  
Legolas asked, somewhat sceptically.  
  
"Well where else would they be. The idea was good enough for James Bond why wouldn't it be good enough here? Although there isn't anybody here that knows about James Bond except…"  
  
Her eyes widened and she stood still as Legolas rushed out of bed and donned leggings and a tunic.  
  


There were indeed caves nearby but they were dangerous and seldom used. There were used as outposts when the world had been shrouded in darkness. Afterwards it had been discovered that the caves were home to poisonous spiders. The problem was that the spiders were smaller than the palm of somebody's hand and were   
almost undetectable. Only the scent of a certain sleeping herb was able to deter them.  
  


Thalia watched as he left the room without and then returned with no explanation.  
  


Legolas seemed to be the perfect gentleman, he was loyal and passionate, and all those who saw him with his children were astounded at the sheer love that he showed. But he had a nasty side. When the ones whom he cherished and loved were put in danger he became another elf. The blood of his father became all the more clear when he was angry and he was terrifying, even to his wife.  
  
The mere implication that Katlin could have his children made his blood boil.  
  
He took one look at the retreating back of his wife and as he followed let his warrior instincts take over.  
  


~

"Shit!"

Katlin swore to herself as she emerged from the mouth of the cave and into the bright sunlight.

Eleni had woken from her sleep and refused to take the bottle from Katlin; as a result she had had to stay longer than usual and had missed the hour before dawn when she usually returned. 

Her thoughts whirled as she contemplated each situation and possible time to return to the house unnoticed or at least unquestioned.

Muttering profanities under her breath Katlin reluctantly re-entered the cave.

She heard a whimper and made her way over to the babies. Niall tossed and turned, his face scrunched up and his fists balled. 

She sighed with annoyance and picked him up, rocking him rather harshly in a desperate attempt to settle him down.

"Stupid brat, go to sleep!"

Niall simply whimpered and cried out.

"For fucks sake, I have just spent all night trying to make your stupid bitch of a sister go to sleep; now don't make me angry or I may get the sudden urge to drown you"

She whispered in the elflings ear. She immediately regretted her words but the way that she was feeling left no room for arguments.

She raised a hand and moved a stray piece of hair from her face. Her eyes were dull from lack of sleep and her body was ready to collapse.

A soft wind blew through the cave bringing with it decisions and answers to the woman.

To return to the house now would be folly, questions would be asked as she did not usually rise until well after dawn and she had no answers to give.

But…if she returned before noon she could make the arguement that she intended to go for a walk but somehow found herself lost. That would prove an agreeable arguement.

The closer you are to danger the further away you are from harm. 

That made sense, nobody would think to look so close to the house, and it would be presumed idiotic for any criminal to hide so close to his or her victims.

The cave was becoming stuffy and slowly her body was beginning to protest against the dark enclosure. She had never been fond of small spaces and the cave was larger than most but still…she did not like it.

She looked down at the elfling in her arms and was glad to see that he had settled. 

She shifted from one foot to the other, unknowing of the elves that were gathering in Imladris to search the one place that had not yet been searched…the caves.


	19. The search

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!

Uh- no action yet sorry- but there will be some ass whipping on Legolas' part next chapter when he confronts Katlin.  
  
NessaThranduilille- nah- as if I'd let her get away with it!  
  
Laura- you violent- no of course not!  
  
Mia- oh sorry looks sheepish- this is getting long isn't it.  
  
A.H.Smith- exactly- hey you're good at this  
  
NellasLissesul- loving the name by the way- happy belated birthday!  
  
And of course- thanks to all my readers and reviewers xxx  
  
Question! - Are you getting bored of this fic- I'm having a blast writing this and I don't feel like it's nearing it's end anytime soon- but I kinda feel that some of you are bored- of course I could just be paranoid. But please tell me if there's anything you want me to cover- there are plans for a sequel (I know- another one)- but life in Mirkwood is going to be fun and rest assured- it will be more light hearted than it's predecessors. But please let me know!

* * *

Legolas stood beside Glorfindel in the courtyard watching the elves arrive swiftly, each with swords on the hips and bows on their backs. Each stood with a grim determination and respect for the lord in front of them.  
  
From a window, Elrond watched the assembly with Thalia. By Legolas' orders she was made to stay behind where he was certain she would be safe.  
  
Both had an unwavering feeling of anxiety in the pit of their stomachs and it would not leave. The children had been kept alive for now and there was no reason for their captor to kill them but still there was doubt.  
  
The stillness of the morning air and the sunshine was a mockery of the events that were about to take place.  
  
For that day would change a family forever; memories would become history and pain would become grief.  
  
Elrond bowed his head and turned from the gathering below; not wishing to see the anger that throbbed in the air. Not in centuries had elves risen up like this against one of their kind.  
  
Thalia remained, her eyes fixed on her husband; anger swelling in her chest at his order. She was not a child and it was her children that were missing; she had carried them and birthed them not him. She berated herself for such thoughts but still hung onto the feeling.  
  
Legolas feeling eyes burning into his back turned to see his wife glaring at him; only he could detect the soft gaze that lingered and caressed his heart and her pleading silence.  
  
He smiled lopsidedly and nodded before turning back to the assembly and leading them out of the gates.  
  
The birds sang in the high trees and the water flowed in a rush of waves down the cliffs as if the day were like any other.  
  
'I wish that the day were like any other. I wish that I had my children with me; there are many things I wish but none of them are.  
  
The determination on the faces of the elves around me was enough to spur me on. My body was exhausted, as was my mind. It had seemed that the days and the nights were twines as long as they should have been; the hours dragged and multiplied as the minutes passed agonisingly slowly.  
  
As one, the elves left the yard and journeyed into the forest; each keeping there eyes out for track or abnormalities on the ground. The breeze blew softly, bringing with it the whispers of the trees.  
  
Somebody had been through the forest during the early hours of the morning and had not yet returned. The trees did however think the figure familiar and of no threat.'

Legolas thought as he listened carefully.

* * *

"I am sorry my little ones. I am so sorry"  
  
Katlin shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes. She was regretting her actions. The hours that she had spent alone in the cave with the children had opened her eyes to the most obvious of things and she had come to realise that her revenge had nothing to do with Thalia. It was not her she should be punishing.  
  
She studied Niall closely and could see the clear features of his mother; the small nose and the cat-like eyes were from Thalia. But she could see Leoglas clearly; his thin lips and his bone structure were his.  
  
It all served to remind her of the wrong she was doing and the pain she was causing.  
  
She wiped a tear from her cheek as she remembered one particular mothers day.  
  
{ "Mummy, mummy wake up. You have to wake up"  
  
A seven-year-old Thalia jumped on the bed repeatedly to wake her.  
  
Katlin rolled onto her back and stretched lazily making Thalia giggle; her eyes were bright with excitement.  
  
I smiled when I remembered that my husband was out for the day at work so we could do what we wished without being given the third degree.  
  
"And what are you so happy about my little angel?"  
  
I sat up and was instantly attack by a mass of blond curls; Thalia had thrown her arms around my neck and was refusing to let go. I returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm. I smelt the faint scent of vanilla mixed with play dough and laughed happily. She was always making something whether it was with clay or sand or play dough. Such a creative child with such an imagination.  
  
"God morning mum. We brought you breakfast in bed...well we tried to but it went a bit wrong...a lot wrong actually so we made up a picnic instead. We thought we could all go down the river and...well have a picnic"  
  
Susan said timidly, she didn't look too sure about her suggestion. I knew for a fact that they had no money to buy a gift and I also knew that they would do everything they could to make it up to me no matter what I said.  
  
A smile slid across my face and I laughed. Truly touched and pleased with their efforts.  
  
"That sounds lovely"  
  
"Yay"  
  
Thalia screamed happily; nearly making me deaf.  
  
I sat up; propped up by the many pillows adorning the large bed and watched my children play with each other. Matt held Lia down while Susan tickled her mercilessly.  
  
It was moments like this that I felt like my life had a purpose and everything would be all right in the end.  
  
Thalia wasn't my daughter; not biologically, but it didn't seem to matter. She didn't know, she simply lived her life as the rest of us did. She went to school she played with her friends she talked to me like a daughter would to her mother.  
  
But I still was not happy. I couldn't see past the fact that she was not mine. I couldn't help but look upon her with hatred and loathing. Every time she smiled I could see her mother grinning back at me.  
  
My feelings were childish, granted, but I couldn't help it.  
  
And it made me realise that I had made a big mistake"}  
  
Eleni woke from her sleep and began crying softly. Sighing and swearing under her breath Katlin rose from her seat and picked her up hoping to sooth and calm her.  
  
The heat was increasing and the sweat was dripping from her. She could feel her eyelids becoming heavy and her throat was feeling constricted and sore. Her blonde hair was now streaked with dirt and dust from the cave.  
  
She rocked the elfling in her arms but to no avail. The child only increased the volume and her cries became more urgent as if panicked by something. All of a sudden she began coughing. A hollow, painful sound came from her small lungs and echoed off of the surrounding walls.  
  
Katlin was beginning to panic. If the child continued she would be discovered. It was nearly mid day and surely there would be elves in the forest around talking a walk.  
  
She wiped a stray piece of hair from her face furiously and turned her gaze back to the child in her arms.  
  
Eleni's eyes were wide and her face blotchy, probably from all the screaming, but even so she did not look as she should.

"Oh no. What have I done?"  
  
She panicked; her panic soon turned to laughter as she remembered that elven children did not get ill.  
  
She looked down at her with a smile and continued rocking her. Unfortunately the child continued screaming; alerting others to their presence.

* * *

Leoglas stopped where he was when he felt a lurch through the bond he shared with Eleni. There was something wrong, her heartbeat was too fast and he could feel pain.  
  
"Leoglas?"  
  
Glorfindel approached from among the tress he had been looking through; a concerned look upon his already tense features. There had been no sign of anybody except the whispers from among the trees.  
  
"Something is wrong"  
  
Leoglas said with a look close to panic but yet an eerie calm surrounded him. Glorfindel's eyes widened and he stepped forward to stand in front of the prince.  
  
Legolas stood quietly; listening to the wind. Glorfindel watched as emotions passed over the elf's face rapidly, which was unusual for him.  
  
"Listen! Did you hear that?"  
  
His head shot up as he caught the sound of an infant on the breeze. Glorfindel closed his eyes and concentrated. He gasped as he too heard it.  
  
"This way!"  
  
Leoglas shouted as he stormed through the trees with an urgency that betrayed his stoic expression.  
  
Glorfindel shook his head; thoughts whirling round his head. The pain that he felt at Katlin's betrayal was sharp and instead of enveloping him in sadness it ignited a flame within his heart. He was disgusted that somebody would even consider kidnapping another's children for revenge.  
  
Elladan nodded as he passed the lord, his eyes were wary and fury hidden within their depth. He thirsted for understanding. He felt much the same as Glorfindel.  
  
Haldir jumped from his place; concealed within the thickness of the trees leaves. His face was stern and unyielding, many would take the look to be one of arrogance but those who knew him well; knew him to be concealing strong feelings.  
  
The marchwarden caught sight of Leoglas and made his way swiftly over to join him. The prince strode ahead of the gathering, clearing all that lay in his path; a frown on his face.  
  
"Legolas where are heading?"  
  
Haldir gasped as he took in the fire in Legolas' eyes. His eyes blazed with intensity but there was an ice-cold centre to them that could freeze even the most evil of people. Haldir was strongly reminded of King Thranduil; who thankfully had never had cause to be angered at the marchwaden.  
  
"We are heading to the furthermost caves to the west of the waterfalls"  
  
"Why? What cause do have to journey there?"  
  
"I heard my daughter"  
  
Haldir heard the slight tremble in his voice and the flicker in his eyes as he said it.  
  
"What is wrong?"  
  
Leoglas turned to face him, his jaw clenched.  
  
"She is in pain. There is something wrong. I have felt them all week but never as strongly as I feel her now. That is what worries me"  
  
Haldir nodded and stopped as they reached the beginning of a series of caves.  
  
"All right, search the caves starting from the those closet to the forest"  
  
The elves split up; following the orders of the prince. Glorfindel, Haldir and the twins stood still, waiting for Legolas' next orders.  
  
Leoglas remained where he was; his eyes closed and his brow furrowed.  
  
"My lord!"  
  
An elf ran towards the group a relieved look upon his face.  
  
"My lord, we believe that we have found them"  
  
Leoglas smirked and sprinted ahead of them; eager to get to the cave where his children were being held.  
  
Without orders the group of elves had already concealed themselves within the trees and were ready for anything that may happen; something that Glorfindel was thankful for, he knew that the only thing on Legolas' mind was his children and he would think of nothing else until they were back safely in the last homely house.  
  
The sound of an infant suddenly pierced the calm air; both confirming the location and unnerving Legolas. As he stood there the fear of finding his children dead or dying filled his mind and a shiver ran up his spine. In all the battles and situations that he had faced over his life this was by far the most frightening of situations.  
  
The five elves slowly made their way into the dark depths of the stone cave. The sound of crying increased with every step and was becoming unnerving. It was terrifying to hear such a normally quiet child screaming so loudly.  
  
Suddenly the cave turned and they journeyed further into the darkness. At the end of the tunnel a light flickered, indicating somebody's presence.  
  
The elves fury increased as thoughts of the children being in the darkness by themselves flooded their minds.  
  
"Stay away from the walls!"  
  
Elrohir gasped when a spider was seen hanging from the ceiling. The spiders; though smaller than those of Mirkwood were just as deadly and could kill within days if untreated.

* * *

Katlin stopped what she doing as she felt the presence of others within the cave.  
  
"Shut up you little bitch!"  
  
She whispered venomously at the child that now lay next to her drugged brother.  
  
She froze as she felt somebody breathing down the back of her neck and the unmistakable cold of a blade on her throat.  
  
"A wise word Katlin, never turn your back"  
  
A voice hissed down her ear. Her heart sank and her head whirled, taking in everything and considering her options.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she spotted somebody picking up the still screaming child.  
  
Legolas lifted his daughter; taking in her red face and her wide eyes. Although she quieted she did not stop crying.  
  
"Elrohir"  
  
Elrohir approached the father and daughter and looked at her, quickly assessing her state. Confusion overtook his thoughts and he furrowed his brows as he began removing her clothes.  
  
Legolas lifted the small baby onto his shoulder as the healer unbuttoned her dress carefully, his eyes widening as he did so.

"We have to get her to my father now!"  
  
He hissed as he looked at the large circle of black, red and white skin indicated that a poisonous spider had bitten her.  
  
"This wound is at least a day old"  
  
Leoglas tensed as he rubbed his daughters back, holding her to him, smelling her scent and feeling her pain.  
  
Elladan stood with the still sleeping Niall in his arms. Elrohir quickly examined him, making sure that he had not been bitten.  
  
"He has been drugged, he will awaken soon enough. It would seem that they had both been drugged but after Eleni had been bitten she would not take the milk that was offered to her. The drugs in the food normally deter the spiders but if she would not drink...she would have been bitten. She would be a primary target for the spiders"  
  
Legolas held his daughter close to him; a tear made it's way slowly down his face as he did so. He reached for Niall and held him with his free hand.  
  
Katlin stood still, with Glorfindel' sword pressed to her throat she was going nowhere.  
  
"Come we must return quickly"  
  
Legolas nodded at Haldir' s command and handed Niall back to Elladan who took him with gratitude; he was just glad to see the elfling alive and well.  
  
Whether Eleni was going to live was another question.  
  
What was clear; was that the prince of Mirkwood would not let Katlin get away with anything; but at that moment, his only concern was for his daughter and the wife that he had left behind.


	20. All will be well

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Ok- it seems almost unanimous- a sequel I shall write!!!  
  
Mia- don't worry that's not what you meant I know- but it's something I've been thinking about for a while.  
  
NellasLissesul- goddess I can't spell that. Anyways- I promise that I'll go back and correct my mistakes...when I can be bothered so thanks for the heads up. I know- I've just become really attached to my characters and I don't wanna say goodbye tear. But yeah- I am wary of writing another- but then again if I write it separately it can stand-alone and this won't be tarnished.  
  
A big thank you to everybody- hugs xxx

* * *

Legolas stormed out of the cave and into the woods with a frightening look upon his face. His features were hard but his eyes were brimming with worry and uncertainty.  
  
Following behind was Glorfindel and Haldir who held the stoic Katlin; they knew not what to do with her. She had done something unthinkable yes; but they knew her character and it would seem unlikely that she had acted upon a mere chance for revenge, but alas if that was so the realm would fall into grief with the knowledge that one of their kind had opened a door that had lain closed and undisturbed for centuries.  
  
In Elrond' s study Thalia fell to the ground breathless. Elrond jumped up from his seat and quickly sat beside the stricken woman. His eyes studied her pained face carefully not missing anything.  
  
"So he has found them"  
  
She nodded; still overwhelmed by the feeling Leoglas was projecting to her.  
  
"There's something wrong though, somebody's hurt...I can't tell who!"  
  
Her eyes widened and she began to panic at the thought of one of her children or friends in danger. Elrond did the only thing he could; he leant forward and wrapped his arms around the elfling, for that was what she was to him. She was so young in the eyes of the elves; it was her wisdom that matured her to seem an age old.  
  
The door was flung open to reveal a happy but worried Glorfindel standing in the doorway. The elven lord beckoned to the two on the floor and swiftly left the room expecting them to follow.  
  
Thalia took the hand that was offered and all but ran out of the door.  
  
She could hear the blood pumping around her body as her feet took her to the healing wing. Her heart was beating so fast that it was danger of jumping out of her chest. Any whom she passed thought her to be caught in the throws of madness; her eyes were wide and her mouth set in a firm line.  
  
She stopped as she caught sight of a few elves stood outside the entrance to the room. She closed her eyes and with everything she had willed her feet to move for she could do it of her own accord.  
  
She watched her husband cradle his son in his arms gently but tightly; his eyes were closed and his head bowed.  
  
A flare of anger lit within her and for a moment she felt nothing but resentment for him; for a moment he deserved to be worried and ashamed.  
  
As quickly as it had come it had disappeared and was replaced with a desperation and longing.  
  
She rushed forward and grabbed the still sleeping child from her husband and held him to her chest, reassuring herself of his heartbeat. "Niall, Niall, Niall, my baby"  
  
She gasped as tears formed in her eyes. She raised her head and her eyes met those of her husband. He shook his head and looked towards his daughter who lay prone on a bed; Elrond and Elrohir leaning over her.  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
Thalia' s voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke. Legolas approached her and placed and hand on the small of her back, she stiffened but remained where she was. She brought her head down and kissed her son's head before raising her eyes to meet Elrond' s pewter orbs.  
  
"She appears to have been infected for quite a few days. I have done all I can, now...we must wait"  
  
"NO. She can't die, I can't lose her"  
  
Glorfindel did not look at Legolas as he led his quiet daughter from the room. Neither parents were ready to speak to each other yet; angry words would be said and would easily be forgiven.  
  
Glorfindel stood silently watching his daughter from a few feet away. She stood still holding Niall tightly in her arms; her eyes looked over the treetops and to the sun that hung brightly overhead.  
  
"What are we going to do ada?"  
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes that burned through the hard exterior that he had erected over the past few hours. His gaze softened and he stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I had thought that I had made a mistake in...shouting at her. I had though that we could patch things up, kiss and move on and everything could go back to normal"  
  
Her voice grew wistful as she spoke and her eyes travelled to the son she held in her arms.  
  
"How is Legolas?"  
  
She shook her head and looked up at Glorfindel.  
  
"Ahh, so you do care?"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow and chuckled,  
  
"You seemed not to care. You snatched Niall from him without so much as a look"  
  
She closed her eyes and bowed her head. He could feel the tension radiating from her body in strong waves  
  
"I didn't mean to. She's not going to die is she?"  
  
She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The air throbbed as the two stood shrouded in a thick blanket of silence and uncertainty.  
  
"I better go and find Legolas"  
  
She turned to leave but found she could not; Glorfindel bent and down and kissed her forehead,  
  
"Hadn't you better go and see your daughter"  
  
Her eyes widened and tears brimmed in her dark eyes.  
  
"I don't want to. What if she...I can't see her like that...I can't sit by and watch my baby die ada I can't"  
  
She cut herself off as she began to sob; her heart was breaking, he could feel it. He raised his eyes and was met with stormy violet orbs from behind Thalia. He stepped forward and took Niall from her grasp as Legolas grasped her by the waist. She buried her face in her hands as her body wracked with huge unstoppable sobs.  
  
Legolas enclosed her in his arms seeking some recognition from her.  
  
Eleni was still lying in the healing wing being watched over by Elrohir for the time being. Grief had set in his heart as he had stood and watched Elrond heal his child, but he had stood alone and at that moment he had felt it more intently. He too felt his heart wrench at the thought of his child dying but knew that he still had a wife and child to stay for. It angered him to see her despair, Eleni was not yet dead and her chance for life grew stronger every moment.  
  
"Thalia, stop crying"  
  
Legolas berated himself for his harsh tone but still felt it necessary. Thalia shook her head and sank slowly to the ground; quickly Legolas pulled her up and set her on her feet. His jaw was set and his eyes fierce but soft as he looked at her.  
  
"Why do you grief for one that is not lost. She is strong, she will survive!"  
  
He was startled by his own conviction, the thoughts that whirled uncontrollably in his head would not organise themselves and it was only when the words came out did he realise how e truly felt.  
  
"Do not weep, you have not seen her, she is well Thalia. You have so much strength within you yet you lack the courage to go and see you own child. You were not there when we found them. She cried, hollow sounds coming from her throat and her eyes were wide with so much pain and fear. I had not thought so young a child could grasp what true pain was but she could, and to see it broke my heart. Niall, he still sleeps, but he will wake and will be well"  
  
His voice rose with each word, but it was not in anger, it was in pain. He turned from her and stood with his back to her, his eyes staring but unseeing.  
  
"You do not suffer alone. We are in this together"  
  
She stood just as still as he, her mind taking in his words slowly. As she did so she felt her heart melt and he sorrow replaced with courage and strength. She could feel Legolas' own pain and willed it away.  
  
A small smile appeared on his face at this and he turned to face her.  
  
Blue eyes met and without any words they embraced, sharing everything they had. They could feel Eleni and both knew with conviction that she would live, but would she be strong?  
  
"Come"  
  
Leoglas drew back and took his wife's hand before walking back to watch over their child.  
  
Glorfindel smiled as the two entered the room, they looked happier as if they knew something that nobody else did.  
  
Thalia lifted her head and smiled at him as she took her son from his grandfather.  
  
"Hi sweetie"  
  
She smiled down at him and gasped with hope when he began to squirm in her arms,  
  
"Leoglas"  
  
She shouted him over from where he stood talking with Elrond,  
  
"I think he's waking up"  
  
They watched with bated breath as Niall's eyes slowly fluttered open. His expression was one of indignance and he observed his parents carefully. He drew in a breath and let out a cry that was made their hearts soar. It was so beautiful. Thalia laughed as tears of joy ran down her face; she could vaguely make out that she was being led to a couch by Leoglas who too was overjoyed at his sons awakening.  
  
Leoglas smiled as he stood behind her; moving her hair from her neck he began to carefully undo the buttons on her dress so that she could feed him.  
  
As he did so a wave of nervousness swept over Thalia, she didn't even know whether he would accept her milk anymore, but the pain in her breast was becoming unbearable and it served to make her a little keener to complete the task. Leoglas threw his leg over the couch and sat down next to her sideways, one hand lay on her back and the other on his son's back. He watched as Thalia cried out quietly as Niall's lips locked onto her breast. Her expression softened as she rocked him gently knowing that it soothed the baby, although it comforted her too.  
  
Legolas kissed his wife's cheek and pulled her to his chest as his gaze wonder to his sleeping daughter on the bed. Her colour had returned and her cheeks were rosy. From his talk with Elrond it was expected that she would wake within the next day.  
  
He sat and waited until Thalia and Niall fell into and exhausted sleep. He carefully picked Niall up and laid him on the bed next to his sister. Knowing that they liked to be near each other and hoping that Niall would be able to aid her in her healing. He turned and laid a blanket over his wife, who lay on the couch, her eyes closed and her hands tucked under her head.  
  
He smiled tenderly and crouched down beside her. Her features were peaceful and her breathing shallow as she slept in peace for the first time in days. He ran a slender finger over he face and kissed her forehead before rising.  
  
There was something he had to do.  
  
He stormed through the halls, his anger gathering and swelling in his chest with each step.  
  
He entered the series of well-guarded rooms, which he knew contained the prisoner, Katlin.  
  
Katlin sat in a corner of the room, her legs pulled up to her chests and her face stoic. Her eyes betrayed not the slightest hint of emotion as she stood to face him.  
  
Legolas on the other hand was fuming, his eyes blazed with fire, and his limbs burned with pent up aggression toward her.  
  
"You stole my children"  
  
He said coldly, she flinched at his tone but remained where she was.  
  
"Yes, you should be afraid"  
  
She backed away from him, refusing to meet his gaze. She sniffed, trying to fight the tears that were gathering in her eyes.  
  
"Cry Katlin, you should cry. Your 'daughter' has cried enough over you and your actions, it's time that you repaid your debt"  
  
He sneered, his fists were balled and his body tense. He felt a rush of power as the woman cowered from him. "Do you have any idea what you have done?"  
  
She didn't say a word, making him all the angrier.  
  
"Do you?" he shouted, demanding a response from her. He watched the emotions fly across her features as she shook her head.  
  
"She was nearly well, it had been months since she had cut. She as happy, she deserves some happiness does she not?"  
  
Katlin nodded her head meekly, infuriating him,  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
She jumped at the volume of his icy voice,  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
He stepped back, lulling her into a false sense of security.  
  
The candlelight in the dark room played off of his kin, making him glow and seem more menacing to her. His blonde hair shone with a dark light and his face appeared twisted in anger.  
  
Katlin stood up from her slouched position against the wall.  
  
"Leoglas...I am sorry..."  
  
Anger overwhelmed him and in one smooth movement he had her pinned against the wall with his forearms.  
  
Pleading eyes met blazing orbs and locked in an intense battle.  
  
Legolas knew what he was doing was wrong but he could not control himself. He was overwhelmed by everything; anger, sorrow, compassion, and he knew not what to make of it.  
  
"Legolas"  
  
Glorfindel said quietly but forcefully from the doorway. His features were hard but his eyes were soft. Of anybody, he was the one who could see her reasons, he did not understand her actions, but he could understand her reasons.  
  
"Let her go. You will achieve nothing but terrifying her"  
  
Leoglas raised an eyebrow and looked at the pitiful figure in front of him.  
  
"Perhaps"  
  
He hissed, throwing her forcefully against the wall before leaving the room. Glorfindel looked at Katlin, allowing his expression to soften for a moment before he too left the room. He had to speak with Elrond; the situation would not easily be resolved. Even if Thalia forgave her, the residents of Imladris would not; her actions had provoked an uprising that would not easily be forgotten. 


	21. The clouds part

Disclaimer- I own nothing!!!  
  
Uh- your welcome- don't you feel sorry for Katlin?- just a little bit?  
  
Nilimade- thanks- oh and thanks for reviewing Salvation  
  
A.H.Smith- well it's not as if I could kill them could I- you lot'd lynch me- thanks as always  
  
Lady Viola- umm no- mainly because I didn't feel it was necessary- it's all explained in this chapter and I hope you'll agree  
  
Dazzler420- Good- thanks exactly how it should be- as I am- which is why this chapter may seem a little weak  
  
Angelhair- why thank you  
  
And thanks to everybody else who read and reviewed xxx

* * *

Legolas had returned from his walk in a foul mood and had said nothing to anyone but he had still tucked his children in and made sure that his wife slept in his arms.  
  
They were still on the healing wing and there they would stay until Eleni was well. Elrond had assured them she would wake within the next day, she would probably be a little fussy but she would recover swiftly so long as she had her family with her.  
  
It was a little after midnight when Thalia had woken from a nightmare. A nightmare, which played itself over and over again in her mind like a memory.  
  
She sat in the darkness, blind to all but the red-hot flames that danced within the stone hearth. The complicated dance that they undertook captured her and trapped her.  
  
Her thoughts were overtaking her and she could think of nothing but the need for peace. The voices and questions whirled around her heart tearing her in two from the inside.  
  
Her stormy eyes slipped from the fire and rested on the sleeping forms of her children and the guilt and sadness that she felt over almost losing them filled her once more and began to drown her.  
  
She looked down to her hands, wishing that they were wrapped around the cool metal of a dagger but knowing that if she was to rise and retrieve one Legolas would wake.  
  
Wearily she knelt down before the flames and sat in silence, listening and watching. Her arms came up and carefully she removed the pin in her hair and let it cascade down her back, shrouding her shoulders in a cloak of silver waves.  
  
With a shaky breath she leaned forward and placed her hand near to the flames, feeling the hot fire lick her palms but not actually touching them. She waited, hoping that the sensation would be enough to curb her need for pain but she found herself yearning for more and without thinking or registering anything she placed her hand within the flames.  
  
Legolas shot up from beneath the blankets as his heart answered a silent cry and a sharp pain engulfed him. His eyes narrowed as he scanned the room before finally resting on the still figure of his wife. He sat for a moment unsure of the urgency that his heart pushed him to acknowledge.  
  
He rose from the bed quickly and approached her.  
  
His eyes widened and with lightening reflexes he sat and pulled her hand from within the burning flames.  
  
He did not have time to comprehend what she had done before he pushed everything to the back of his mind and set about retrieving a bucket of cold water and the herbs and wraps he would need.  
  
His chest felt constricted as his eyes took in the sight of her red and blistered skin that covered her shaking hands.  
  
As he sat with her hand in the bucket he studied her, the tears of betrayal and fear pricking in his eyes as he contemplated the situation.  
  
He was beginning to doubt that she would ever heal. Her children had been taken from her, she had betrayed by her mother, he knew that she would consider cutting but never had he seen any one inflict pain on themselves by putting their hand in a fire.  
  
The circle should have ended with the birth of their children and it should have fled her mind.  
  
His body felt drained of all energy and his mind was heavy with thoughts of revenge and sorrow.  
  
Thalia sat, as still as stone. Her eyes wide but unresponsive and her mouth closed, letting no sound come from her throat, be it a sob or a cry.  
  
Legolas stood, tired, he could no longer live like this. As he did so Thalia cried out quietly, unleashing the torrent of emotion that had lain within her heart, that heart wrenching cry that told him everything. Her sorrow, her joy, her hurt.  
  
And in that moment his questions were answered and his heart remade.  
  
He sat down and embraced her with every fibre of his being and he knew then that they would survive for no bond was stronger.  
  
The hall filled with the cries of the prince and princess of Mirkwood. Both curled around each other, making them as one. Raw emotion made it's way from the prince's heart and spilled into the world with every tear and every sob. Never had anyone felt such sorrow as they did.  
  
The dawn arrived and shone through the tress and bathed the two elves as they sat, awake but quiet. They had sat that way for hours. Locked in each other's arms and refusing to let go. Not even when the fire burnt itself out did they move.  
  
But as they had cried their bond had strengthened, Legolas realised that he did not have to protect her and Thalia realised that he was not perfect.  
  
Elrond entered the room, a curious look upon his face as he studied the two young elves who at that moment looked like elflings themselves.  
  
Thalia lifted her head and met the Lord eyes. He withheld a gasp as he saw into her very being, her eyes revealed everything to him and he understood.  
  
Legolas stood without letting go of her and lifted her into his arms. There was a subdued atmosphere as he laid her down on the bed and lifted his children into his protective arms before joining her on the bed.  
  
Both parents allowed themselves to become overwhelmed by their children and they revelled in them as they were fed one by one. Legolas lay with Niall in his arms as his wife cradled the tired but very hungry Eleni to her chest, neither acknowledging Lord Elrond as he tended to Thalia' s burnt hand.  
  
He finished and left as she lay down beside her husband, the room once again being shrouded by calm and tranquillity.  
  
Elrond, upon leaving the room literally bumped into Glorfindel.  
  
"I apologise Elrond, my mind is elsewhere"  
  
Elrond waved a hand and the subject was dismissed.  
  
"I must speak with you"  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow at the Lord's strained voice but followed as he walked towards his study.  
  
"There is something I must inform you of"  
  
He paused and closed his eyes, he did not wish to deliver the news to his friend but knew he must. He knew that Glorfindel had not slept and had taken no rest. He had spent the night in the library, thinking. Elrond could feel the turmoil that his friend felt but he also knew that it would do him some good to hear the news.  
  
"Thalia, injured herself last night"  
  
Glorfindel's head shot up and his eyes blazed with an icy flame.  
  
"How?"  
  
His tone was forceful and sharp and had it been anybody other than Glorfindel Elrond would have said something.  
  
"She placed her hand within a fire. Her hand is burnt but it will heal quiuckly, luckily it was not as serious as it could have been" 

Glorfindel's temper flared and he turned to look at Elrond with blazing eyes.  
  
"Not as serious, Elrond! My daughter sticks her hand in a fire purposely and you tell me it is not serious!"  
  
He was fuming, anger welled up within him and it needed an outlet or else he felt he would burst.  
  
"My daughter sits in a healing awaiting the awakening of her ill child and now she needs tending to herself. And it is all the fault of that...of that woman who sits in her room telling all that she is sorry and she will never again do such a thing. How dare she ask for forgiveness, she had none for her daughter, she ran when she was needed, there is no courage or strength in running Elrond! What am I to do? I cannot allow her to go free, and what of Thalia surely she will want a part in this..."

"I can assure you that she will not. She is happy, there is nothing she wishes to do more than go to Mirkwood and settle with her family. We cannot deny her that"  
  
Glorfindel stood by the window overlooking the garden,  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
Elrond cast a glace towards his friend and stood beside him.  
  
"I saw it this morning. In her pain she found what she had been looking for. Peace. She no longer cares for the trivial details in this situation. She is merely glad that she has her children back, as is Legolas"  
  
He waited and watched as the emotions flicked in the Eldars eyes. The golden haired lord raised his head and nodded.  
  
"A letter will be sent to Mirkwood, as soon as we receive a reply, the four of them will leave"  
  
"And what of Katlin?"  
  
The pain and hesitation in Glorfindel's voice was plain to hear,  
  
"I certainly see no reason to kill her, and banishing her will do no good. She shall be sent to Galadriel, with her help perhaps she will overcome her darker impulses"  
  
"You believe that that is possible?"  
  
The barb in his voice did not go unnoticed by his friend. Glorfindel did indeed doubt that even with the Lady's help Katlin would be able to overcome everything. But you could not change who you were, that was something that he had had to learn the hard way over the last few millennia.  
  
"I do not know"  
  
Elrond squeezed his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.  
  
The blonde elf allowed a single tear to fall as he closed his heart against the harsh reality of the woman he loved.  
  
The thought of losing his love and his daughter hurt, but he knew that he was letting Thalia go with love and he would see her in a short while. But he had to let Katlin go, not with hate but with indifference, if he didn't it would be his downfall.


	22. Family

Disclaimer- I own nothing- if you recognise it- I don't own it!!!

Sorry everybody but this kinda just wrote itself- hope you like it

* * *

"We must return else your mother will have my hide, come on little-one"

Legolas spoke softly to the daughter he held in his arms, Eleni giggled in reply before yawning widely.

The prince made his way slowly down the halls toward the chambers that currently held a sleeping baby and an irritated woman.

He had purposely left the room over and hour ago to escape a tongue lashing from his wife. The four of them would be leaving the following morning to start a new life in Mirkwood. Unfortunately, it only served to made Thalia more irritable and Leoglas slightly fearful of her.

He winced slightly as Eleni grabbed a strand of his hair in her fist and put it in her mouth. A habit, which he disliked strongly, but it was the only way to get her to sleep, and at the moment getting her to sleep was a priority. For some reason the child was refusing to sleep at all. He looked down at her. Her eyes were glazed and half closed as she fought the onset of dreams with everything she had.

She yawned and squirmed as his arms tightened around her gently. He winced, knowing what was to come when her eyes opened fully and she took in a deep breath; a moment later a cry ripped from her throat, a pleading sound. She was not sure what she wanted and it made Leoglas all the more uncomfortable. He put her on his shoulder and patted her back, ignoring the pain in his ears. Her cries died down and he breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when she resumed crying.

He placed her in the crook of his arm and rocked her gently in a last desperate attempt to cease her cries, but that too failed, there was only thing left to do.

He picked up his pace and hurried to their room hoping that Thalia was in a better mood than she had been for the past few hours.

"What!"

Her tone was sharp as she wearily eyed the father and daughter, neither of whom looked particularly happy.

Thalia growled low in her throat, irritated and fed up before throwing the washing that she held in her hands onto the couch and stormed over to them and taking Eleni from Legolas' grasp.

With a few quick motions she had her dress undone and was feeding her now quiet daughter.

Thalia' s eyes were veiled in anger as she looked down at the child in her arms. The strain of being a mother was beginning to get her, she could feel every muscle in her body aching and paining her. Her back was sore as was her chest. It seemed that the only thing that she was good enough for was to be a constant source of food for two children.

She shook her head forcefully, she knew that she was stupid, yet again and it would pass but for now she was content to wallow.

Legolas watched her with a deep frown she paced up and down the room muttering to herself as Eleni fed, her eyes were narrowed and showed the depths of her tiredness.

The nights since the twins had been returned home had been the worst that they had ever had to go through. Eleni would not sleep, instead she would cry to keep herself awake and Niall would soon join in the screaming because he couldn't stand the noise. But if they took Niall out of the room they screamed louder as they couldn't see each other.

The nights had been long and testing and both parents were suffering.

Thalia flopped down the bed not so gracefully and lay down on her side, still clutching Eleni. Legolas watched as her eyes began to close but were soon open once more. Sighing softly he rose from his seat and joined her on the bed, taking the now blissfully asleep child from her grasp and placing her beside her brother. He then turned his wife over onto her stomach and straddled her. She remained silent as he unbuttoned her dress. His hands slowly began to slide across her tired skin, soothing her muscles and relieving the tension that had built up over the past days.

Her small moans made him smile. She had been as restless as her children and it was good to hear something other than words of anger and frustration pass her lips.

Her skin felt like rose petals as his fingers worked her shoulders, she winced when he found a tender spot and squirmed under his grasp. He laughed and made his way down her back, brushing his hands down her sides tenderly.

She sighed and buried her head in the silken pillow, leaving Legolas to his work.

-----------

I was glad to see that she had relaxed under my touch. I had felt a little wary of approaching her, the emotions radiating from her had been overpowering and it had made it difficult to speak with her. She had been abrupt with everybody including the children and living with her was unnerving.

Her muscles were solid with tension and I was not surprised when she cried out in pain a few times.

The air around me smelt of lavender, a soothing scent and one, which brought back many childhood memories. Memories of my mother especially. I can remember her sneaking into my room when a long dance had been held in the great hall, she disliked large gatherings, and whenever she began to feel uncomfortable she would come and talk to me or play with me. She would sing lullaby's to me and curl up with me in bed until I fell asleep. Adar was much the same. When he had the time he would play with me or read me stories, I even have vague memories of sitting on his lap during council meetings. At night I would sneak out of my room and see if Adar was still awake in his study and I would go and crawl into his lap and sit there until I fell asleep or he carried me out.

The nights when I would crawl into their bed were possibly the fondest memories. I'd curl up in between them and be content to sleep wrapped in their arms.

Perhaps that is why I like my own children to sleep with us. Thalia does not seem to mind, but it is hard to know what she finds acceptable at the moment. I can only hope that our arrival in Mirkwood will serve to soothe and calm her nervous energy.

I can feel my excitement growing and in some ways I feel like and elfling again, I wish to walk beneath the trees of my home and I wish to see my friends, but I am not eager to return to my duties as prince.

My father has said that he will be lenient with me and for that I am most grateful. My behaviour of late has been anything worthy of a prince and I hope that I too can rest under the protection of my home.

But that too is doubtful, there will be much celebrating, that I know and there will be no time for peaceful rest for a few days.

I cannot help but wonder about my children and how they will settle in a strange place. Will they be happy in a place, which they do not know?

Niall will perhaps accept it and will quickly adapt to the change, but I worry for Eleni. She is restless and I fear for her health if she does not change her newest habits. She refuses to sleep and she will not take milk from Thalia, as she should.

She refuses to see Elrond about it. I do not know why but lately she seems withdrawn from everybody. I am presuming that she is suffering with the recent departure of Katlin; it would be foolish to think that she would not care. But I do not know how to deal with it. It is confusing. I have never had to deal with this, being wed to somebody takes a lot of getting used to, it is hard at first and with Thalia illness we have not yet had the chance to fully discover our boundaries with each other.

Perhaps I worry for nothing, perhaps I should simply allow life to continue and follow the path that has been laid out for me.

I looked down and couldn't help but grin at the sight of my wife asleep.

Her hair flowed over the pillows in silver waves and her face was peaceful and calm. Tranquillity had settled about her. Being careful not to disturb her I got up and removed her dress. She would sleep for a while that much was obvious and sleeping in a dress would do her no favours.

I drew back the covers, settling her on her back so that she would be comfortable. I tucked the blankets around her and kissed her softly on the lips before making my way over to the babies.

Eleni was now awake; half an hour would not make up for the three days she had not slept. I sighed wearily. My body felt stiff and my clothes uncomfortable. I undid my tunic slightly before lifting my daughter from her crib. Niall awoke and looked up at me with bright blue eyes that were so like his mothers, he remained quiet, as if knowing that his mother was asleep. His expression changed and he relaxed, throwing his hands in the air, wanting to be picked up with his sister.

They were very demanding elflings, but then again I am told that I too was extremely demanding of my parents.

I smiled down at my children and left the room, the fresh air outside would do them some good.

-------------

The night drew in and dinner came and went, and still Thalia slept on. The babies had been kept occupied all day by their father and the twins who had gladly helped out.

Legolas emerged from the bathroom carried two unhappy, freshly bathed elflings. He sighed and stripped himself of his tunic and leggings, replacing them with a loose pair of white silk pants and a loose robe over the top.

He pushed the table in front of the fire to the side and laid a blanket on the floor for the babies who were happy to sit with their father while he read for a while.

Thalia opened her eyes lazily. Her body felt stiff and heavy and she wanted to go back to sleep. She looked around the room from where she lay; the candle light flickered across the walls, giving the room, despite it's size, a homely feel. The feeling it gave her only served to make her sleepier. She relaxed and felt her body melt into the mattress. She lay there for some time, awake but unaware of her surroundings.

Legolas had felt her wake and had placed the quiet babies back in their cribs leaving them to go to sleep.

With a playful grin he made his way over to the bed and crawled over her, jolting her from her musings.

She smiled at him but then closed her eyes.

He slid the blankets down to reveal her naked body, she slapped his hands and turned over, ignoring him. His hands roamed and she quickly gave up and rolled onto her back. Her eyes took in his smooth, muscular chest and a flame ignited.

Legolas watched with appreciation as her eyes turned dark with desire. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on her lip, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted from him. She pulled him to her and deepened the kiss, massaging his tongue with hers slowly.

Neither was in a hurry and they made sure that they spent their time wisely. By midnight the two lay, entangled and covered in sweat, but blissfully happy.

Thalia turned in her husband's arms and placed a kiss on his chest before settling once more.

"I can't stop smiling"

Her voice was slightly hoarse as she spoke and it made both of them laugh, the vibration in his chest comforted her, though she didn't know why.

He pulled her close, draping a leg over hers and kissing the top of her head. He too wore a smile and it would take a lot to remove it.

As if sensing their parent's peaceful moment the twins awoke, exercising their vocal chords.

But luckily their parents were in a good mood and quickly swept them up into their arms and onto the bed.

The twins were fed quickly and were content to be amused by their father who made faces at them and tickled them, making their giggles sound throughout the room.

Legolas sat with Niall in his arms smiling at Thalia who held Eleni, he marvelled at her as she sat with a happy smile on her face, a sheet draped over her form carelessly, as did he.

For the first time it seemed that they were a family, it was a perfect moment that was only spoiled by the need to change the babies, but even that couldn't spoil anything.

They played with the twins, who were now wide awake and it seemed like everything came into place and the jigsaw puzzle that had been their life, and had had one piece missing, finally made a picture. The answer had been there all along.

The very fabric of our lives revolves around our family and our friends and sometimes we can forget that the simple things are the things we take for granted and sometimes…we don't care. Sometimes we can hate our family but in the end it doesn't matter because a part of you will always love them.

No matter what there will always be somebody close to you and he or she should be treasured.

Through her suffering Thalia found that, and someday, if you haven't already…you will too, when you most need it.

* * *

Oh I've gone all philosophical and mushy

Hi everybody- so that's it we're done with 'Awakening', but I'll be back with the sequel don't worry.

Thanks as always to everybody who has read and reviewed this.

Much love

Miriellar xxx


End file.
